


Freeze Your Heart

by GrimBliss



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley-centric, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimBliss/pseuds/GrimBliss
Summary: Jayna Frost is nothing if not controversial. She's a hardcore Ice Queen from the Indy Wrestling scene with her sights set on the top of the WWE mountain. Her way looks clear; but will old flames and new encounters hinder or help her on her way? *planned out/eventual OC/Mox - lots to cover though*
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Make A Move

**_*Here comes the Money! Here comes the Money! Money! Money! Money! Money!*_ **

" _Here comes our Smackdown Live Commissioner Shane O Mac himself to open the show!" Corey Graves was more than enthusiastic in introducing the boss on commentary whilst Tom Phillips sat idly by and let the Savior of Misbehavior do his thing._

" _I wonder what is so important to tell the WWE Universe that Shane McMahon is going to make his way out here after the beating he took from Kevin Owens last night." Byron Saxton wondered aloud._

" _It doesn't matter why he's out here Saxton, the man is the minority owner of the entire company! He can come out here and have a damn tea party if he wanted to!" Corey continued with his usual habit of sassing the rest of the commentary team._

_Shane McMahon made his usual entrance, minus the normal dancing across the stage due to his Hell In a Cell sustained injuries. Instead he strode confidently down the ramp to the ring. He climbed through the ropes like the seasoned pro that he is and took a mic from a waiting stagehand._

" _Helllllooooooo Grand Rapids, Michigan!" Shane greeted the crowd for the cheap pop that it always was. "Now I know you all think that I should be entirely focused on my recovery from my match last night but as the boss I do have to make sure that this whole show runs smoothly. That being said I need to address a few things, starting with Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. Now I have no idea when they cooked up that plan but I will be doing my damnest to figure out why in the hell they think they can get away with taking over my show!"_

_The crowd roared at the exuberance Shane showed in the ring, even though the look on his face showed twinges of pain through his stage smile. "That being said, I have many plans for tonight's show starting wit-"_

**_*"YOU BETTER MAKE A MOVE! SOMEBODY MAKE A MOVE!"*_ **

_Shane looked confused at the strange entrance music that cut off his words. The first notes of 'Make a Move' by Icon for Hire rang out through the Van Andel Arena and after a few moments a figure emerged from the curtains._

_A woman was strutting to the ring, mic in hand; an open, hooded cloak on her small frame revealing a pale girl decked out in black skinny jeans with ice blue accents and a black crop-top reading 'frostbite' in jagged ice blue letters. Once she made it half way down the ramp she removed her hood to show off her long ,white-blonde hair which was kept back by several braids and was a severe contrast to the jet black make up smeared across her eyes like a mask._

_The crowd went ballistic once they realized who the woman was..._

" _Is that...It can't be!" Saxton exclaimed into the mic as Tom Phillips tried to explain to the WWE Universe watching at home who the mysterious girl was._

_"Shut up the two of you! That woman needs no introduction! Bow down to the Ice Queen!" Graves interrupted the pair in his usual rude manner._

" _The Ice Queen; better known as Jayna Frost," Tom Phillips explained to the crowd, "is the hardcore female darling of the Indy wrestling circuit; She has worked the lower promotions for almost a decade making a name for herself as the girl who will do anything to win.. and now she is here on Smackdown!"  
_

_Jayna made her way into the ring, pausing at the top of the steps to take in the crowd with a look on her face that spoke volumes of confidence. The moment ended quickly and she perched herself atop the nearest turnbuckle with a smirk across her pale lips and waited for the crowd to quiet itself down. Once they did she finally spoke._

" _Yeah yeah, I know you know who I am."_

_This caused the crowd to go wild all over again and Jayna laughed maniacally as they continued until Shane quieted them down with a wave of his hand._

" _Well the crowd seems to know who you are... but I don't... who are you and what are you doing in my ring?" Shane questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow._

" _Awww You'd think that this being the "Land of Opportunity" for the WWE as a whole, that you of all people would know the next big thing when you see it." The sass poured out of Jayna's mouth like water from a faucet; and the crowd was eating it up. "but, that's not why I'm here actually."_

" _Well then do tell me why you have interrupted me today... erm." Shane paused, "What do I call you...?"_

_The crowd erupted in chants of "Jay-Na Frost!" causing Jayna to laugh and look around at the crowd with an impressed expression on her pale, painted face._

" _What they said." she replied with a slight giggle, shrugging slightly._

" _Alright then, Jayna, regale me with why you are here in my ring."_

" _I'm here to right some injustice... now I know that sounds like a Shield Tag line but I can't help but think those boys had some right ideas... There is some injustice in this company and despite your little "Women's Revolution" You haven't done a damn thing to rectify the situation." Jayna used her fingers for air quotes for emphasis as she began to make her point._

" _Whoa, we have made so many improvements in our women's division. We have our first Ms Money in the Bank in Carmella, Sasha Banks and Charlotte made history with their first ever Women's Hell in a Cell match and we-"_

" _Blah Blah Blah, Sure do tell me about all the things that you FINALLY let the women do that the men have already accomplished." Jayna jumped down from the turnbuckle to cut Shane off. "When exactly do the women of this company get to show you what they can do without having the constant shadow of the men hanging over them? When do they get to prove that they are more than just the second class citizens of this company?"_

" _They are not second class! We do our damnest to show you that our women can do anything the men can do!" Shane was really heated now, the pain from his injuries being masked by real anger now._

" _You're right you know, they can do anything those men can do, some of them even better." Jayna paced around the ring, taking a moment to contemplate her next thought._

" _If you agree with me then what exactly is your point?"_

" _My point Shane, is that your women's division has no balls." Jayna paused and let the crowd laugh, "Your women are still so dainty and not willing to take the necessary risks to prove that they can hang with the boys fully and **I** am here to rectify that."_

" _And you think you can just waltz in here and dictate to me, a McMahon, what to do with our women's division so that you're happy with it? What gives you the right?!"_

" _Shane-y... Baby... I know you haven't heard of ALLLLLLL of this," She jumped down from the turnbuckle and did a twirl with her cloak swirling around her as she went; and the crowd reacted with a cheer in agreeance. "But trust me when I say, I have the experience."_

_The smirk on her face grew as the crowd roared more, and Shane continued to look flustered and angry._

_Shane shook his head and repeated more sternly: "Again, I ask. What gives you the right?"  
_

_"Well for that answer Mr. Bossman... Let me bring out the big guns to better inform you..."  
_

_With a gesture to the Titantron and an evil grin, music hit and the Grand Rapids crowd completely lost their minds once more...  
_

**_*Behold the King, the King of Kings.*_ **

_Triple H himself made his way from behind the curtain, mic in hand looking beyond infuriated as usual with his brother in law.  
_

_"This is supposed to be THE show to highlight new talent for the WWE and you're blowing it Shane..." Hunter huffed as he walked to the edge of the ramp but didn't quite leave the stage. "Not that I'm surprised if I'm being honest..."  
_

_"Don't start on my show Hunter, I'm not in the mood."_

" _That's right... this isn't the land of opportunity, its the place where you let your superstars run all over you!" The crowd 'oooed' at that response and Jayna couldn't help but laugh in agreeance.  
_

_Shane glared at them both and Jayna shrugged at him and muttered "He's not wrong."  
_

_"But I'm not here to tell you how to run your show. I'm here to tell you that Jayna Frost is here and officially signed with the WWE." Hunter let the crowd go crazy again as Jayna took a deep, taunting bow in Shane's direction; before continuing with his mocking of his brother in law. "I'm also here to tell you that she gets to choose which member of that locker room she wants to face first. Hell she can pick to have a title match right now."_

_The smirk on Jayna's face continued to grow as the crowd took this knowledge in._

" _You can't do that! She's new! She's a nobody!" Shane gestured towards her and the look on her face became murderous._

" _You might want to change that tune Shane, because as of right now, She has more power over that locker room than you do." Triple H responded with a smirk of his own towards Shane's appalled face before he turned as if to leave the stage. Instead he stopped and added: "And THAT... is what's best for business."  
_

_Shane stood in the center of the ring as he watched his brother in law head backstage and seemed to forget that there was another person still in the ring. Jayna slipped out of her cloak and set her mic on the ring apron before slipping to the outside of the ropes; poised to strike._

_Shane turned and ran his fingers through his gray hair as he took a breath. Just as he was about to return to the original reason for his being out there in the first place, Jayna struck; hitting her finisher: a 720 DDT that she called the 'Polar Vortex'  
_

_Shane hit the mat with so much force from her spinning body and she spun herself right back to her feet putting both arms out and taking a bow after her manouever. She took the mic from Shane's unconscious form and spoke firmly; "You may not have known who I am... but I bet you'll remember that."_

The roaring crowd was still ringing in my ears as I made my way back through Gorilla after my first segment on the main roster for the WWE. It was still a surreal feeling to even be apart of the company that had originally gotten me into the sport to begin with. I never expected to be allowed to be apart of the most notable wrestling organization on the planet. My fighting style was so abnormal to what the CEO's usually look for in their female talent and after nearly six months of negotiating my contract to make sure that I didn't have to change what made me different in the ring, I finally signed.

"THAT reaction! THAT was why I knew you HAD to be a part of this company." Shane McMahon came up and patted me on the back with a wide grin on his face. "I know that your contract signing was difficult-"

"Don't sugarcoat it Shane, It was hell." I smirked at my new boss.

"Yeah well, blame the stuck up, set in their ways men that my father refuses to let Hunter or myself replace" Shane agreed with my sass and chuckled a bit, holding his ribs slightly from the impact I gave him to the apron. "But you're here now, and together we are going to prove that our Women's division has balls."

"Yeah we are!" Natalya added as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug from behind. Natalya only had a few inches on me, but being the smaller woman, I was scrappy and still managed to weasel my way out of the hug and jump upon my cat loving friend's back.

"I'm telling you we are going to make it known that the WWE has women capable of running the show!" Natalya went on as she carried me on her back through the backstage area. I took the title belt and slung it over my own shoulder to make the trip a little easier. Natalya and I had been friends since we first met at a wrestling convention a couple years back. I'd been working for TNA at the time and wasn't sure what my future held within the company. Nattie had talked me out of punching Dixie Carter in the face for the booking I was receiving whilst we had drinks that night and we'd been in contact ever since.

"I'm still so surprised that you're even here." Nattie said as she turned down the corridor towards catering. "It feels like a dream."

"You think you're dreaming?!" I laughed. "I've been imagining this exact moment since I started my training in Cambridge. It's unreal; and I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

The two of us walked into catering all smiles and Nattie put me down and took back the white and blue title before heading over towards where her husband stood by the food tables. I barely made it two steps before I was tackle hugged and almost knocked to the floor.

"Never thought I'd see the day Jay!"

I spun around to the sound of my nickname as I hugged one of the only people who I called family "Seann! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Pleassseeeee don't call me that!" He laughed letting me go.

"What am I supposed to call you then? Ten?"

"You know most people just call me Tye, have for years seeing as it's my name now!" Tye Dillinger had been one of my closest friend since we worked together briefly in TNA in 2009 back when I was 19. Most people thought we were a couple but Tye was like my older brother. We worked the indy scene together for awhile until Tye re-signed with WWE in 2013. But we still kept in touch; still spent holidays together and Tye was one of the few consistent things in my hectic life. "Besides, I don't call you Janey anymore."

"Because you know I'll go Mike Tyson on you if you do" I bit the air for emphasis and the two of us burst into laughter again.

"You two bicker like an old married couple" Nattie commented; coming over to join us as we moved towards the food tables where the Women's Champion was trying to convince her husband Tyson Kidd, to eat something besides pretzels.

"You two are the married couple, we are just bickering siblings" Tye laughed, grabbing a plate for himself.

"And when I win that belt and Tye gets his main event push we will be the most powerful siblings on the roster" I stuck out my tongue at Nattie while Tye and I laughed.

"Heel tendencies much?" Tyson raised a brow at me with a smirk.

"You're one to talk! You started as a heel!" I responded quickly using a raised eyebrow to emphasis my point. The two of us had a stare off for a few moments before bursting out laughing and Tyson pulled me into a bone breaking side hug.

"That would be pretty awesome oh sister mine, but with the impact you're about to make in this company... who knows if we're even going to be on the same brand for very long." Tye reminded us. We all looked a little put out that we could be torn apart so quickly but decided to put it all behind us, grabbed some food and headed towards a free table to eat and finish watching the show.

The four of us made comments throughout the rest of the show, waiting for Randy Orton and Shinsuke Nakamura to take on Rusev and Aiden English as the main event of the night. Just as the match was beginning the door to catering slammed open and in walked two men I knew quite well: The Phenomenal One and the Glorious One.

"A little birdie told me there's an ice storm on the roster." AJ Styles yelled into the room, wiping sweat off his brow from the rematch he had against Corbin for his recently lost US Title. I felt my face begin to light up like a child on Christmas morning.

"And low and be hold we are the last ones to know!" Bobby Roode continued the statement as if the two of them had planned the whole speech.

"What the Hell Frosty!?" AJ finished.

"She's not a snowman Styles!" Tye shook his head at the nickname he gave me. But I just shrugged and got up to give the 'Redneck' a proper greeting. Giggles fell from my mouth as AJ easily picked me up and swung me in a circle before placing me carefully back onto my feet, which didn't leave me much reprieve as Bobby did the same as soon as my feet had touched the floor.

The three of us had met years prior during our indy days with TNA. AJ was the face of the company and Bobby and I were just coming into it and the three of us became a trio pretty quickly. AJ and Bobby even had a faction together in AJ's last couple of years with the company around the time he helped me with perfecting my finisher.

"Not like I've heard from either of you in months Psycho Killers" I teased, punching them both in the arms with about half of my strength while they feigned injury.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" They asked in unison; matching grins on their faces as they finished the lyric. Inside jokes in abundance between the three of us, and they never got old.

"Talking Heads? Really guys?" Tye asked walking up behind me and putting an arm around my shoulders nonchalantly. AJ and I looked at each other and smirked before continuing the song much to Tye's annoyance and Bobby's amusement.

Bobby and I had been close since 2008 when he was just joining up with James Storm to be part of Beer Money. Storm couldn't travel back home with him as he lived in the opposite direction so Bobby and I started to travel home together because of the close proximity of our hometowns. We spent a lot of time on flights and in cars together and realized that we actually had a fairly similar upbringing. In fact I often spent holidays at his place with his wife and three boys (before I met Tye and we started celebrating Single-Christmas). His wife Tracey an I were pretty close as well, she even designed a good portion of my ring gear.

AJ and my relationship was pretty much the complete opposite of the one I had with Bobby; and if everyone thought that Tye and I had a couple-esque relationship then we had nothing on me and AJ.

We were close enough that AJ's wife Wendy used to second guess our relationship. It wasn't until I actually got to meet her after the Final Resolution PPV for TNA in December 2011. AJ had insisted that I join him back home for the winter break as I wasn't spending it with Bobby's family for the first time in years and Tye was working an indy circuit in Mexico, That was the week that Wendy had finally met the real me after she was so hesitant to do so. I was nothing but myself during my stay at the Jones household and by the end of the week Wendy and I were like old High School friends. Complete with the inside jokes that AJ and myself had between us.

But that was then... After AJ and I decided to leave TNA and move back into the regular indy circuit, Bobby stuck around much longer than any of us expected him to. But the three of us didn't talk nearly as much... We all kind of just... lost touch.

Once the three of us had finally stopped laughing and singing AJ poked me in the shoulder, "We've got lots of time to catch up on the friendship aspect of this here situation, Lord knows Wendy has been asking when you're going to visit next."

"Tracey too, even the boys keep asking about you... Especially Robbie... but that could be the teen hormones, and I'm sorry I even brought it up..." Bobby looked sheepish and tried to laugh off the awkwardness of the statement. Luckily AJ continued without pause.

"But, business first! How are you feeling with this crowd? For that matter how did you wrangle first match choice!?"

"Clearly she's a better contract negotiator than all of us" Natalya laughed.

"She said it, not me." I held my hands up in mock defense.

"Just means that when it comes to renegotiating my contract I know to call you instead of my lawyer" AJ said with a wink.

"Yeah, and I'll charge you double what your lawyer would." I couldn't help the natural heel smirk that graced my face at my owns words.

"Why are we friends with her again?" AJ asked looking at Tye with a fake hurt look in his eyes.

"Beats me, can't be because of her personality" Tye sassed back.

I scoffed and shoved Tye slightly, to show my offense and he laughed.

The four of us chatted away, playing catch up until Bobby had to take off as he was traveling with Ziggler and Dolph liked to check into the hotel early. I said my 'see you later's' first and then watched as Bobby said his goodbyes to the boys – taking my opportunity to walk off away from catering back towards the locker rooms to gather my things for the night.

I didn't have to look back to know that at least one of them was following behind me, so I took it upon myself to skip my way down the hallway to create some distance and play hide and seek with whomever it was.

"Not again Jay!" Tye yelled after me and I heard his footsteps begun to beat faster against the concrete floor as he tried to keep up with my own. I laughed aloud before turning down a side hall and pushing myself into a full sprint to the end of the corridor.

"What are you, five!?" I heard AJ's voice join in and I couldn't help the grin that slid across my face as Bobby told them 'Good Luck' and I continued down and around the corner. Quickly, I ducked into a nearby locker room and slammed the door behind me. I placed my ear against the door so I could listen to their footsteps go by my hiding place quickly and paused as I listened carefully for them continuing down the next hall. I laughed a little, as I listened further and took the time to catch my breathe.

"And who exactly are you?"

I turned to face the question and set my eyes upon the most chaotic member of the Shield. Dean Ambrose was laying atop a bench wearing his usual jeans and black tank top as he began to remove his headphones whilst giving me an ironic look that questioned my sanity.

I flashed a grin at him before placing a finger to my lips in the international sign of 'shush'. My old friend Ambrose continued to give me the once-over as I returned to listening at the door. I heard the footsteps return and the voices of AJ and Tye arguing over my whereabouts just outside the door.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere" Tye thought aloud. "She does this at every new arena she's in, fair warning."

"Trust me, I remember, she's been doing this for years." AJ responded quickly. "I guess we just search the locker rooms?"

"Best idea usually, yeah." AJ's accent was heard agreeing.

I quickly spun around and looked for a place to hide. Settling my eyes on one of the open lockers against the wall, I hurdle-jumped over the bench as well as all of Dean's gear and quickly stuffed myself in one of the navy colored lockers and shut the door carefully behind me to wait.

With my eyes peering from between the slats on the locker I could see a look of realization come across Dean's face, obviously he finally figured it all out, but I could also see the locker room door open and Tye stick his head in.

"You haven't seen a hot blonde girl have you Ambrose?" He asked carefully.

"Always my man. In my bed every night. Have you seen my wife dude?" Dean responded with a smirk and I had to cover my mouth to stifle a giggle.

Tye looked at the lockers for a moment before taking a step into the room, "Right, Renee is gorgeous man, congrats on that by the way."

"Yeah, I am a lucky man. Married to a Canadian Bombshell, one of the Top billed men in the company, not to mention half of The Red Brands tag champs, and to top it off, I get random visits from Hurdle jumping, deadly blondes." Ambrose went on nonchalantly and I almost jumped out of the locker and pounced on him for mentioning me.

"Deadly Blonde? Like practically white blonde? Jet black mask-like makeup?" Tye questioned further, entering the room.

Dean shrugged, "Could be."

AJ entered the room, "Well which is it? Did you see her or not?"

Dean just shrugged again and I had to stifle the giggles that threatened to spill from my mouth.

"You're impossible Ambrose" Tye shook his head exasperated before pushing AJ out of the room and back into the corridor. "C'mon, lets go back to look in catering."

The pair left and the door shut behind them as I let go of the breathe I hadn't realized I'd been holding. It was a few more moments before Dean looked over at the locker I was hidden within.

"You can come out now Jay."

I opened the door hesitantly and he continued to look at me like I was insane as I did so, but a smirk was on his scruffy face.

"I'm not sure if you looking at me like I'm nuts should be taken as a compliment or an insult. So please, enlighten me." I requested as I climbed out of the metal confines of my hiding place with a similar smirk upon my own lips.

"Depends on the time of day and who I'm talking to" He sat up and reached for a water bottle at his feet and took a long drink. "You know I thought you died."

"Nah, nothing could keep me down... have to crush my heart and you know I don't keep that in my chest" I leaned against the concrete wall of the locker room and shrugged at him.

"You fell off a twenty foot ladder through a table covered in light tubes..." He reminded; "But who am I kidding, that was like a regular Tuesday for CZW"

I couldn't help but laugh before I tackle hugged the psychopath from my most violent wrestling days. He embraced me tightly while trying to keep his balance on the bench and I took the moment to take in that familiar scent of his hair before he started tickling me mercilessly causing me to jump away from him in giggles.

"You are a cruel man Mox." I tried to put on most menacing look as a threat to never tickle me again.

"There's a name I haven't heard in a while..." He grinned, "I go by Dean now though... and before you say it; I know, it sounds like a frat guy name, but it works."

"I'll stick with Mox probably. Old habits and all that." I took a seat next to him, one leg on either side of the bench.

"Fair enough... I mean its been what? 6? 7 years?" He questioned, searching his mind for the answer and not being able to come up with one.

"I think 6 or so yeah. Not like either of us could remember much from those days anyways."

"So true... between the blood loss and the drinking?" He grinned with a knowing look in his eyes, as if he was going down memory lane under that sandy blonde hair so I returned his nostalgic smile with one of my own.

"We're lucky to be alive really..."

Mox was always there for me when I was trying to make a name as a hardcore vixen. He never told me I couldn't do something and when I was hurt was the first one to tell me how to not injure myself next time before helping me to a medic or helping me bandage myself up depending on the arena. We used to go everywhere together during those days, when he wasn't off with Dragon Pro USA. We'd train together and drink together. There were parties back then that neither of us could remember that we both woke up from entangled in the other with promises to never speak of it... only to have a repeat performance a few weeks later. I'd always harbored feelings towards him, but as he never seem to show any interest in me other than being good friends- unless he was hammered as hell. So I never tried to have anything serious with him. We were close and the last thing I wanted was for our friendship to get weird because I couldn't keep my heart in its steel box.

Not that it ended up mattering anyways.

When he got signed to WWE we swore we'd keep in touch but his schedule got hectic and then he met Renee and by then it was just safer to stay away in case we had another repeat of our drunken escapades.

The last thing I would ever become was a homewrecker.

"You know I never thought that I'd see you sign with WWE" He said suddenly coming back to reality from memory lane.

"You had that little faith in my abilities?" I scoffed in offense. "How dare you Jonathan Good."

"Pulling out the birth name. Not cool Jay." He shoved my shoulder playfully, "Besides, it's not like I was expecting the big shots at corporate to actually sign a legitimate hardcore chick for their 'Divas' division."

"Didn't you get the memo? We're Women's Superstars now. No more butterfly belt remember?" I rolled my eyes slightly at the thought of the 'tramp stamp' belt that was.

"And yet, they still make appearances on 'Total Divas' every week"

I shrugged at the mention of the reality show, thanking the heavens that I made sure that my contract was very clear about never appearing as part of the Divas cast. "Never said that it was logical."

"So why exactly are you hiding?" Dean pushed himself up from the bench and headed to where his gear was thrown haphazardly in the corner. He started tossing it all back into a plain black duffle as he spoke again, "One of them your ex or something?"

I laughed aloud at the notion that he would even think that way and he gave me another curious look, followed by a brief smile before turning back to his task at hand. "I guess not."

"Definitely not" I confirmed. "Its just a little game we used to play. Tye while in ROH and AJ in TNA..."

"Girl you really do get around." He laughed. A look of shock passed over my features before I picked up the nearest thing, one of his wrestling boots, and hurled it at his head. He ducked just in time to miss getting the heel of the boot in his face.

"Yeah I deserved that one" He said sheepishly running his hand through his hair.

"Damn right you did." I nodded before continuing. "As I was saying, If I win, drinks are on them this weekend, and they owe me a favor."

"And if you lose?"

"Then I have to buy... and they get one request. Usually along the lines of helping pick out a gift for AJ's wife... or loading their bags into the van... that kind of thing." I continued explaining our usual agreement as he finished his packing. "And those requests stack up too. So I try to win as frequently as possible. Don't think they remember that I'm on a streak at the moment though..."

"Taker streak or Asuka streak?" He finished picking up his gear and zipped the bag shut, placing it on the bench and putting his red tag belt on top of it.

"Taker streak. They've won a few times once in awhile but I'm currently on a nine time winning run. So not quite legend status but it's getting there."

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment as he slung the bag over his shoulder and checked the time on his phone before re-pocketing it. "Well I've got to head to Talking Smack to meet Renee, I'm literally only in the building because we try and see each other as much as possible, you know?"

"Awww How cute." I teased.

"Shut up," He shoved my shoulder slightly but there was a small grin on his face, "Are you staying hidden or coming with so we can keep this reconciliation going?"

"Are you good to cover me if I decide to venture back into the unknown?" I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, but pulled the hood back up on the cloak I still had on over my TV attire.

"That depends I guess..." he attached his tag belt to the strap of his bag as he pondered my possible answer to his statement.

"On what?"

"Can I play next time?" The look on his face was that of a child asking for more dessert and I couldn't say no to that dimpled pout.

"The more that play, the more I get to drink" I said, shrugging as if it didn't matter to me much if he played or not

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course its a yes you idiot! I get to see you more that way." I grinned at him and gestured towards the door so he could go first. "Make sure the coast is clear would you?"

Dean pressed his ear to the door and waited a moment. I assumed he heard nothing because he soon opened the door up and stuck his head in the gap, checking both ends of the hallway for AJ and Tye. When he was satisfied with the lack of their presence he pulled the door the rest of the way back and shuffled me through the opening.

He pulled me slightly down the hallway, throwing his free arm over my shoulder to keep me flush against his side. I made to look up and question his actions when he answered my silent inquisition, "You're about the same size as Renee. People aren't going to question my arm around the shoulders of a petite blonde."

"And if we run into Renee like this?" I asked, moving so my arm was around his waist for comfort.

"Then you pretend you're my sister." He laughed.

"Yeah because your wife is going to love that you hid a sister from her."

"Yeah you're right... Better tell her you're my cousin." He led me around the corner a little further into the depths of the arena.

"Wife have a temper?" I teased.

"Something like that..." he trailed off, turning down another of the twisted corridors. After a moment he spoke again, "Why is it that every arena in the country is a damn maze? How are you supposed to find where you're going!?"

"I know what you mean. But there is one way. When all else fails: go right." I pulled him down the next right hand turn and grinned. "Because you gotta be right sometimes."

"That was... a terrible joke."

I shrugged slightly, laughing a little, and continued to walk cautiously through the corridors, but I failed to notice the look of mischief upon the Lunatics face.

"Yeah, you don't get away that easily." He slung his duffle bag cross-body, and then promptly picked me up and threw me across his shoulders in what was probably the easiest fireman's carry he'd ever done.

"Do you normally manhandle people who try to joke with you?" I huffed as I let myself go as limp as possible in hopes that he would struggle to keep me perched a top his shoulders. He merely shrugged and readjusted my weight to compensate. So no such luck on my part.

"Just the cute ones." I could feel the light blush creep up my neck and was grateful that I could only hear the smile in his voice because I couldn't see his face; and thus he couldn't see mine.

"Best keep that comment to yourself Mox, or else I'll have a match with your wife next week."

"You say that like Renee would react like that." Dean turned down another corridor and finally saw some members of production at the end of the corridor, so we could figure out where we should be.

"From my experience, every wife is protective. Especially newlywed ones." I replied, still trying to shift my weight so that he would put me back on the floor, to no avail. "Trust me. AJ's wife is still testy with me; and he literally looks at me like a sibling."

"Well I'll have to watch my tongue then." He turned his head and stuck his tongue out at me as he said such.

"Child."

"That's half of my appeal though." He responded while re-adjusting my weight on his shoulders again.

"If you insist." We were pointed in the right direction by a runner and continued our way down yet another hallway. "Can I walk on my own yet?"

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked, genuine note of curiosity evident in his voice. "Besides, this is like the perfect workout.'

I couldn't help but laugh at that and stopped my struggling, instead focusing my energy on making sure I was still covered by my ring outfit and hooded cloak.

We chatted a bit more about nonsense before finally reaching our destination of Talking Smack and Dean FINALLY deciding to let me go, but he did so in style.

Dean kept a tight grip on my shoulders and swung my legs around, while pulling my chest around to meet his; and in the same movement, flipped me completely over so I was standing again. I turned to look at the smirk on his shaggy face once I'd regained my balance and couldn't help but laugh at him.  
"Let me know when you want to be my gym weight again."

"And risk a possible death match with your wife?" I sassed back at him.

"With your track record; you'd win, Ice Queen." He winked at me before making his way past the camera men to wait on the sidelines for Renee to finish running the after-show. I just shook my head at the scruffy Lunatic as he dropped his duffle on the floor by what I assumed was Renee's luggage. I hadn't seen an episode of Talking Smack up close like this before but I had to say I was thoroughly amused by the amount of Superstars just waiting in the wings in case they were needed at a moments notice. I always assumed that unless you were announced for the talk show throughout the night that you didn't have to stick around. But apparently, this was the place to be after Smackdown.

There were groups of wrestlers all huddled together... almost clique-like. I didn't see Nattie around the area though so I chose to stay watching from the opposite side of the camera that Dean was waiting on; closer to his wife actually. I focused back on what was happening on screen; Daniel Bryan was being his over exuberant self, much to the obvious annoyance of the 13 time World Champion; and Renee was doing her usual best to regain control of the situation. A giggle escaped my lips at the antics of the trio and I barely noticed when I received company in my little alcove.

"So how was your first night?" I turned to look at the source of the deep voice coming from behind me and came face to face with the walking Attitude Era Legend himself; Triple H.

"So far so good. I'm still hiding from a few friends though, so don't let Styles, or Dillinger find me" I grinned and winked at him in hopes of creating a good friendship/working relationship from the start.

"Well I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself so far," Hunter laughed, "but I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"Are you doing a Wade Barrett impersonation or am I about to be upset on my first day?" I asked cautiously.

Hunter shrugged a little, "I wish I could say that I was doing an impression but unfortunately Vince has decided that a change needs to be made in order to make you work with the company."

"What do you mean? What kind of change exactly?" I laughed a little due to nerves before allowing him to continue.

"He wants you to be a free agent." Hunter explained further, "And because of this want, seeing as it's so rare for a female superstar to be given such status he also wants you to be doing a small media tour. Combine that with also wanting you to help mentor a few of the NXT up and comers You're about to have a very overloaded schedule."

"Is it not overloaded enough?" I laughed. The Game gave me a small chuckle himself knowing how hectic a schedule every member of the main roster dealt with on a regular basis.

"Actually with Survivor Series and TLC coming up for Raw and your history of 5-star-no disqualification matches under your belt," Hunter appeared to be thinking aloud, "You should really be helping mentor some of the current roster as well. Your presence is really going to zhoosh up the Womens division."

I sighed heavily, "So what I'm hearing is that my next day off will be...?"

"Probably sometime around Christmas?" Hunter looked apologetic at his response and I cringed at his answer. Working the indy circuit was exhausting and I had hoped to be able to secure at least one day a week back home with my new schedule.

"Well, it's not like I'm used to having time off anyways." I took a deep breathe in and held it for a second before letting go of the air and the tension that crept in with his response.

"I like the optimism, I do," A genuine smile etched itself across Hunter's face as he watched me process the news. He placed his hands upon my shoulders and had me face him. "Just know, that if you need anything at all during the next few months that you need only ask."

"I've done with less, but if you can guarantee that I have a bed to sleep in each night, I'll be golden." I tried to laugh off the thought of the many nights I slept in my car while traveling between shows or the number of times I'd slept on airport benches waiting for flights to come in.

Hunter looked appalled at the mere thought of doing anything less than providing a full hotel room for my troubles. "My dear girl! Did you read the last page of your contract?"

"I did... but I am not sure what you are referring to" The look of confusion on my face could probably be seen from the Talking Smack set.

"Jayna, Your contract includes accommodations, vehicle rentals, flights and paid injury; in the case of that unfortunateness. As well as a large abundance of other things. You're being well taken care of here. Don't you worry."

The sigh of relief that came at his words could have been heard down the block. I couldn't fathom the idea of going back to couch surfing and scavenging for meals. "Any other marching orders Bossman?"

Looking up at him I could see the smirk spread on Hunter's face at my reference to him being my boss. I don't think he ever gets used to being reminded he has a lot of power in the company.

"Raw is in Portland next week, so we will need you there for Monday. I've got your itinerary finished and changed over already, should be emailed out in the next few hours. Media and a photo opp for the website. You'll have to update your twitter bio this week, it's all in the email. But there is one thing we need of you before your Raw debut."

"Whatever you need Bossman."

Hunter gestured towards the Talking smack broadcast that was still happening. Naomi had taken her spot at the desk to talk to Daniel and Renee while I was busy talking to Hunter. He then grabbed a folding steel chair from against the wall and handed me the weapon. "I think a little bit of our audience doesn't know what you can do with one of these bad boys... and seeing as you're going to be on both shows..."

I grasped the steel in my gloved hands and smirked at him. "You think I need to make more of an impact?"

"Wouldn't hurt that heel character, that's for sure." He winked. I nodded in understanding and he let me walk past him before he moved behind the camera to make sure the camera operator knew what was about to go down.

I decided to move over beside Dean who had finished doing whatever it was he needed to do and was now just waiting on his wife. He looked at me questioningly when he noticed the steel chair in my grip but I merely winked at him and plastered the most innocent smile I could muster before turning back to watch Naomi in her interview...

_"I think the WWE Universe knows what I'm capable of as their Smackdown Women's Champion and would love to see me hold the belt again" Naomi told Renee as she flipped her neon hair over her shoulder._

" _I agree with you there Glow-worm!" Daniel exclaimed, fist pounding against the desk, causing Renee to jump a little in surprise._

" _So do I, don't think I don't," Renee added quickly, "But how do you feel about the new threat in the women's division; Jayna Frost. You've never faced her in a ring, you've never even seen her compete, and she has an unprecedented amount of power for a new female superstar_ _:both with her ability to set her own first match and her actual power- I mean just look at what she did Shane McMahon. What are your thoughts on having to face such a force Naomi?_ _"_

" _That Ice Chick ain't got nothing on me and my Glow Renee, Have more faith!" Naomi laughed. "I can handle anything she dishes out and return it ten fold, so if she thinks she's just going to march in here and take my spot in line for that title, she's got another thing coming! Me and my glow will never be put out! And I can guarantee-"_

_Naomi was cut off by a steel chair hitting her in the spine and instantly she crumbled beneath the glass desk. The camera caught her every move as she tried to shield herself from the onslaught of chair strikes being rained down upon her before a pair of black gloved hands gripped Naomi by her hair and picked her up only to throw her back down on the glass. The camera didn't pan up to show the attacker_ _until the viciousness was over and Naomi lay still._

_Jayna Frost stood over the lifeless body of the former Women's champion with a sick smile on her face. She looked at Renee and Daniel before crouching to pull Naomi up by her hair once more and hiss just loud enough for the camera and sound crews to catch it, "Handle that, Glow Worm."_

_Jayna threw the champion back down to the ground and stomped back off screen with a laugh pouring from her lips._

" _She's hurt real bad Renee, She needs a medic NOW." Daniel yelled as he went to crouch beside Naomi as she groaned in pain on the floor. The medical team came and placed her on a gurney before carting her off screen promptly ending the broadcast._


	2. Breathe In For Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayna Frost is nothing if not controversial. She's a hardcore Ice Queen from the Indy Wrestling scene with her sights set on the top of the WWE mountain. Her way looks clear; but will old flames and new encounters hinder or help her on her way? *planned out/eventual OC/Mox - lots to cover though*

***Its hard to dance, dance through the avalanche!***

"You would have that as your ringtone." AJ laughed as I grabbed my phone off the bar top of the hotel cocktail lounge where Tye, AJ and I had taken up shop for the remainder of the evening in Grand Rapids.

"Could be worse, her ringtone was 'Cold as Ice' by Foreigner for the better part of five years there." Tye shoved at my shoulder playfully and I sneered at him in response before silencing the call from an unknown number before replacing my phone back on the bar top. They had finally tracked me down outside the arena by the fleet of rental cars hired by corporate, and had offered to drive me back to the hotel rather than try to make my way there myself. Naturally, after we all stashed our things away in our rooms, we'd gravitated towards the lobby.

The three of us were sat at the bar but there were plenty of other Smackdown superstars around the room. Dolph Ziggler was at a table in the corner playing cards with Baron Corbin and The Uso Twins while they all intermittently downed random shots from an overflowing tray; Nattie, Carmella, Naomi and Charlotte were all huddled on a couch watching a rerun of some reality show while giggling over a bottle of wine. Even the commentary team was on the other edge of the bar enjoying a few drinks before everyone flew home the next day.

Everyone except for me of course.

***Its hard to dance, dance through the avalanche!***

My phone lit up again, the same unknown number flashing across the screen. AJ rolled his eyes at my ringtone again and this time I responded by sticking my tongue out at him as I answered the call, assuming it must be important for the caller to be so persistent.

"Hello?"

"I heard this is the number for an Ice Cat." A familiar deep voice said with a hint of amusement.

"That depends on the time of day and who's asking." I finished the rest of the rye and cola concoction in my glass and nodded to the bartender when he gestured to refill me.

"What if a lunatic was asking?"

"I mean I've always thought you were more of a full blown psychopath than a lunatic but I'd wonder why you were actually calling me Mox and not here drinking with me and my boys." I smirked into my cell as I spoke, the hint of amusement in his voice rubbing off on me.

"Maybe I was waiting for an invitation."

"You were never the type to need an invite." I took a sip from my newly refilled glass and turned to look at Tye and AJ next to me. The two were engaging in an arm wrestling match stemmed from one too many beers in Tye's case, and one too many coconut rum and colas for AJ. I shook my head at their antics and returned my full attention back to my phone call. "Members of the unhinged masses like ourselves don't tend to follow traditional social protocol after all."

"You're right on both points Jay," The mirth in his voice evident through the phone. "And yet I still await an answer to my invitation request."

"When have I ever said no to anything you requested?"

"Do you always speak in Innuendos?"

"You think you'd be used to it by now Mox" I laughed into my glass "So when will you be gracing us with your presence?"

"How about now?"

I almost choking on my drink as I whipped around on my stool, phone still up to my ear at the sound of Dean's voice behind me. He closed an ancient looking flip phone and smirked at me as he stuffed it in the front pocket of his jeans. I followed suit and set my phone by my glass on the bar behind me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Fringe?"

"Please, Mr Fringe is my father." he joked before taking the stool to my right and striking up a conversation with the bartender while ordering himself a beer. AJ gave me a shove and I looked to my left to my boys; the look on Tye's face was skeptical at best.

"Hope you know what you're getting yourself into with that one" AJ hissed under his breathe.

"Yeah... I see a Wendy situation happening all over again." Tye added quickly while taking a sip of his umpteenth beer; spilling a bit down the side of his face.

"Drink Much Dilly?" AJ grinned as he downed another shot of Malibu.

"Shut Up!" Tye retaliated, wiping the liquid from his chin as the two of them began to bicker like children. I shook my head, with a laugh and turned back to my right.

Dean was half way through his pint and was switching back and forth between staring at the door and trying to start a conversation with me, all the while a concerned expression on his face as he continued to practically chug back his beer.

"Missing Something?" I questioned, lifting my own drink back to my lips to take a long sip.

"Renee said she'd try and join us after she finished up her 'Unfiltered' segment for the evening, so I'm keeping an eye out for her. Should introduce you two properly, you know, before she hears any stories..." He looked a little worried and instantly my face melted into one of my softer expressions at his inner conflict. It was clear on his face that he wasn't sure how this meeting was going to go, but that he knew it was necessary. Few knew of our history together but those that did wouldn't think to ask before mentioning it to her; and the last thing I wanted was to ruin his new marriage.

"It'll be okay, I mean if not tonight, we can always touch base on Monday." I hid my smirk by taking another sip of my drink and trying not to react to his confusion.

"Aren't you in Seattle next week? Or are you not on the live shows yet?"

"Nah I'll be in Seattle Tuesday. But I'm in Portland Monday night." My smirk grew behind my glass and I knew I had piqued his interest; as well as the interest of AJ and Tye who had finally stopped bickering and were finishing up an arm wrestling match being judged by Bobby who must have joined them while I was distracted. Once my words had set in, all four boys seemed to talk at once:

"Why are you going to be in Portland?"

"Yeah, who do you know in Oregon?"

"Do you have indy friends in Portland?"

"Isn't Raw in Portland?"

"How should I know, I'll be in Seattle!"

"Yeah Raw's in Portland this week. Got me a tag match with my Shield brother."

"Against Sheamus and Cesaro? That'll be a good show!"

"WAIT! Maybe she's going to Raw!"

"Are you transferring to Raw already!?"

"Didn't you just get signed to Smackdown?"

"What about the repercussions from your attack on Shane?!"

"Not to mention that Talking Smack beat-down you gave Naomi."

"That was brutal."

"Why are we all talking over each other!?" Bobby finally managed to get their attention by slamming his hand on the bar top – though he also got the attention of a good chunk of the other people in the lobby. He realized such pretty quickly and waved his hand at the other members of the Smackdown locker room before turning back to the group.

All four of them looked at me for answers as I took my time finishing my drink and ordering another. I turned around on my stool and faced the rest of the bar with my new glass in hand before I chose to speak; "Oh I'm sorry, were you done your little brainstorming session?"

"We need explanations now Jay!" Tye prodded giving up on his beer and giving his stool over to Bobby so he could stand in front of me. I looked at him cautiously over the rim of my glass at his exasperated expression. The other guys kept looking between themselves, trying to read each others faces.

"Oh Dilly," I placed a hand on his shoulder and put the saddest look on my face that I could muster, "I'm going to miss you my friend."

"You are going to Raw?" His face fell and I couldn't actually recall ever seeing such a look of disappointment on his face ever before in my life.

It almost made me feel bad.

Almost.

"Hunter came to talk to me about it before my attack on Naomi. Vince wants me on Raw."

Tye took a breath before he responded and I took another sip from my glass. "I guess we can still hang out on the off days... I mean we'll only see each other for like half days and only when I actually go home instead of the apartment in Florida..."

"But you and I can hang out more!" Dean grinned pulling me into a bone crushing hug and nearly jumping up and down.

"Your inner 5 year old is showing Ambrose," AJ laughed and Dean instantly scowled at the redneck causing AJ to laugh harder.

"Well I hate to burst that bubble as well Mox..." I managed to choke out as he finally realized he should put me down.

"Explain." AJ pressured, his hands moving to his hips. The way he was looking at me reminded me of the way he reprimanded his kids. Bobby was sipping his beer over AJ's shoulder, while looking between us as if fireworks were about to erupt and he had a front row seat.

I glowered at his antics before responding to one of my oldest friends, who was currently acting like an overbearing father figure. "Well, Hunter came to talk to me today and yes, Vince wants me on Raw. But I won't exactly have much free time coming up..."

"Wait... Are you... did they..." Tye stuttered out but never got to his point. Bobby put his hand on Dillinger's shoulder promptly stopping his attempt at questioning me.

"What I believe Dillinger is trying to ask is, did they give you Free Agent status?" Bobby finished for Tye, who looked ever so grateful at the Glorious one for helping him out.

"Among other things."

"Girl, how in tarnation?!" AJ exclaimed in a way only he could; making me as well as Dean laugh.

"As I said, Vince wanted me on Raw." I began, "Hunter and Shane want me on Smackdown and neither wanted to budge... On top of which they want me to help mentor the NXT girls with their aerial maneuvers and to make sure that the Raw women are ready for TLC next month."

"and you're sleeping when exactly?" Tye questioned.

"Oh sometime after the media tour." I threw back the rest of my drink and swallowed it quickly, gesturing towards the bartender to refill my glass. "I think Christmas was mentioned for the general time of year for my next day to myself.."

I laughed myself through the stress that was slowly creeping up my neck, but I couldn't shake the shutter of anxiety that swept through me. I tried to run my fingers through my hair; forgetting that it was still braided off my face from the show. Instead I just closed my eyes to deal with the overwhelming feelings that were slowly starting to weigh me down and took a careful sip from my new glass. As if I could telepathically relate how I was feeling to the boys I felt several hands begin rubbing my back in comfort; and another set begin to slightly massage my shoulders to relieve my tension, as well as a hand on my arm. It was finally sinking in that in this company; I knew I had people in my corner. People who would have my back. No more staying on edge to make sure someone wasn't plotting against me... no more wondering where my next paycheck was coming from...

The anxiety that had taken over my body – and had been present throughout my life until this point was leaving... An entirely new sensation of acceptance and security came over me and I felt the relief wash through me like a cold shower.

"No stressing out!" Tye shoved me playfully once I reopened my eyes. "This is a great opportunity for you and I'll be damned if I don't help you through that anxiety monster of yours to see you succeed Miss Free Agent Ice Queen."

The smile that lit my face at his words was enough to put my boys at ease and the group of us kept the rest of the evening as light and airy as possible. A few rounds later the vast majority of the Smackdown roster had headed back to their rooms for the night and I had the bartender split my tab between AJ and Tye – as per Arena Hide and Seek Rules. I then bid my boys goodnight with a round of hugs and made my exit to try and get as much sleep as possible while I still had the time to do so.

Dean decided to take his leave at the same time seeing as he wasn't as close as myself with the rest of the guys – and Renee had not shown after all; causing him to feel bummed out despite the good vibes felt from the evening at the hotel bar.

I tried boosting his spirits a bit as we walked through the lobby towards the elevators by shoving him slightly and making faces at him; the usual things that used to work regularly back in the old days. But it seemed that short of throwing myself over the back of the hotel couches, that I wasn't about to get him back into the happy guy that he usually was.

"Sorry I can't fix it Mox." He shrugged and sent a small smile my way at my words, the elevator arriving as he did, so he gestured for me to go ahead of him.

We rode in silence, but when the elevator dinged and the door opened onto my floor I made to move out of the enclosed space but he caught me in the door way and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you a lot Jay" Dean's deep voice whispered into the top of my head, where he had pressed his lips into my hair. I knew I shouldn't be enjoying the feeling, but I couldn't exactly help myself.

His cologne had always been intoxicating and I blamed the amount of whiskey in my system for letting myself enjoy it for as long as he held me there.. "I know I should have called you after getting my contract; hell I should have at least attempted to text..."

"yeah because you were going to learn to text," I mumbled into his chest, he gave a scoff before releasing me slightly. As I pulled back from him, there was a sheepish look on his face, almost as if he expected me to punch him or something for bringing up the past. But instead I shoved my feelings for him down back into the steel trap that enclosed my beating heart and chose to take his face in my hands... the way I always used to whenever I needed to get a point across while he'd been drinking. It was the only way he'd ever focus on me long enough to listen to the words I was saying; The way I held his face in front of me made sure that he made eye contact: to make sure my words stuck in his head, "I forgave you the moment you let me hide in your locker."

His face lit up in one of his signature smiles- dimples and all – and he pressed his forehead down onto my own causing my alcohol addled brain to fog up. The elevator door choose that moment to try and close on the two of us and he laughed, finally letting me exit into the hallway. I took a deep breathe and gave him a short wave with a smile, saying I'd text him in the morning. He finally let the doors close and went off to his own floor.

As I walked down the hall towards my own room; I slapped myself across the face to get that butterfly inducing, dimpled smile out of my head; reminding myself that it didn't belong there. He was spoken for- completely so. I wasn't going to be that terrible old friend that ruined his new life. I was going to be supportive of his new relationship so long as he was happy, and in order to do so I had to make sure OUR past stayed back in CZW where it damn well belonged...

* * *

By Saturday afternoon I was beyond exhausted.

My normal indy schedule was nothing in comparison to the itinerary that I awoke to Wednesday morning. At least I had been the one making up my indy schedule. Sure I had places I had to be at by certain times, but most of the day was mine to do with as I saw fit.

The WWE had other plans entirely.

Hunter had basically filled over 18 hours of my day. Hell, he had even scheduled my work out each day, had my interview and appearance outfits shipped to my hotel rooms with specific labels and a new suitcase to accommodate them, set up where I was to eat in whichever city I was scheduled to be in AND worked out my travel time. He basically had my weeks scheduled down into five-minute increments.

I learned pretty early Wednesday morning that traffic was going to be my undoing seeing as my itinerary didn't seem to account for it very well.

I'd already been up since 6am to make it into Salem, Oregon on time from the media tour of what felt like every possible wrestling news outlet in Chicago the day before.

"I really should have cherished my time off more" I said aloud as I pulled my rental car into the lot of the studio I was scheduled to be at for the next few hours. Seeing as I had pretty much sped the entire way from the airport to this photo shoot, I had arrived an entire ten minutes ahead of schedule so I took the time to blare my favorite Canadian band compilation album through the sound system of whatever car I'd been assigned (I hadn't really been paying much attention to be perfectly honest)..

Letting my eyes close and my head lean against the steering wheel I let the loud rock music flow over me; soothing and de-stressing my soul; allowing me to calm myself just enough to wrap my head around the fact that after this shoot I was scheduled to make an appearance at the local live event. What I was going to be doing there was beyond me but that was another thing I'd learned in the last few days - Figure it out as you go.

As the song turned over to the next track on the album and the first chords of an Our Lady Peace song rang through the speakers I leaned back against the seat again and took a few deep breaths; trying to basically ingest the music to keep me in the zone. I needed to be able to look alive for the photos that were going to be taken for the website today; and that would be hard enough running solely on caffeine and the power nap I'd managed to squeeze in the hotel room I barely used for two hours the night before.

The song ended quicker that I expected and I sighed to myself before switching the car off and gathering my cell out of the cup holder. I was just about to grab my bag from the back seat when a knock on the window made me jump out of my skin; my phone flying from my hand and landed somewhere in the back of my rental.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't expect that to happen!" I heard muffled through the window as I tried to get my heart back into its place in my chest. I turned to glare at the source of my heart attack and was a little confused to come face to face with bearded face of Seth Rollins.

I shot him a questioning look that he returned with a grin before I gestured for him to back up a bit. Grabbing the keys from the ignition, I opened the door and climbed out of the vehicle with as much grace as humanly possible.

"I really didn't mean to scare you," Seth Rollins' voice was thick with his Midwest accent and a hint of apologetic guilt. "I was only going to ask what song you were listening to."

I eyed Mox's tag partner carefully. He was in his casual attire of a red 'Gryffindor' shirt and jeans with his hair pulled back in a bun at the base of his neck. I really couldn't be mad at him. He seemed genuine enough and I couldn't be pulling my usual shtick of being an irritable bitch to one of Mox's boys; so I took a breath and shook my head slightly. "Don't be sorry for that, I'm the one whose running on only power naps for sleep these last few days. It's not your fault I'm so jumpy."

I heard his deep, almost maniacal laugh sound as I turned to dig through the back of my rental for my previously airborne cell phone. "Ambrose did tell me something about you being a grump without sleep, I wish I could tell ya that you get used to it but you really don't."

I ended up having to climb into the back seat entirely to reach my phone as it had somehow managed to fly in to the very back section of the SUV and I had to drag my significantly too short butt over the back seat to grab it. "You guys must really run out of things to talk about on the road if you're already talking about me."

"Well if it wasn't for his wife I may have to tell him about this particular angle that you've put yourself into..." The smirk in Seth's voice was strong and it was only then that I realized that the skirt that Hunter, or his secretary, or WHOEVER had picked out for me that day was far too short for the position that I had climbed into; and my ass was completely on display for the Architect of the WWE.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed loudly as I snatched my phone off the floor of the SUV and quickly righted myself into a sitting position, smashing my head off the roof as I went. Seth was trying to stifle his laughter with his fist and doing a terrible job of it.

Naturally I felt the need to punch him in the gut and as soon as I had shuffled my way out of the vehicle without displaying myself further; I did just that.

"Oooff!" Seth double over from my quick, sharp jab to his stomach. "Damn girl... you practice strong style or something?"

"When I find it necessary." I sassed him as I grabbed my bag out of the back seat and shut the door of the vehicle swiftly. Throwing the bag over my shoulder I began making my way towards the studio doors, rubbing the top of my head with my palm to ease the slight sting as I went.

"Why do I feel like I should apologize for getting punched?"

My signature heel smirk slid into place as I spun to face him, while also continuing my walk towards the studio, "I have that effect on people I guess."

***And it's hard to dance, dance through the Avalanche!***

My ringtone began to ring out on my cell just as Seth caught up with me, with him having jogged halfway across the parking lot.

"Hey Bossman, what can I do for you?" I answered after glancing quickly at the caller ID.

"Just wondering where you're at Jayna. We're waiting on you to start the shoot after all." Hunter's booming voice rang through my ears. It didn't seem to matter whether the man was angry or trying to be chipper – he always seemed to sound menacing. "Did you get stuck in traffic?"

"No, no, I'm just on my way in now. A certain Architect distracted me from the task at hand." I glared a touch at Seth as his interest piqued at the mention of his name.

"Good! You have Rollins with you then. Perfect. I don't have to make a second call." I reassured Hunter that I was in fact on my way into the building and strode through the doorway that Seth had opened for me; giving him a nod of acknowledgment as I passed. Once Hunter could see me he let the line disconnect and he ushered me into hair and makeup for the shoot...

After what felt like a solid hour of being poked and prodded to within an inch of my life – the style team decided I was ready for my shoot and let me free of the confines of their chairs. Once dressed in my usual ring garb – Hunter swept me up and ushered me in front of the camera to begin the shoot.

"Just do your thing, we want this to feel as authentic as possible." Hunter instructed. "Your fans will already know what to see out of you and we don't want to change that. So just move into positions that you're used to."

I began my poses as usual, with my white blonde hair being flipped over my shoulder accompanied by a menacing smirk. Moving into my arms crossed over my chest and my eyebrow raised and my head tilted to express sass. Every time I moved an inch the flash on the camera went off. I moved my finger slightly? Flash. I quirked my eyebrow slightly? Another Flash. My jacket twisted as I moved slightly? Another flash. I'd never had experience with such a thorough photographer before and it made me giggle in some instances. To my surprise Hunter had the photographer get a few shots of me smiling instead of glaring or smirking. After what seemed like a thousand photos were taken and I had to blink the light spots out of my eyes, Hunter told the photographer that we were good and ushered me off the set.

"I received your bio this morning." Hunter began, "I sent it to our copy editor to polish it up a bit but otherwise it was exactly what I wanted."

Hunter had asked me to write my own bio – which was completely unheard of but he was trying to insert as much authenticity into the website as possible; and by having me write it myself there was a guarantee of correct information without embellishment. He wanted to make sure that my bio was done justice. I had spent my flight from Detroit to Chicago slaving away on it making sure to include the highlights that I felt were necessary for new fans to know.

"Glad you liked it," I smiled a bit. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of my work. After all, I was many things but I would never pretend to be a journalist "I kind of figured that it could use some polishing... It has to be PG after all."

"That it does," Hunter chuckled a bit. "And your indy days are far from PG in some cases."

"Caught your attention in the end so I'd say it was worth it." I shrugged.

"Which lines right up with how you're to be booked on Raw this week."

I was a bit taken aback by that comment and quickly questioned him on his choice of words, "This week?"

"Oh yes, Vince insists on it," Hunter began, at that moment however Seth decided to join us in waiting for the cameraman to finish with his lighting tests. "And of course Rollins has perfect timing as usual."

"I pretty much make a living off of my timing there Hunter," Seth laughed and the two shook hands as if they were meeting for the first time in some weird acknowledgment of old friends who now work together. It was definitely a strange sight to witness first hand. When they finished their little catch up session Hunter turned to me with a smile.

"So Jayna, I've consulted with the rest of the producers to work out a game plan and Vince unfortunately got to them first. That being said, he has decided that you will be a welcomed addition to Raw in the form of a new face... so to speak." My eyes drifted to Seth for a moment but he seemed to be listening carefully as if he was getting all of this information for the first time as well. "Vince wanted you to be arm candy for Seth here but I nixed that in the ass so fast..."

I let out a sigh of relief and I could tell that Seth did the same. He didn't need the valet and I didn't want to be one. So we were both happy with that decision.

"But Vince insisted that you be paired up somehow. Its his idea that by doing so it will give you Jayna an instant step into the main event scene. Not like you couldn't have done that yourself with the contract you've been given but I digress." Hunter's face had a look of slight annoyance like he was entirely over dealing with Vincent Kennedy McMahon even though he was technically his father in law... "You'll still be a heel on Smackdown but on Raw you'll now be a face. So, I am leaving it up to the two of you to figure out how exactly you're going to work together so do not let me down. Make sure to include some of those hardcore moments that you're known for. With TLC in a few weeks it'll really help out. I have a lot of faith in both of your abilities. I know you won't let me down. Plus I think it'll be nice for you to have a personal guide to the landscape of Raw and how everything works behind the scenes."

"We won't let you down Trips." Seth said with a slick grin, as if he knew using that particular nickname was going to hit a nerve; and by the look on Hunters face, it had. "Ambrose and Jayna here go way back so it should be easy enough to come up with a game plan."

Hunter let out a sigh and turned back towards me. "Your itinerary will be updated to show that you'll be traveling with Rollins here where possible. Seeing the pair of you together will create a buzz in the WWE Universe and hopefully help completely assimilate you into the company in their eyes."

"and I'm sure if they assume that we're dating Vince will be pleased." I muttered slightly... much to Hunters amusement. He nodded and shrugged a little but before he could add anything else his phone began to ring and he excused himself to answer it, leaving Seth and I alone.

He smiled slightly and rocked a bit back and forth on the balls of his feet as if he was waiting for me to speak first. So I didn't let him down...

"Now would be as good as time as any to apologize Black."

His eyes went a little wide at the mention of his indy name but he shook off the slight shock and bowed his head at me. "You are more than correct, I am sorry that you needed to punch the shit out of me."

My patented heel smirk fell into place again at his words but he continued. "Clean slate then?"

I pretended to consider him for a moment and it was only when a quick flash of worry appeared in his eyes that I genuinely smiled at him for the first time. "Of course we're going with a clean slate, I mean the world is going to think we're dating after all these shenanigans and on top of that you're one of my best friends tag partners... can't be too much bad blood there or Mox will have to step in and take my side."

"He would not take your side!" Seth disagreed, his exclamation coming out like that of a child. I laughed at him slightly as I walked over to my pile of stuff to grab a change of clothes; leaving him to his own thoughts. Once changed into a pair of jeans and a black and white Bring Me The Horizon Tank top I refocused my attention back to the Architect.

"You call him Mox?" Seth asked, as I began taking out the pins from the braids my hair had been put into. If I was to appear at this event tonight, I was going prepared to wrestle; and pins in my hair would just be stabbing needles after a few bumps. "How far back do you two go anyways?"

"I can't not call him Mox.. Honestly, old habits die hard. I tried calling him Dean to Sami once and it left a weird taste in my mouth." I finished with the pins and then moved to pick up my bags from the floor. Just as I slung them over my shoulder, Hunter returned.

"Okay, new itinerary is good to go and should be in your email now. The two of you should have an uneventful time at the live event tonight. Try to have fun, I know that fans are looking forward to a good show." Hunter smiled. "Seth you and Ambrose have a good match with the Bar, don't beat them up too badly, we need Cesaro's arm in one piece for Raw Monday"

Seth and Hunter shared a laugh and even I couldn't help a small chuckle myself. Poor Cesaro seemed to be held together by kinesiology tape lately. Hunter then gestured to me, "Take care of this one though Rollins, She seems like she'll probably be a handful."

I rolled my eyes at Triple H and looked at Rollins as if daring him to agree.

"Yeah she's already sucker punched me once, I mean I deserved it, but still. I'll keep watch."

Instead of getting offended I just looked him up and down once, "Good little guard dog aren't ya?"

Which in turn caused Hunter to have to stifle his own laugh at the look on Seth's face that could only be described as saying 'could you not?', before he could continue the conversation however, Hunter's phone went off again. He looked down at the caller ID, "Oh, this is Steph. I'll have to let the two of you off on your own without supervision."

"Be good." He said quickly before adding, "If you need anything going into Raw to help sell this new partnership don't hesitate to ask... And Seth, Don't let her beat you up too badly."

I couldn't help the full burst of laughter that escaped me as Hunter walked away while answering his wife's call.

Seth was just shaking his head in disbelief. "How on earth did you manage to get him to like you so fast? Took me years and even now it's like we're coworkers and not friends. With you, he seems to treat you like a friend that he's bailed out of jail once or twice..."

I shrugged slightly, "Guess I'm just more likable than you are; not surprising really."

"Okay now I'm just offended." He crossed his arms across his chest, which got a scoff and a slight giggle from my end. The way I could rile him up so easily was just too much fun.

"You know if Mox had told me that his tag partner was this easy to mess with I'd have signed my contract with WWE faster." I picked up my bag and headed off towards the door to continue with my schedule for the day, knowing I had a short half hour for food allotted next.

"If I'd known you were so mean I'd have never told him I'd make an effort to get to know you." He muttered under his breath.

That stopped me in my tracks. I didn't think that Mox talked about me. In fact, I had assumed that up until my run in with him in the locker room, that I hadn't crossed his mind in the slightest...

"Mox asked you to make an effort?"

Seth had his left arm up and was sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, "You weren't supposed to hear that bit..."

"What else wasn't I supposed to hear?"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that! Just because you're cute doesn't mean that you can get all of my private conversations out of me that easy."

"oh you think I'm cute, do ya?"

"And again I put my foot in my mouth..."

I put a finger to my lips in thought for a moment before a slightly evil smile crept its way onto my face.

"Oh I don't like that look... Ambrose didn't warn me about that look..." He backed up away from me and it was then that I noticed he had his back to the door to leave. But I wasn't about to let him go without getting at least an inkling of what exactly Mox had said to him about me. If I could even get a small portion I'd calm my curiosity... Mox had always been a steel trap on his emotions towards anything and everything...

"Okay how about this. Tomorrow morning, before leaving for Portland. You join me in the gym. If you can keep up with me, I'll give you some dirt to use against Mox."

"I'm listening..." His face seemed to relax a bit, thinking he was about to be off the hook.

"But if you can't keep up... even for a moment... You have to tell me EXACTLY what Mox said to you about me."

Seth contemplated my proposal for exactly half a second before putting his hand out towards me; "Deal."

I shook his hand as firmly as I could muster and let my evil smile slide across my face again. You have no idea what you're about to be in for Mr Rollins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support so far! I'm trying to crank out chapters as fast as possible but I have to re-read them five or six times to make sure everything is copacetic lol I'll update as soon as I can with chapter 3! Rate & Review!


	3. A Bet Is A Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayna Frost is nothing if not controversial. She's a hardcore Ice Queen from the Indy Wrestling scene with her sights set on the top of the WWE mountain. Her way looks clear; but will old flames and new encounters hinder or help her on her way? *planned out/eventual OC/Mox - lots to cover though*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry for any delay but i cranked out this chapter as fast as possible! It's time to get a little more backstory in Jayna :)  
> Hope everyone enjoys it!

The energy from the Live Event was still coursing through the roster as we all ended up in the same hotel lobby after the show ended. The crowd had been on fire and could be heard throughout the backstage area when I had arrived shortly before show time. I hadn't really been part of the show as producers had me going through several bundles of paperwork to be able to start on Raw in the next few days. But that had been fine by me. After my last few days without sleep, a night of just signing my name on forms was easy enough to deal with.

The staff of the hotel was buzzing around answering questions and signing in Superstars that hadn't been to the hotel prior to the event; which apparently was most of us as I was waiting patiently in line for my turn at the desk to get my room key. I was zoning in and out while trying not to stare too much at a strange person with only pink bangs for hair that was sitting in the corner of the lobby stroking what appeared to be a guinea pig when I felt a sharp double tap to my shoulder.

Turning around, attitude ready to bitch out whomever had the damn nerve, I was quickly calmed by a pair of baby blue eyes that I knew too well.

"Didn't expect to see you here tonight Jay," Dean said with a wicked smile. He began to methodically remove what was left of the tape on his wrists from his match tonight. He was still in his full gear, but had his leather jacket thrown over his match worn black tank top. Seth and His tag match against Sheamus and Cesaro had closed the show and he had clearly wasted no time at all grabbing his bags and hightailing it back out of the arena to avoid the onslaught of fans.

"It's a nice surprise though." I smiled at him and he pulled me into his side in a half hug, he was still sweaty from earlier but I didn't mind in the slightest. "I'd have told you if I'd known, but my schedule has changed more times in the last three days than a new babies diaper..."

Dean scoffed, "yeah because you've ever been allowed near someone's kids."

"Hey! Jake has kids!"

"Crist? You mean Liz let you babysit?"

"Well... No... Not exactly..." I said sheepishly.

"Then I'm right. No one would let you near their kids." A smirk that said ' _You know I'm right so you should just admit it_ ' slid onto Dean's face and I couldn't help but gape at him. He was right of course. I hadn't been around kids since I was a kid; and even then I was no good at interacting with them.

"Shush." I rolled my eyes at him a little and turned back to the line before me to check to see if it had moved at all. Surprise, surprise; it hadn't budged. There appeared to be a small commotion up front with Alicia Fox getting severely irritated at the staff for who knows what. Dana Brooke seemed to be trying to calm her down but it just meant the line wasn't going to be moving for a little while.

"You used to be so much better at comebacks you know that?"

"I used to be a lot of things – I mean it's not like I go around using Canadian Destroyers anymore... People change you know."

"Don't I know it..." Dean trailed off as if he was lost in memory lane so I took the opportunity to take in the look of that leather jacket on his muscular frame. He looked as good as he always did when he wore the thing... My brain started to fog over with the want to run my fingers across the scruff creeping up his cheek but I shook off the feeling and stamped the urge back into the depths of my gut. I was just calming the red in my face and refocusing on the line when I noticed Seth coming up behind Dean.

"Still waiting?" Seth asked as he slapped his tag partner on the back, jolting him out of his train of thought. Seth had clearly taken the extra two minutes to get out of his gear before leaving but his hair was on the verge of getting super fluffy now that it was no longer wet.

"Just just reminiscing a bit with Jay here..." Dean acknowledged, "You know, It's fun to bust her chops a bit."

"Wait. She has chops to bust?!" Seth asked incredulously, "Where was this information this morning when she was beating my ass?!"

"Two things;" I cut in; the line began to move again and I moved forward a few steps. "One, if I was going to beat your ass you'd have gotten more than a punch to the gut."

Dean snorted a little trying not to laugh at the idea of me punching his tag partner, Seth gave him the side eye and he smirked a little at him.

"And two: No more information about how to get on my nerves or other random things that Mox knows about me until after tomorrow morning."

Dean looked between Seth and I curiously, "Tomorrow morning? What got another modeling session?"

"Nope. Better actually. Jayna here thinks I can't keep up with her workout." Seth had a smug smile on his face at his words as if he'd already won. I covered my mouth to try not to laugh at his upcoming misfortune. He really thought he had a shot and it was almost cute.

Dean's eyebrows shot up into his shaggy hair, "Your funeral dude."

Seth's face instantly paled, "Wait. What?"

"Man, I can't keep up with the shit that this one calls a work out." Dean pointed in my direction and I couldn't help the smirk on my face. "I know you're Cross-fit Jesus and all that but you're screwed."

Seth looked between Dean and I skeptically before laughing a little, "You two are messing with me. You planned this whole thing out. Didn't you?"

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow." I shrugged.

Seth continued to look between the two of us, going back and forth between looking like he cracked a code – thinking we were in fact messing with him – and looking completely worried. His reaction probably would have started nagging at me if it wasn't for the hotel staff calling me forwards to collect my room key. I took a few minutes to collect my room information before turning back to the two members of the Shield.

"So. Whether we're messing with you or not. I'll see you down here in the lobby at 7am, preferably not near that person with the guinea pig" I pointed in the direction of the bald headed – pink banged person, when the two of them turned to look even Dean had a look on his face of 'what kind of crazy is that?' "Do not be late or I will consider our deal forfeit and instantly collect my prize."

"Oh I'll be here. Don't you worry."

"Hold up, you made a bet?" Dean asked, "what were the conditions?"

"I reveal some of the things you told me about her if she wins and she tells me dirt on you if I win." Seth responded simply.

"Whoa! That's not fair! I get screwed either way!" Dean complained loudly.

"Whatcha gonna do about it Mox?" I asked, a fire lighting in my belly. Those words had come out of my mouth on more than one occasion and not always in a PG setting.

Dean groaned loudly in annoyance, "Guess I'll see you at 7am Jay,you fucking psychopath."

"Best. Bet. Ever." I grinned. "You haven't done my workout in what? Over nine years?"

"Don't remind me... I lost last time too..."

Seth looked between us again, "You've made this bet before?"

"Lots of times, this will be my tenth I think..." I stepped towards the elevators as I heard them ding open and left the two of them standing in the middle of the lobby. I stepped inside the lift and went to press a button before looking back at the pair, "I've also never lost."

As the doors closed I took a mental snapshot of the tag team. Dean's face was looking completely defeated, Seth's on the other hand was fearful.

* * *

My alarm went off at the crack of dawn and it brought back flashbacks of my childhood.

Sunday morning training was never my favorite moment of the week but Mother always had her way and that meant being first to the gym every day. I went through the same motions today as I did then; quick shower, braid the hair back and get into my gear. Breakfast back then was practically non-existent as Mother always insisted I run solely on coffee. Took me far too long to get it through her head that I was actually allergic to coffee beans... Looking back I'm surprised I managed to do anything with all the hives I always had on my arms... Thank god for long sleeves.

I was ready in the lobby with my workout duffle bag by 6:45am which was just enough time to hit the vending machine. Not that I wanted much, just a water. For what I had prepared for the day I needed to not be too bloated.

I was just contemplating a piece of toast from the breakfast bar the hotel had set up when the elevator doors dinged and out came two of the Hounds of Justice. Dean looked quite awake and it was then that I recalled that he liked to take in a morning run, and thus had probably been awake since 5am. Seth on the other hand looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and thrown on sweats. His hair was still loose and very clearly needed a brush and he was still picking bits of sleep dust out of his eyes as he walked across the lobby.

"Ready to work up a sweat?" I asked with a grin.

"How are you so chipper this early?" Seth questioned, "I thought you were grumpy when you had a lack of sleep..."

"Oh she is grumpy under all that upbeat attitude." Dean answered for me, "She's just excited to ruin our day..."

I fully laughed at the truth of his statement, "You know me so well Mox."

"Yeah I just know you live to torture people this way..."

"True..." I threw my duffle up onto my shoulder and started towards the door. "Let's get a move on boys."

"What no coffee first?" Seth complained.

"And risk you throwing it all up on the mat?" I sassed him. "I don't think so."

Travel to the gym was quick and simple. It was only when we pulled into the parking lot for Peak Elite Gymnastics Academy that Seth finally realized what he was in for.

"Gymnastics? Like the ribbon twirling and the dancing?"

I shook my head at him as I turned the car off. "No. That's rhythmic gymnastics. This facility does competitive Gymnastics. So you're in for quite the work out. Its hard to find a good set of bars on the road."

"Bars?" Seth looked to Dean for answers.

"You'll see man, Just make sure you stretch or you'll pull a hammy."

We were greeted at the door by a young woman will bright green eyes and an even brighter smile. "You must be Jayna! I'm Ireland, we spoke to Hunter's secretary on the phone."

I shook her hand politely and smiled. "Yeah She's been setting up everything for me, I don't even know her name to be honest..."

"I see you brought friends!" Ireland eyed up the boys for a moment. "What are their skill levels exactly?"

"Oh, no. They're beginners." I laughed, "I mean they are wrestlers so they're not completely inept and could, if prodded land a semi successful back tuck, but they're more here to be tortured than anything else."

Ireland looked from me to them concerned for a moment before shrugging a little and leading the way into the facility. She pointed out the change rooms to the boys and they went off to change into something a little more flip friendly. I myself didn't need an actual change room and merely took off my hoodie, sweats and shoes at a nearby bench, revealing my shiny, black, three-quarter sleeved leotard. Then began pulling on my wrist guards.

It had been a few months since I'd put them to use.

Dean came back out and plopped down beside me with a roll of wrist tape ready to go and I smiled at the sight. There was something hypnotic about the way he wrapped his hands and wrists and it was satisfying to watch.

"don't want to fuck up my wrists like last time..." He mumbled under his breath and I giggled. He had indeed wrecked his wrists the last time he did this work out with me. He had a match that night too and decided to just tape the shit out of them and drink until he couldn't feel them. Not the greatest idea but dammit he made it through the night with minimal blood loss, and back then we'd call that a win.

"Okay lets get this over with." Seth muttered as he came up next to us. His eyes panned down to my leotard and they bugged out of his head a bit. "Wait. You're like... prepared?"

"What you think I brought you to a competitive gymnastics facility to just fool around?"

"I mean kinda..." he said sheepishly. "The sign out front also said they have Ninja Warrior courses so..."

"If you're lucky and make it through the work out you can try one of those courses." I reasoned, the fact that he might get to try his hand at a Ninja Warrior course had Seth's face light up like Christmas.

"Look at him." Dean commented, "It's like you made his whole year."

"Well I'm going to ruin it first so I may as well give him hope."

Ireland returned then and led us out onto the gym floor itself. The room was huge with blue mats surrounding most of the equipment and with a large blue floor space for tricks and routines directly in front of us. Staring around the vast room I took a deep breathe in. The overwhelming feeling of adolescent stress crept up my back; I took a few step further into the room and shook out my limbs a bit, once loose I broke into a run and hit a hard round off back handspring with a full twisting layout. I landed hard on the balls of my feet and took another breathe in.

"Yeah I can still do this shit."

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL WAS THAT?!" Seth yelled from the other side of the room where he and Dean still stood by the entrance. I turned to look at him and he had his mouth wide open like he had just been told to catch flies. The smirk that hit my face as I was facing him was oh so natural and it honestly felt great to impress a little.

"That was beautiful Jayna!" Ireland praised from the sidelines, "When was the last time you hit the mat?"

"That trick specifically I couldn't tell you... but these tricks work their way into my regular move set pretty easily..." I shrugged a bit, stretching out my neck. "Give me one more pass and then we can start."

I turned back to the mat in front of me; I looked from one corner to the next, pointed my toes and broke out into another full on sprint – hitting three back handsprings and two somersaults in quick succession. Landing again hard on the balls of my feet. Taking another deep breathe in I turned back to Ireland and nodded a few times. "Okay, I'm good to start."

Her face was in a huge grin that I returned, she turned to the boys and motioned for them to come forward. "Okay boys-"

"Whoa, there's no way I'm doing any of that," Seth cut her off. "I can do a back flip as good as the next guy but fuckkkkk I don't even know what that last thing you did was!"

"It's called a Double Arabian-" Ireland began but again was cut off.

"I call it a one way ticket to the morgue for me." Seth exclaimed, 'You win, no contest. How in the damn hell was I supposed to compete with that?!"

Seth continued his rant at Dean who just shrugged and stretched out his taped wrist a bit. "you gonna tell him or?"

I nodded, "Seth calm down. That was just my warm up."

"YOU'RE WARM UP!?"

"Yes?"

Seth turned on Dean next, "and you KNEW that she did this shit?!"

"Well yeah, how else do you think she got all those high flying moves down?" Dean chuckled.

A red blush began to creep up Seth's neck as if he was embarrassed about something.

"Wait. You didn't know she was a high flyer did you?" Dean asked. When Seth didn't answer and instead began to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly, Dean smacked him in the chest. "You told me you wanted to get to know her better and you didn't even do your own research?!"

"Well I-"

"Wait! You told me that Mox asked you to make an effort to get to know me." I countered. The red continued to creep up into Seth's face.

"Are we- are we working out today?" Ireland interrupted, saving Seth from answering.

"Of course! I'm so sorry! Where were we?" I said quickly looking away from the boys and getting back to the task at hand. Ireland began leading the three of us through the motions. We started with Pike Leg lifts, which Dean complained about the entire time as he didn't have the ability to bring his legs all the way up to his hands like I did without crushing 'his boys' as he called them. Seth could get his legs up but he too complained about a cramping in his groin.

He further complained when he watched me do the leg lifts in a straddle position and Dean shook his head and accused me of showing off.

When we moved on to chin ups and pull ups on the uneven bars the two of them were much better. Even managing to keep up with me when I transitioned to pulling the bars up to meet the back of my neck instead of my throat. Trying to get either of them to even attempt the beam was comical and Dean had too much fun attempting the rings for it to be considered a work out. After teaching them how to climb ropes without using their feet (and getting snapped at for trying to kill them) I decided to let it easy on them a bit.

"Okay, how are you both feeling?" I asked as we walked back over to the floor mat.

"Peachy – why exactly did I agree to this today?" Dean lay down on the corner of the mat with his face on the floor.

"You didn't agree. You just kind of said you were coming." I laughed.

"Well I'm clearly a glutton for punishment." He mumbled into the mat.

"and you?" I pointed at Seth.

Seth shook out his hair a bit and sighed. "Okay, I admit. This workout has been killer."

I smiled smugly. "I told you I'd torture you."

"yeah yeah, you win. Now what?"

"Well I decided to let you guys have a bit of fun..."

"Do we get to do the Ninja course!?" Seth asked, his attitude instantly changing to that of a kid in a candy store.

"Unfortunately, the Ninja Warrior course is currently down for repair and upgrade..." Ireland answered and Seth's face fell.

"But!" I added, "You're still in for a treat."

I gestured for Seth to follow Ireland and she took him off to a small room beside the floor mats. He returned a few minutes later in an intricate black harness with a ring. Dean had rolled over at this point and let out a low whistle "Someone about to hula hoop on mars?"

"What is this for exactly?" He questioned while also rolling his eyes at his tag partner.

I walked over and helped Ireland to clip him into the metal fibre cords that strung down from the ceiling. "This is for you to do my routine; without killing yourself."

Seth looked at me skeptically.

"Okay you have to trust me, " I pressed. "I'll do a full routine and show you my moves; and this harness will allow you to do the same flips, or whatever you want to do without breaking your neck."

I turned to Ireland with a nod and she went and hit start on an ancient looking stereo system; and the first chords of "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy rang out through the gym. I hit my first mark quickly, making two illusions and a leap before dancing slightly across the floor to hit the opposite corner. I turned back quickly and as the first sounds of Patrick Stumps voice came through the stereo I hit my first pass landing a double layout followed by a triple full; barely keeping myself within the mat with my quick landing. A few transitional moves later and my second pass of a double twisting double back and transitioned that into a half twist; landing in a split and popping back up quickly. As the song reached its peak I got my third pass of the floor in with the hardest part of my routine: a 1 and a half twist, punch double Arabian punch layout. Landing that hard and firm I finished my routine with a fluttering collapse into myself in the center of the mat as the song ended. Breathing hard I turned myself over and lay on the floor to catch my breath. It had been over a decade since I'd done my last competitive routine in its entirety.

"Okay you really do have to teach me some of those twists and flips..." Seth said in awe. "Deano, Imagine hitting that twisty thing she does off a ladder!"

Dean laughed from his spot on the floor where he was now sitting leaning back on his hands. "Oh trust me when I say I've seen it."

"WHAT!?"

"She's done it. Back in CZW, hurt herself real bad... granted she did hit that while jumping off that ladder into that table covered in tacks..."

"Don't remind me... tacks are my mortal enemy." I groaned at the memory, back itching with the scars of the tacks that had been pressed into my skin.

"Tacks? Not Light tubes?" Dean laughed.

"Nah Light tubes are quick. Tacks stick."

"Okay ya psychos." Seth shook his head at the two of us reminiscing about our past, "You're scaring the Civilians."

Ireland did look a little pale at our conversation, and I felt a little bad about it. I pulled myself up off the floor and turned to her with a smile. "I think I've got it from here if you don't want to listen to our war stories"

The relief on Ireland's face was evident and she quickly excused herself to do who knows what.

"So how exactly does this harness help me learn that twisty thing you did?" Seth asked gesturing down to the harness he was still strapped into.

"It will allow you to attempt the maneuver with a safety net of sorts." I smiled at him, "And the twisty thing I did is a basic corkscrew flip you just have to twist a multiple times and make sure you get enough speed and height to hit that many twists."

"Okay so how do I do it in the ring without the speed aspect?"

"Just got to make sure you can get the right height. Plus its easier in the ring because you don't HAVE to land on your feet." I double checked his harness quickly before taking a step off the mat and towards where Dean was still seated. "That was the hardest part of my transition from Gymnastics to Wrestling; making sure I landed properly."

Seth looked at the floor in front of him, then to me. I gestured for him to try it out and he still looked a little skeptical. "If you won't try it in a harness you'll never be able to pull it off in a ring."

The determination in his eyes flared to life and he turned back to the floor mat with a nod before hopping into a full run and attempted a front flip but the momentum he had going from the run caused him to over rotate and he managed two full flips before he lost control and the harness caught him in mid air making sure he didn't crash to the floor.

"You okay?"

"You're right I needed the harness..." He muttered.

It had taken a little over an hour but Seth had managed two flips with a corkscrew without the harness having to snatch him. He was getting much more confident even. Meanwhile I had convinced Dean to lay beneath the uneven bars so I could practice dismounts from a height with a target in mind. I'd managed three phoenix splashes from the bar in a row on him and he was officially tapping out from being my dummy. This was fine though because it was at this point Ireland came back to let us know that the gym was opening up for classes and that our time on the equipment was officially up. We all changed into street clothes and made out way back to the hotel to gather our things and check out of the hotel. It was time to head off to Portland for Raw.

* * *

The drive to Portland was pretty uneventful. Traveling alone was always that way to me.

Dean has naturally been traveling with Renee and even though Seth offered to drive with me I didn't want to impose on his travel plans with Roman; plus I already had the rental car so I may as well use it.

Though I did remind him I'd collect my bet winnings at my convenience and to keep his mind sharp so not to forget anything of note.

I spent the entire drive listening to mind numbing Rock and Screamo music and refocusing my brain on how exactly I was going to manage incorporating myself into Seth's WWE life. I was just pulling into the Moda Center when a stroke of genius hit me. I pulled out my cell as I parked and hit 'dial' on Dean's number.

_"Ello?"_ He answered gruffly.

"Moxleyyyy" I responded in a sing song voice.

_"Haven't heard that greeting in forever"_ He laughed.

"Well I'm back in your life so get used to it." I began making my way into the arena, showing ID at the gate as I went.

" _So what do I owe this call my Daisy?_ " Dean asked using a nickname I hadn't heard in 6 years. I felt my face warm up and allowed a smile to grace my face as I walked through the arena. No one else knew who I was talking to, so it was fine to enjoy the pet name for a moment right?

"There's a name I haven't heard in ages either..." I could hear Dean chuckle on the other end of the phone and it only made me dwell on the nickname longer... When he used to call me Daisy after a night out drinking and listening to random bands in dive bars back in Ohio. The first time he used it was to deter an overzealous old man who refused to take no for an answer. I was seconds away from punching him in his liver spotted face when Mox came over and threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. The old man had taken a step back at Mox's gesture and finally realized that I was not interested. But his arm had stayed over my shoulder for the rest of the night. When Sami had pointed it out as we were leaving Mox shrugged and pulled me closer saying that 'his Daisy' was staying close. He called me Daisy all the time after that...

I shook myself out of memory lane and refocused myself to the task at hand; "I have a favor to ask for the show tonight..."

I told Mox my plan as I found the schedule for the evening and the locker room to change into my gear. He was more than happy to help and when I told him to include Seth as Hunter wanted us to work together he told me he'd relay the message for me. I smiled to myself as I got into my gear for the night: black with gold stars and an ice blue jacket for the entrance. Then I headed off to hair and makeup to get camera ready, shooting a text to Hunter with a heads up about the plan for the night...

_"MY NAME IS THE MIZ AND WELCOME TO MIZ TV!" The Miz introduced his talk show to a mixed crowd reaction. His IC title thrown on his shoulder and the Bar at his side, which was per usual as of late. "My guest this evening is myself! Because you people deserve the best and that's clearly the three of us."_

_He stood laughing to Sheamus and Cesaro as he listened to the crowd reaction; loud boos which could be considered against Miz himself or his outward thoughts on the rest of the roster._

_The Miz went to raise the microphone back to his mouth to address the crowd once more but was cut off by the sound of motorcycles screeching out of the titantron. Dean Ambrose emerged from behind the curtain, one of the Raw tag titles thrown over his shoulder and microphone in hand. This was definitely the last person Miz had in mind for his talk show if the look on his face was anything to go by._

_"What do I have to do to get you off my back Ambrose!?" Miz yelled, "I didn't even want to see you tonight let alone have to talk to you."  
_

**_*BURN IT DOWN!*_ **

_Miz threw up his hands exasperated and Sheamus and Cesaro just looked generally angry as the entrance music for Seth Rollins hit. The people of Portland going a little nuts realizing that two of the members of the Shield were back out tonight; they had already addressed the WWE universe as a completed unit at the beginning of the show. Seth too emerged from behind the curtain with his Raw Tag Title and a microphone; but with a smug smirk on his face as he walked. He fist bumped Dean as he stepped up next to him and the crowd roared._

_"We know you hate us Miz, and at TLC we intend to make that worse." Seth began._

_"But seeing as annoying the three of you seems to be one of the highlights of my week I figure we could all have a little pow-wow." Dean made his way down the ramp with a boyish grin on his face as he spoke. Cesaro and Sheamus taking an earful of expletives from the Miz to try and get them to do something about the Lunatic only caused Dean to laugh outright. Seth followed his Shield brother with a thick laugh of his own._

_"Besides your ugly faces are funny to see all scrunched up in anger." Seth added, scrunching up his own face in a mocking way towards the unorthodox trio. Dean laughed again at the look on his brothers face._

_"Why don't you put your fists where your mouth is and fight us then." Sheamus snapped angrily; red mohawk shaking as he spit the words at the Shield._

_"I mean Roman's a little busy but we can have us a little match right here, right now." Seth agreed with a smile._

_"Looks like Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are agreeing to a handicap match." Booker T told the universe watching at home on commentary that night._

_"But lets even those odds a bit shall we, I mean there's three of you and only two of us." Seth went on._

_"Good thing I know a certain someone itching to prove to the universe what exactly they're made of." Dean rolled his shoulders back as if he was looking to start this fight right now and gesturing the titantron.  
_

**_*YOU BETTER MAKE A MOVE! SOMEBODY MAKE A MOVE!*_ **

_The WWE fans of Seattle went a little crazier as the sounds of Icon for Hire played throughout the Moda Center. Jayna Frost strutted out in an icy blue jacket and black and gold gear. Her blonde hair peeking out of the coat as she walked with purpose down the ramp; microphone in hand._

_The Miz threw up his hands again, but this time with a bit of a laugh towards The Bar. "You've got to be kidding me."_

_"Got a Problem Miz?" Seth asked._

_"I do actually, we three can't fight – HER!" Miz pointed at Jayna and the crowd booed at him._

_"what is it Mizzy?" Dean mocked, "Scared?"_

_"Of course not!" Cesaro butted in, "Miz isn't scared."_

_"Exactly!" Miz agreed in earnest,"I'm not scared of a girl."_

_"Its clearly that he thinks this situation is unfair." Cesaro went on, "She hasn't even had a match in WWE yet, Miz is clearly worried for her safety."_

_"Exactly!" Miz agreed again._

_"You don't give Jayna here any credit." Seth gestured to Jayna as she climbed the ropes and perched herself atop the turnbuckle. "She's the longest reigning Shimmer Champion of all time."_

_"Yeah because anyone's heard of that promotion..." Miz sassed. The crowd making it very clear that he was extremely wrong. "We all know that the only thing that matters is what happens in THIS company. Jayna Frost is all hype."_

_"I bet I could beat you." Jayna responded with a bite of anger towards The Miz_

_"Bet? In what world would I make such a bet!?" Sheamus nodded along with The Miz's logic. Dean shrugged slightly before visibly having a stroke of genius._

_"Fine, be a coward." Dean began, "Be afraid of a woman beating you up."_

_Seth nodded along with his Shield brother. "Plus we could make this interesting..."_

_As if reading his mind Dean finished, "If you win we will let the three of you add a stipulation to our match at TLC."_

_Miz gestured to the Bar to come together for a quick huddle. A moment later they broke apart and Miz had a big smug smile on his face; "I feel like this only benefits us so, deal."_

_It was then that Jayna jumped down from the turnbuckle and walked over to the three of them. She held out her hand towards the Miz to shake on the deal and when he took it she pulled him a little closer to her and brought the microphone back up to her mouth. "But if we win, I get your IC Title."_

_The smug look on The Miz's face fell quickly and the crowd roared in agreement. Dean was practically bouncing on his feet as he practically absorbed the energy coming from the crowd. Seth too seemed excited as he started yelling and laughing along with the fans._

_"Can she do that?!" Corey Graves practically yelled, "She can't have the Intercontinental Title!"_

_"Why not Graves," Booker T bantered back, "A woman had held it before. Chyna held that title in 1999, so why can't Jayna Frost hold it now?"_

_"Booker has a point" Michael Cole agreed "I'm getting a note from backstage that this match will go forward with those exact stipulations and it's coming up right after this break!"_


	4. Bow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayna Frost is nothing if not controversial. She's a hardcore Ice Queen from the Indy Wrestling scene with her sights set on the top of the WWE mountain. Her way looks clear; but will old flames and new encounters hinder or help her on her way? *planned out/eventual OC/Mox - lots to cover though*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! Hope you enjoy this chapter! As always rate and Review and I love you all! (^.^)

**Chapter 4**

_"And we are back!" Michael Cole greeted the audience as Raw returned from commercial._

_"If you're just joining us now, Where have you been!?" Booker T added._

_"Booker is right, Where have you been?" Corey Graves continued, "Jayna Frost could make a name for herself in the WWE tonight by running off with The Miz's Intercontinental Championship!"_

_"Technically if Ambrose, Rollins and Frost win tonight then She'd have won the title and it would no longer belong to The Miz, but who am I to talk in technicalities." Booker cut in._

_"All you do is correct me Booker. It's nothing new for you to be a pain in my side" Corey complained._

_"Gentlemen! Back to the match about to begin please!" Michael Cole scolded, refocusing their attention to the ring..._

I had already taken off my coat and was now bouncing up and down a few times to get my blood pumping. This match against the Miz, Sheamus and Cesaro tonight would be the first full match I'd had since my contract negotiations had begun and frankly my body was itching for the fight. I turned to my left and nodded at Seth who returned the gesture before turning back to my right to see Dean doing the same jumping that I had just finished. The look in his eyes was that of a feral wolf and I smirked.

"Ready for this one Mox?"

"Just like back in CZW Jay." he responded quickly. He then let out a growl from under his breath. "If it gets messy-"

"Then it gets messy." I growled back. He turned to me with a wild grin and I returned it with a fire in my eyes. CZW had the hardcore edge to its company; and even though WWE didn't share the same philosophy, Dean and I knew that if it called for it – we'd adapt to make sure that no matter what – win or lose- we'd stand tall at the end of this bout.

"Want me to start?" Seth looked between the two of us with our crazed looks and shook his head. "or would one of you psychopaths rather take the first hits?"

"They have to catch me first." I let out a laugh and bounced myself off the ropes a little, helping my back to remember the feeling and to get ready for it. Dean gestured for Seth to get out of the ring and stand by the turnbuckle. "She's got this. Trust me."

Seth put up his hands slightly in surrender and followed Dean's lead and letting me start the match. The crowd roared a bit and I couldn't help but soak in the excitement.

_"Looks like Jayna Frost is starting this match, do we think that's wise?"_ Corey Graves could be heard from the commentary desk and I couldn't help but shoot him a middle finger as Cesaro got into the ring with me.

_"Looks like she heard you."_ Booker T laughed at his fellow commentator, causing Corey to roll his eyes at Booker.

Cesaro and I circled the ring for a moment while we waited for the Referee to call for the bell. The second the bell rang out into the arena, Cesaro came at me quickly with a clothesline; but I was too fast for him. I ducked under his arm to run at the ropes to gain more speed and momentum. Cesaro had the same idea it seemed as he hit the ropes on the opposite side of the ring; so I used my momentum to hit him with a flying heel kick when we met in the middle. As soon as he hit the mat I kept on him; Continuing to hit the ropes and come back at him with maneuver after maneuver designed to keep him on his toes or on his back. I followed the flying heel kick with a dropkick and then a springboard corkscrew crossbody and went for a cover which Cesaro kicked out of at two. But I didn't slow down. I quickly got off the mat and climbed to the top rope. Cesaro had gotten to his feet at this point, but I used that to my advantage; hitting a blockbuster and putting Cesaro back on the mat. Again I went for the cover and again Cesaro kicked out at two.

_"Can this girl stay on her feet for longer than two seconds?!"_ Corey griped from commentary and this time it was Dean who threw him a middle finger. Corey threw up his arms in frustration. _"Am I the only one who thinks she's taking unnecessary risks?!"_

_"You're the only one not enjoying watching her work Graves."_ Booker disputed.

_"That's not true at all! Just look at The Miz!"_

I couldn't help but take Corey's advice and look at the Miz for a second. His face was almost green while he watched me dominate Cesaro. I threw a particularly nasty forearm into Cesaro's face while keeping my eyes on Miz just to see his reaction and sure enough he looked like he was going to vomit; which elicited a laugh to escape my mouth as I dragged Cesaro over to our corner and tagged in Seth to continue the beat down. Seth took Cesaro and held him against the ropes for me to be able to hit a step up Enziguri; landing on my feet by hitting a full back flip off the hit. Seth shook his head at me and then began working over Cesaro with his own moves as I got out of the ring.

_"Seriously, is the girl made of feathers?!"_ Corey blurted, _"No one should be able to move like that!"_

_"You're just mad that she kicked Cesaro's ass and could do the same to you."_ Booker sassed at him.

_"Don't put that out into the universe Booker! You don't want that kind of heat!"_ Corey cautioned and Booker laughed. I tried to tune them out and focus on the match at hand. Seth was hitting Cesaro with clothesline after clothesline and keeping him far away from his corner so he had no chance to tag out to Sheamus or the Miz. He hit a dropkick and then put him into a sleeper hold. When it looked like Cesaro was going to pass out, Sheamus took the moment to jump in and break up the hold. Dean took that as his cue to enter the fray and ducked into the ring to lay out Sheamus with an elbow smash that knocked the guy over the top rope and to the outside. Dean then bounced up on his feet and bolted across the ring, bouncing off the ropes, leaping over Cesaro – who was still laying in the ring – and diving through the ropes to tackle Sheamus on the outside. The crowd roared and I laughed out loud. Seth continued to work over Cesaro - who looked about dead at this point - and I eyed the Miz; he was still standing stalk still in his corner, looking ready to puke at any moment; but getting angrier by the second.

A light bulb went off in my head and I let a malicious grin slide onto my face as I dropped down from the apron. Dean was still wailing on Sheamus and patted him on the back as I made my way past the pair of them. The Miz was too focused on the fight in the ring to notice as I came up next to him on the apron.

"Good, you're back. Thought that lunatic did you in." Miz said relieved as I stood next to him, not even bothering to look at me. "I'm going to need your help if I'm going to retain this title tonight."

"Yeah, heaven forbid you fight your own battles right."

"What do you - " It was only then that Miz turned to look at me and I gave him a little wave and then decked him in the face with my forearm. When he fell back, he smashed his face off the steel steps and I laughed outright. The ref came over and started to yell at me to get back to my corner. I put my hands up in surrender and jumped down from the apron, kicked The Miz once and then skipped back around to our side of the ring. Dean was just finishing up his beat down on Sheamus and he was making his way back to the apron as well. We managed to get back to our tag ropes just in time for Seth to come over and smack Dean's hands to bring him into the fight.

Dean entered the ring like a bat out of hell just stopping Cesaro from tagging out and beating him back into the opposite corner with the violent agitation of a wild dog. The ref tried to get him out of the corner by counting and warning him but Dean only stepped back to walk in a circle and then return to his beat down. How Cesaro was still standing at this point was beyond me.

Dean put Cesaro into a monkey flip and watched the Swiss Superman fly across the ring and land in the opposite turnbuckle. Dean got up and beat on his chest a bit, getting the crowd riled up right before getting hit by Sheamus who had gotten into the ring to try and help Cesaro recover. Sheamus got a few punches and kicks to the Lunatic until the ref ushered him back out of the ring. But the damage was done. Cesaro managed to get to his feet and make a tag to Sheamus to get him in the ring legally this time. Sheamus began to go to town on Dean; hitting him with a short arm clothesline and knocking Dean to the mat. Though he didn't stay down at all. Dean rapidly got back to our corner and tagged me in.

Sheamus laughed a little as he noticed it was me he was to fight next. But he wasn't laughing for long. I used the ropes to vault myself up and over them. Stepping on the ropes as I went to use it as a springboard for my 720 DDT: The Polar Vortex. Sheamus hit the mat like a tonne of bricks and I got back to my feet swiftly. Looking out at the roaring crowd I could feel the energy pouring out from the stands and let it pump me up. I climbed to the top rope and maneuvered myself to jump when Sheamus met me on the top rope. He hooked my head under his arm and made to try and suplex me off the turnbuckle, but I locked my legs around the post and held strong. When he tried to readjust his grip I took the opportunity to slam him as hard as I could with elbow after elbow to his chest and gut. When he was wobbling a little I managed to stand tall and began hitting my forearm off his face and neck. When he finally backed down and fell back from the top I grinned maniacally. Sheamus got back to his feet quicker than I anticipated but that wasn't a problem for me – instead of playing it safe I threw caution to the wind and pulled out one of my more insane top rope tricks: I did a front flip – landing onto Sheamus shoulders and then quickly flipping myself backwards forcing him to flip under me and hooking his legs for the pin.

_"WAS THAT WHAT I THINK IT WAS?!"_ Corey bellowed from the commentary desk _"WAS THAT A DRAGONRANA?!"_

_"If you knew anything about the Ice Queen Graves you'd know that she calls that one the Arctic Wind."_ Michael Cole corrected him.

_"She can call it whatever she wants that was a thing of beauty!"_ Booker added.

Before the ref could count to three however I felt a sharp sting to my back causing me to let go of Sheamus and fall forward, catching myself just in time with my arms so that I didn't hit my face off the mat. I heard the ref call for the bell and turned to see Miz in the refs face with a chair in his hand. I had to laugh as I rolled off of Sheamus. Miz looked down at me with a confused expression on his face at my reaction. I took his confusion as an opportunity to get off the mat but in doing so barely managed to avoid Dean as he flew by me and tackled The A-Lister to the mat.

Seth came over to check on me as I got myself over to the ropes but I merely shrugged him off as he tried to help me stand and rolled out of the ring.

_"Looks like Jayna is leaving."_ Booker commentated.

_"After that chair shot do you really blame her?"_ Corey continued. _"She probably needs an ice pack for her spine!"_

I wasn't leaving though. I was fired up. I flipped up the ring covers onto the apron and took a gander at what was currently stashed under the ring. When my eyes locked onto a particularly fun looking baseball bat I couldn't help but grab it out for the WWE universe to see. They roared in approval and I rolled myself back into the ring, weapon in hand, to where Sheamus and Cesaro were now getting destroyed by Dean and Seth. The Miz had taken the opportunity to high tail it back to the top of the ramp.

_"Is that a baseball bat?"_ Booker T asked carefully.

_"If it is, what is it covered in?"_ Corey continued.

_"Looks like a mixture of thumbtacks and nails from here..."_

_"It's official that girl is a psychopath!"_

I gripped my weapon in hand and a fire I knew all too well lit in the pit of my stomach. There was something about a good weapon at your disposal that got your blood pumping in my experience; and if the look in Dean's eyes was anything to go on, he fully agreed with my weapon of choice. Seth had managed to detain Cesaro and Dean was keeping a tight hold on the Celtic Warrior; the Hounds were at my disposal and were setting up The Bar for whatever Justice I choose to dish out. I swung the bat around for a moment to gain the feel of the wood in my hands. I pulled back my arm and was seconds away from smacking the skin off of the Bar when the Miz's voice rang out through the arena:

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! We can talk this out!"

I quirked my head to the side at his words and gestured for the staff to hand me a microphone. "Can we? Because all we've done so far tonight is prove that you are in fact a coward... or as I'd prefer to call you myself, a little bitch."

The crowd roared and started a chant of "Little Bitch" much to Dean and Seth's amusement and The Miz's fury.

" _The Miz is trying to talk his way out of this predicament now..."_ Booker T observed, _"Seems like an odd choice as he left his comrades to the wolves"_

_"Well he has to do something! Jayna Frost is controlling Ambrose and Rollins like Cersei Lannister controls the seven kingdoms."_

Corey was frantic in his commentary now, _"Miz is about to do anything he can to get the Bar out of that CRAZY woman's warpath!"_

"But I'll tell ya what, These boys here," I gestured to Dean and Seth, "like a good fair fight. They enjoy making sure things are even – they know how to fight injustice. Which means if you play your cards right, they'll be making sure your tag partners for TLC don't get too destroyed before the match. That way, when they beat you, they know its because they're better. So tell me Miz. If you can give me one GOOD reason why I shouldn't dole out my version of justice to your little bodyguards here, I'll consider letting them go with minimal damage."

The Miz was hesitant at first, taking a moment to think and to consider his options, it was a few more moments of the crowd taunting him when he finally came up with something. "What if I talk to management backstage and get you your own match at TLC..."

"Mizzy, I can do that myself... what makes you asking so special hmm?" I swung the bat around a little as if I was going to hit Sheamus or Cesaro at any moment. "Remember – It was your complete spinelessness that caused them to be in this mess to begin with... so you better make it good." I began to swing the bat around absentmindedly; narrowly missing Sheamus who was sitting with wide eyes on the mat next to Dean who had a fistful of his mohawk.

"I can get you what you want, I swear!" Miz pleaded.

"What I want, is for you to grow a pair – or at least get yours back from that french robot that you call a wife..."

Miz looked like he wanted to explode in fury at the mention of his wife, "You don't get to speak about my wife you frigid hellcat! I dare you to talk about her again!"

"See now I have your attention! Is that what it takes for you to fight me? My insulting your family? My oh my... If I'd known it was that easy..."

_"_ Enough! I'll get you whatever you want – you want my title? You want respect? What is it?" Miz screamed, fury alight in his face. "What does the Ice Queen want from the A-Lister?"

_"_ I want what every woman wants Miz – to be taken seriously. To be treated like an equal." The passion in my voice was evident as I continued. "You didn't let me have that today because you're a spineless weasel of a human being. You couldn't bare to lose that belt to the likes of a woman. Which is precisely why you don't deserve that Intercontinental Championship. In fact, you don't deserve anything – because you can't swallow your pride for two minutes to let it really sink in that I could kick your ass if given the opportunity. So you better figure out how to face the facts Mizzy. Its inevitable at this point..." _  
_

I pulled the bat up and pointed it at the man clutching his championship to his chest, with a wicked smirk on my face, "Better figure out how to adapt Miz. Because if you don't, me, my Hounds and my new friend here will be paying you a visit real soon to knock some justice down your throat."

* * *

"I don't know why you're still carrying that monstrosity around with you." Seth shook his head at me as we walked towards catering after our match. I just shrugged at him as I was indeed still carrying the crazy bat weapon against my shoulder as we went. We'd separated from Dean at gorilla as he sighted wanting to find Renee so that he could finally introduce us. Once we got to catering we both made a round with a plate and then set up at a table near one of the TVs so we could continue to keep track of what was happening for the rest of the show.

"So you have to tell me," Seth started to say as we began our snacks. "How exactly were you able to do all those tricks? Were you in the circus or something?"

I nearly choked on my sandwich at his question, "Circus? I take you to a competitive gymnastics facility and your first though was circus?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him a little and his face soured, "well how was I supposed to know? Cirque du Soleil does some pretty crazy shit you know."

"Oh I'm aware, it's just never happened that someone has assumed I'm a circus kid." I continued to giggle.

"is it that amusing of a thought?" He questioned.

"I'm more so dwelling on how my mother would have reacted to such an assumption." I finally managed to stop myself from laughing as I thought of my mothers stern face.

"She would have laughed like that?"

"Not exactly." I took another bite of my sandwich, managing to not choke on it this time. "She's more of the 'hoped I'd have made the Olympics' type of person if that makes sense."

"With moves like what you showed me yesterday, I'm surprised you didn't." He responded, taking a swig of water. The TV next to us showing Finn Bálor heading to the ring to address Bray Wyatt and Sister Abigail.

"Technically I did."

It was now Seth's turn to choke as my comment caught him off guard. He took a moment to recompose himself as I hid my smirk at his reaction behind my bottle of water. Once able to breathe again properly he gave me a look that screamed 'you're kidding me right?'

I shrugged a little, "I turned them down."

Seth had to do a double take at that and gave me the same incredulous look. "What do you mean? You don't just turn down the Olympics!"

"I did."

"What on earth compelled you to do that?! Some people work their whole lives towards going to the Olympics and you just said, 'No thanks' and called it a day?"

"I was one of those people Seth..." I sighed a little, playing with my braided hair. "But it was never something I wanted. Yeah, being able to do those stunts and tricks is how I got to where I am today... Gymnastics molded me into the athlete I am. But I never wanted to be a gymnast. Not even when I was really little. My mother was nothing if not overbearing and it took me a long time to get out from under her thumb..."

"I assume she doesn't exactly approve of your choice of work?"

I chuckled a little, "The day she found out that I quit the my gymnastics team was the last day I spoke to her so I don't even know if she's aware that I wrestle..."

I turned my head to the TV where Finn was continuing to address Bray with his demon side; this time being in orange and black paint instead of the usual black and red. I sighed a little as I turned back to Seth, "but you don't want to hear about the trash fire that was my teen years..."

We ate in silence for a few moments, Seth turned to me with a concerned look in his eyes and looked as if he was unsure about how to proceed, but he bit the bullet and tried his best; "If you want to talk about it I've been told that I have a good set of ears.."

"Giant elf ears if anything" Dean interrupted, pulling a chair out and kicking his feet up on the table with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on babe, they're eating!" Renee shook her head at her husbands antics. She knocked his feet to the floor before pulling out her own chair; Renee was wearing her usual skinny jeans and loose shirt with a bedazzled jacket thrown over top. Her short blonde hair was styled loose and effortless and I couldn't help but feel a little envious of the hand she placed on Dean's thigh as she sat down. She turned to me with a genuine smile and held out a hand to shake,"I don't believe we've met, I'm Renee."

I shook her hand quickly and returned her smile with one of my own. I opened my mouth to say my name for her when she shook her head as if to say no need, "Don't worry, I know who you are Jayna. You're kind of an indy legend."

A blush crept up my neck a little, it was my turn to shake my head at her with a laugh, "Oh no, half of those stories are embellished."

"So you didn't pull off a 630 corkscrew senton through a flaming table?" She asked curiously. Seth turned to look at me in awe.

I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh, "No I did..."

"and Younger was bitching about it for months after" Dean laughed, "As if you didn't warn him that the force of your landing was gonna bruise him up hardcore."

"I warned him for over a week!" I said exasperatedly, "Then the guy showed up completely blazed and didn't remember what was coming for him... Idiot..."

"CZW was never full of the brightest crayons..."

"True – I mean they hired you." I teased, Dean shook out the humor of our conversation and replaced it with a look of offense as I laughed at him.

"They hired you too..." He sulked.

"Yeah but I have tits and talent so..." I shrugged.

Seth snorted into his water bottle – choking slightly as he laughed through the water that he had just swallowed. Renee couldn't help but snicker herself and Dean just looked at me with humor in his eyes "Touché"

"So other than being able to shut down my husband in seconds, what do you do for fun Jayna?" Renee questioned.

"Why does it feel like you're interviewing me?" I laughed.

"She wants to," Dean answered for her. "She's just too polite to ask."

"Damn Canadians." Seth grinned.

"Hey!" Renee and I opposed together, with me punching Seth in the arm.

"Canadians aren't all nice and polite, you know." Renee commented.

"Yeah I got that..." Seth said, rubbing his arm. "at least it wasn't my gut this time."

"You decked him the first day you met him didn't you?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Seth asked, confusion on his face.

"Jay doesn't tend to take to people easily," Dean answered, "She decked the shit out of me and Callihan when she first met us... and Younger... and the Crist boys... are there any of your friends you haven't injured within minutes of meeting for the first time?"

I took a moment to think about it... "I honestly can't think of one..."

"At least you know she likes ya then Sethy" Dean laughed as he raised hit bottled water to his tag partner and Renee giggled.

"You played hockey as a kid didn't you?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. Wasn't even allowed to watch it."

"You're Canadian and you weren't allowed to watch HOCKEY?!" Renee looked appalled, "How is that possible?!"

I shrugged, "Dad was always away on business, Mother was an overbearing twat of a human being who only allowed us to do things that would benefit our future or college resumes. Hockey wasn't on my list so I wasn't allowed. Hell I didn't even get to see my brother play the damn sport."

"You were right your teen years were garbage." Seth commented and I smiled a little at him. The crowd got wild and we all turned to the TV playing next to us. Roman was about to enter the ring for his cage match against Braun Strowman. If Braun won then he would be added to the TLC match against the Shield so we all focused on the show for a little while. When it was clear that Braun was playing dirty Seth and Dean looked at each other, nodded, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked quickly, moving to follow them but I stopped her.

"They've got to go help their brother." I let her know and she nodded. "You good here? I'm going to see if I can assist."

"I'm good. Go." She urged, I grabbed my weapon friend and turned to jog off after the Hounds.

We were already at Gorilla when The Miz and the Bar hit ringside. Dean and Seth turned to me and I urged them to go by shoving Dean towards the curtain. Watching them run off down the ramp to help prevent interference from the trio I turned to Hunter who was standing by one of the monitors with a clipboard in hand. He turned to me and nodded slightly in approval.

"You picked a great way to incorporate yourself."

"I'm not done yet." I winked and he shook his head incredulously.

"Don't let me stop you."

The Bar and The Shield were brawling into the crowd at this point and Roman and Strowman were still going head to head. The Miz however was nowhere to be seen on any of the monitors and just as I was about to peak my head out to see if I could spot him in the crowd he came barreling through the curtain in a rush.

I watched as he pushed past producers and camera men to get away from Gorilla and I moved to follow after him; keeping at a safe distance but never letting the A-Lister out of my sight. I stalked him to the parking lot where he was looking at Sheamus and Seth going at it – meaning the brawl had managed to make it all the way through the arena and outside. But when Miz turned to lock the parking lot doors – trapping them all outside I took my moment to strike.

Psycho Bat in hand I kicked Miz until he had his back against the stone wall. Just as he was about to come at me in retaliation I pulled the bat up and placed it under his chin- pressing the nails into his throat. His eyes went wide and the smirk on my face was my favorite – completely unhinged.

"You thought you'd gotten away didn't you?" I mocked and the Miz put his hands up in surrender as he gulped slightly but the pain of doing so was evident in his eyes. "You think you can just mess with the Hounds and not get wrecked? You sir have a death wish."

"Jayna..." Seth came in from the lot, wiping blood of his lip. "We've got bigger fish."

"Roman?" I asked, never letting my eyes leave The Miz as he practically trembled in fear.

"Yeah, Big Dog needs his pack." Seth put his hand on my shoulder and I lowered the bat ever so slightly away from the Miz's neck. Just as I was about to lower it completely Dean came inside and punched Miz in the face – knocking him to the floor. - and then turned to me – grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway back towards the gorilla. Seth followed closely and we burst through the curtain a minute later – running down the ramp.

_"Here comes the cavalry!"_ Michael Cole's voice could be hear from the commentary desk.

As we reached ringside Roman hit Braun with a huge Superman Punch - his third in a row. Then the Big Dog went for his spear – which he nailed Strowman with perfectly. Just as he was going for the pin – the lights in the arena turned red and fire came up through the tops of the cage. I jumped back slightly at the sight of Kane crawling up through the ring itself.

_"Its Kane! He's coming up from the depths of hell!"_ Booker exclaimed.

Kane picked up Roman and threw him down for a chokeslam. As his back hit the mat I glances to my left - Seth nodded at me- and to my right - Dean was raring to go.

As if reading my mind the three of us moved as one- climbing the cage as a unit.

" _Its as if Jayna Frost has become one of the Hounds herself."_ Booker commented.

" _you can't have a four headed Cerberus Booker"_ Corey countered.

" _She was pretty in sync with them earlier, so what would you call it.?"_ Michael Cole asked the Savior of Misbehavior

" _I'd call her the Persephone to their Cerberus Michael."_

When we reached the top Dean climbed down but Seth and I jumped off the cage - Seth landed on Braun as he was about to regain his footing; with me hitting a corkscrew flip onto the Big Red Machine – much to the clear annoyance of the referee – and the excitement of the people of Portland.

Kane took me to the ground with him and I slammed my forearm into his masked face to get him to release me from his death grip. Dean had made it to the ground by this point and quickly pounced onto Kane to finish him off. Seth unfortunately had barely managed to knock Braun off his feet and was currently getting railroaded by the Monster. I knew that my weight was not going to help the Architect so I did the next best thing. Rushing over to Roman I shook the Big Dog by his big shoulders. He coughed and groaned at me from his spot on the mat.

"Come on Roman – you don't know me yet but dammit your boy needs a damn hand." I shoved him a little to no avail so I tried pulling on his vest to get him on his feet - which worked much better. It took a second but once he'd shaken the cobwebs out of his brain he focused his blue eyes on me long enough to acknowledge my presence before letting out an overpowering primal grunt and leaping onto the back of Braun. Between the pair of them, Seth and Roman got the monster to his knees and continued their barrage of punches and kicks until he was on his back. Dean on the other side of the ring was losing ground to Kane and the ref had given up hope by just standing in a corner and trying not to get hit.

I looked around to see if there was a way to help out Dean when I remembered the hole the Big Red Machine had left in the mat – jumping down into it I ducked myself completely under the ring and began to throw anything I could get my hands on back up through the opening. Once I'd cleared out anything that would fit through the man sized hole I climbed back out into the ring with a grin. Dean had done exactly what I expected him to do and had Kane in a guillotine choke using a chain that I'd tossed into the ring. Kane was fading fast and as Dean got him back to his knees I grabbed a pair of handcuffs and a chair and helped the Lunatic pin the masked demon to the turnbuckle.

I hit Kane with the steel chair to back and the demon crumpled slightly. Taking our slight opportunity the two of us wrapped the chain around his chest and the rest around back of the turnbuckle – locking it in place with a padlock and cuffing his wrists to the rope itself. With Kane completely incapacitated – Dean and I looked at each other – our old habits kicking in and our eyes alight with the fire of our destructive tendencies. Dean winked at me as he picked up a kendo stick from the pile of weapons I'd created and I grinned back grabbing a shovel and a pair of brass knuckles for myself.

" _I never thought their would be anyone with the same extreme lunacy as that of Dean Ambrose but here Jayna Frost has proven that crazy comes in many packages."_ Corey commentated.

Roman and Seth had Braun on the ground and were keen to keep him there. Dean hit the monster in the back with the kendo stick and he writhed onto his back. I put my foot on his stomach and placed the shovel into his chest – digging in.

"Where did you two find a female version of Ambrose?" Roman asked and Seth shrugged.

"They go way back apparently..."

"Jayna! Jayna Frost!"Kurt's voice rang out through the arena as he strode out onto the ramp in his suit and tie. "I can't let you do this..."

I quirked my head to the side and asked "do what?" with the most innocent face I could muster – shovel still dug into Braun's chest – his face showing immense pain.

"I can't allow you to run wild with weaponry whenever the mood strikes you."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and noticed Seth handing me a microphone on my left. Taking it I spoke carefully, "Then explain to me how you intend to stop me."

Kurt contemplated his words before he spoke – looking between myself and the three members of the Shield as we stood tall over the Monster Among Men. "I see it's quite clear that the Hounds of Justice are back in full force... And they're ready to help you right the injustice of the way you feel the women of the company are treated."

"And rightly so. But I'll stop you there Kurt – don't you dare pull a Shane McMahon and try to justify how the women of the company have reached so many milestones as of late. Earlier tonight your commentary team pointed something out to the WWE Universe – Chyna held that Intercontinental Championship back in 1999 so in the last – what 18 years? - you took one woman – who broke down so many barriers for all women in the world of wrestling and you BURIED HER in the history books. NEVER allowing another woman to reach her glory." I ranted and the crowd was behind me full force in their cheering.

"So I'll tell you what you're going to do. You are going to go to the higher ups – and YOU are going to make it happen, so that at TLC the Miz won't be tied up in my Shield Boys match – you can replace him with one or both of these monsters in the ring with us right now – As Ambrose said earlier tonight they can handle it." I turned to Dean and he nodded along with my words, punching his own hand for emphasis. "And you're going to make sure that the A-Lister and I have our own little bout."

"I don't know if I can do that Jayna... I have authority don't get me wrong but.." Kurt stammered, "The card is already good to go..."

"and is subject to change – or do you forget the fine print on every PPV card?" I cut him off. "Don't make me go over your head here Kurt."

"I am trying to work with you here Jayna..."

"That's just it. You're really not." I chided him. "You're a grown ass man making excuses, and frankly its complete bullshit."

"I don't expect you to understand how my job works..." Kurt countered but again I cut him off.

"No, No. I don't need to. I know this is only my first night on Raw but honestly, I'm done waiting for you to listen. I'm done waiting for the world to understand that women will not be held back any longer. So, If you're done making me want to take this shovel and shove it up your ass, I'll get what I want the only way I know how – by doing it myself."

"And how do you expect to do that? Hmm?" Kurt mocked. "Gonna have Triple H come out and back you up again?"

I smirked menacingly at the general manager, grinding the shovel a little deeper into Braun's skin, "You forget I have specifically written details in my contract Angle. Which is why at TLC I'll be invoking my first match clause – whether you like it or not Kurty – It WILL be The Miz vs Me, The Ice Queen for the Intercontinental Championship in a LADDER MATCH."

I took the shovel out of Braun's chest – revealing a pool of blood from where the metal had broken his skin. I turned to the three Hounds at my side, fists together waiting for my to join them, I threw the shovel down at our feet and punched my balled fist in to meet theirs and smirked into the microphone: "Believe That."


	5. This Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayna Frost is nothing if not controversial. She's a hardcore Ice Queen from the Indy Wrestling scene with her sights set on the top of the WWE mountain. Her way looks clear; but will old flames and new encounters hinder or help her on her way? *planned out/eventual OC/Mox - lots to cover though*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! and as always I love hearing from you all so review if you want to or just shoot me a message! Either way here's chapter 5! xoxo Grim

Still buzzing from the crowds energy I was quite bouncy as we all walked backstage. I could barely stand still. There was just something about being out there with weapons in hand that gets my blood pumping... AND THE BLOOD! I hadn't seen blood very often since I started my WWE career.

Was I that sick in the head that a little blood got me amped up? Maybe... But there was a lot going on up there lately - that I'd been trying to avoid if I was to be honest with myself.

Me and my brothers were walking the halls and I loved the feeling knowing they were beside me again. But there was another with us now...

Or rather with me again.

The tiny blond tornado of a girl from my past popped back into my life in a flurry and threw my head into a tailspin. I watched her as she walked down the hall with us, adding a spin to her step every now and then for flourish. As she spun, she'd laugh in that sweet, almost musical way I remembered... There was a light in her eyes - a happiness, a fire like no other that always brought a smile to my face...  
One that had always been there for as long as I could remember...

_I pulled the stool out in front of me as I planted myself at the bar next to Sami Callihan. It had been a tough night to say the least and the fact that a little blond thing had gotten one over on us was infuriating to my fellow switchblade conspiracist. The two of us were just looking to drown our sorrows for the evening._

_"What can I getcha?" A slight accent came from the other side of the bar and I looked up into a set of green eyes on a face that was familiar but I couldn't place_

_"Whiskey."_

_"Beer. And two shots of tequila." Sami bit out at the girl. He was grinding his teeth in frustration and continued to do so until she handed over the shots and a bottle of brew to him and placed a glass of whiskey with no ice in front of me._

_"How'd you know I didn't want the ice?" I asked, eyebrows scrutinizing the smooth brown liquid as I didn't look up from the glass in my hand._

_"Call it a wild guess Mox."_

_I jerked my head up and watched as the girl walked to the other end of the bar to pour a pint for another customer. I nudged Callihan as he slammed back his second shot, "Do you recognize her?"_

_Sami focuses his eyes on the blonde bartender and shook his head slightly, "She looks familiar but I can't place her..."_

_It was going to bother me... Had I slept with her during some blacked out night of drinking and now I don't remember her face?_

_I looked her over again – She couldn't be more that five foot three even with the her hair pulled back in the high ponytail that she sported... a few stray hairs had escaped the tie while she was working but she didn't seem to care in the slightest. She was wearing a plain red shirt that was fairly long, barely allowing her tiny denim shorts to peak out and black leather boots. Her green eyes sparkled as she served the drinks to the crowded bar – but it was her mouth that cursed my thoughts... Her red lips curved into a smile as she greeted and served libations – painted red; the same shade of blood in the snow... they were pouty and perfectly kissable..._

_I raked my hand across my face to settle myself as she turned around to come back towards us to swap places with the other girl who was serving our end of the bar. I finished my glass in one gulp to have an excuse to talk to her for a second, when she was in front of us again Sami motioned for another two shots with his second beer and I took my chance, "I'll get another – and your name?"_

_She raised an eyebrow and chuckled slight before biting her lip – my eyes darted down to focus on the spot where she held the plump red between her teeth – my mouth went dry at the sight – and she leaned down a little making me focus my eyes on hers:_

_"I'll get you that drink – but you better think harder about that second part." She indeed placed another drink in front of me, looking me up and down with her sultry green eyes, and then sauntered off to serve another patron._

_Sami shook his head at me. "Dude, we're supposed to be drowning our sorrows, not ogling the bar staff."_

_"But I know her, I know I do." I explained – getting frustrated at my brain for not coming up with the information I wanted._

_"Stop thinking about it and maybe you'll have better luck – until then..." Sami passed me one of his shots, "bottoms up!"_

_Sami kept me distracted for a little while ranting about the outcome of the show, how despite the blond thing having gotten the best of us at least we left our mark. He had even managed to get the girl good leaving a nasty cut to her neck and quite a bit of blood on her body. He joked that there was no way the girl would mess with us again.  
It wasn't until the mystery girl came by to serve us our fifth round with a smirk on her lips that I focused on her again._

_"Why can't I shake this girl?!" I grumbled into my glass._

_Sami slapped me on the back in jest and laughed at me in his gravelly voice. "Just ask her out man..."_

_"What if I already have and I can't remember..."_

_"Then the girl is taunting you – because clearly if you had fucked her she wouldn't be this nice to you, and she wouldn't be looking at you with those 'fuck me' eyes..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"You're not exactly pleasant to a lot of the girls you mess around with." Sami teased_

_"Yeah I know I'm a fucking mess." I shot back as I downed what was left in my glass. "I'm fucking going for it."_

_Before I could get her attention though there was a slight commotion at the other end of the bar, causing me to look away from the girl and focus on the argument. There were two guys getting up in each others faces and I was just waiting for the bouncers to come out of nowhere and escort them out but looking around I noticed there wasn't any big burly men around acting as security. The bartenders were annoyed rather than looking worried though._

_"Hey!" My mystery girl yelled at the troublemakers, "What have I told you about being dicks in the bar?!"_

_The men looked a little chastised until a third got involved and threw a punch - the girl rolled her eyes as the three of them began to throw each other around - but still she didn't seem fazed. She climbed atop the bar and motioned for a few patrons to step back, grabbed a baseball bat hidden on-top of one of the light fixtures and then jumped into the group of men – taking down two of them with her body and the third with a well aimed punch once she had her footing._

_I jumped to my feet with Sami not far behind and was about to step in to help her out when she smashed the bat into the face of the first guy, turned and hit the second guy in the throat and then the third guy in the kneecaps._

_"That's one hell of a woman..." I muttered under my breath._

_She hit each one of them once or twice more and when they were all down on the floor in pain she slung the bat over her shoulder and moved the stray hairs out of her eyes - "Now pay your tabs and get the fuck out or I'll call the cops."_

_"We'll just tell them you beat us!" One of the men -the one who threw the first punch - slurred from the floor._

_"Okay sure... Tell the cops how a five foot squat girl, who weighs about half of what you do, incapacitated the three of you by herself." She then crouched down to hiss at the man, "Let me know how that works out for you asshole."_

_She then practically lept back over the bar, stashed away the bat and went back to work as if nothing had happened... As if there weren't three grown men writhing in pain on the floor of her workplace._

_I shook myself a bit and returned to my stool - watching her as she fixed her hair entirely, changing it up into a messy bun instead of the ponytail. In doing so revealing the back of her neck, where a red smear of blood was now visible. It was only then that I connected the dots._

_"NO FUCKING WAY" I hissed at Sami, slapping him in the arm to get his attention. He was confused for a second wondering why I was hitting him until he noticed what I was pointing at._

_"Why she got blood on her neck?" He questioned, still not fully understanding what I had figured out. The girl came back to our end of the bar, not even asking if we wanted refills- just giving them to us with a smirk and a wink. When she placed mine in front of me I grabbed her wrist and made her focus on me for a second._

_"Jayna, wasn't it?" I questioned – pulling her name out of the blur of my mind that was the commentary on tonight's event. I heard Sami choke on his shot but I never let her green eyes out of my focus; a fire of amusement had lit in them; one I could only describe as pure joy._

_"Took you long enough Mox." She laughed at me. "Thought you'd never figure it out."_

_She turned to the other bartender, mentioned that she was going to take her break and motioned for us to join her in a booth. We were half way there when she stopped and quickly decked Sami in the gut and he doubled over- much to her amusement._

_"The fuck was that for?!" He bit out as he held his stomach._

_"the fucking scar I'm gonna have bud" She chastised, fire still alight in those green peepers of hers, "fucking unnecessary..."_

_I couldn't help the gruff laugh that escaped me and clearly I should have tried harder as she also reached out and punched me in the chest. "Ow... I probably deserved that..."_

_"Not yet – but I'm sure you'll earn it." She grinned at me._

_The three of us ended up in that booth for most of the night – Jayna having to go back and forth to make sure she was still considered to be working, but still taking every moment she could to come socialize with us...  
_

It was one of my fondest memories of my time in the indies... not that I could remember much from before that night... But there was something about that night in the bar and meeting Jayna that had changed everything... I just couldn't ever put my finger on it... I looked at the girl again – trying my best to focus on her in a different light from that of my memories – Her smile was dazzling and her eyes were menacing to anyone who got in our way as we walked through the arena. She laughed again after glaring at a particularly flighty member of production -one who ran at the sight of them- and a feeling of warmth came up from the depths of my gut and filled me completely. There was just something about her laugh that made me want to make her do it again and again; if only to keep that warm feeling with me...

Glancing down at her again, Jayna turned to look at me; she chose that moment to bless me with a wink and a quirk of her lip. The grin I gave her in return was uncontrollable. She looked like a beautiful ball of chaotic energy that I didn't want out of my sight ever again... There was a redness to the skin on her neck and chest and it was this flushed look that gave my stomach a flutter through the warmth. I thought about what it used to be like to have her flushed skin pinned beneath my body – with her bright eyes looking at me in ecstasy and it was this that slapped me out of my head and instantly had my mouth as dry as the first day I'd seen her bite her lip from behind the bar...

I shook the thought of our writhing bodies from my head with a slap to my face – Seth and Roman looked at me in confusion for a moment, but otherwise didn't mention it. As we continued to walk around the next corner of the arena, Renee was there. She was seated on top of a few production cases in the hallway and she grinned at the sight of us – causing my blood to run cold and the warmth in my body to recede quickly. She jumped down and met us in the middle of the hall. She stood on tip toes to connect her lips to mine in a kiss that I robotically returned, plastering a smile on my face to return the one she gave me. I focused on my wife and tried to put Jayna out of my thoughts... But from the corner of my eye I could still get a view of the blast from my past blond and the warmth spread down to my toes...

I knew at that exact moment I was well and truly fucked.

* * *

***J * J * J ***

We all seemed to be enjoying the high that came with being in front of that massive crowd of fans as we ventured backstage – I couldn't help but twirl as I walked with the Shield – Seth walked with a grin on his face as he tried his best to fill Roman in on how exactly I ended up in their fold. Roman looked receptive and at least understood what was going on now – clearly Seth and Dean hadn't filled him in on the plan very well prior to the show starting. Laughter spilled from me as I spun down the halls. On my second spin I noticed Dean's face looked as if he was just as amped up as I felt.

We walked for what felt like forever until we turned a particular corner to see Renee atop on a couple of boxes. She grinned and jumped down from her seat as she caught sight of us and I swore she was going to break an ankle with the high heels on the boots she was wearing but she surprised me by how graceful she managed to make the jump look. She moved to press a kiss to Dean's lips and I tried to focus my attention anywhere but on the happy couple; trying my best not to let jealousy creep in.

"What a Raw debut!" Renee exclaimed and pulled me into a hug that I was not prepared for but returned regardless. There was something about this girls energy that was almost infectious. You just couldn't not like her. Which made it easier to smack that feeling of jealousy down with a mental hammer. "What do you all say to a night on the town?"

Roman agreed quickly, citing an ache in his back from his match that would be easily stifled with alcohol. Dean looked as if he was hesitant for a moment before he seemed to shake himself out of his head and agree with his brother in arms.

"Yeah I'd say celebratory drinks are in order." Seth concurred turning to me; "What do you say Jayna?"

I thought for a second about my drive to Seattle in the morning to make Smackdown and concluded that if Renee was wanting to go out knowing that she too had to make the trip then it should be easy enough to get my sorry ass out of bed in time to make showtime. "Sounds good to me, lets get hosed lads!"

"Hosed?" Roman questioned.

"There's a word I haven't heard in forever!" Renee's eyes lit up in excitement, "Best getcha a Mickey then ya beaut."

"Only if it's a Texas one." I countered.

"then get me a two-four while you're at er"

"Better be giving me them loons and twoons bud"

"Gotta dig em out of the chesterfield."

"Best be quick or we're gonna have a kerfuffle."

"You know you'll be biffing it"

"Only if you use your shit-kickers and I'm right sloshed." Renee couldn't contain herself at this one and had to hold on to Dean to keep from completely folding over from the strain of laughter. I too had a hard time holding in my giggles and joined her. Seth and Roman looked between the two of us like we had lost our damn minds.

"You got a translation for this nonsense there Ambrose?" Seth asked him, smacking him slightly in the arm. In doing so it seemed to pull Dean out of his head again and back into the conversation at hand.

"Oh, yeah..." He stuttered slightly, clearing his throat a bit. "They want to get shitfaced and are just using too much Canadian slang for anyone's taste."

Renee smacked him playfully and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not alone anymore in my Canadian-isms. Let me have this!"

"Yeah Mox," I agreed with my fellow Canuck who was becoming more and more likable. "Play nice."

Seth laughed, "Yeah you heard the puck-bunnies Ambrose. Be nice!"

"WHOA!" Renee stopped the Architect from continuing. "You don't ever call us that!"

Seth looked confused for a second but doubled over quickly as I punched him in the stomach for his words.

"What?" He coughed out, trying to stand back up.

"You just called them hockey sluts" Dean shook his head at his tag partner. "You deserved that gut punch."

"Even I knew that one..." Roman smacked Rollins on the back and knocked him back into his doubled over position. The four of us not in pain began to walk away from the Iowa native and he struggled to keep up with us as those of us who had to do so went off to find locker rooms to change out of our gear.

An hour later our group was walking into a local sports bar that boasted arcade games and to my surprise was fairly busy for a Monday in October. The large TV in the far corner of the bar was blasting something on ESPN and there was quite the crowd of people smashed together to get a good look at the game that I couldn't quite make out through the heads blocking the screen.

"Trailblazers must be doing well." Roman commented as he too noticed the crowd.

"Trailblazers... That's basketball right?" I asked feeling dumb.

"Sure is Elsa." Roman teased, patting me on the head as if I was a small child.

"You did not just..." I scoffed at him.

"What? Compare you to a snow queen?" The Big Dog challenged, raising a brow at me.

"I'm honestly just shocked you knew who that was..." I shrugged.

"I'm a dad." He explained. "Also I haven't lived under a rock since 2013..." He laughed as we grabbed a rounded booth not too far from the bar or the arcade games. Dean and Renee slid all the way into the back of the booth and Roman slid in to sit next to the reporter. Seth motioned for me to slide in next to Dean as I was smaller leaving me sandwiched between the tag team champs. Roman ordered us all a round on him for saving his ass in the ring and by the third or fourth round of drinks the stories were flowing freely...

"So I decided to do the spot anyways – despite being told be several others that I could break my damn leg if I tried..." Seth was in the middle of talking about a particularly nasty indy match in Ring Of Honor.

"But of course, being the idiot that I am, I let Kevin shove me off the turnbuckle – took the guard rail to my face." Seth lifted up a small part of his hair in the front showing off a small scar, "And I bled like a damn faucet the rest of the match."

"Was that the one where Owens practically licked your blood off his hands?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his whiskey as if the question he posed was a part of everyone's regular everyday conversations.

"Yep." Seth popped the 'p' of the word as he nodded in confirmation. "It was fucking gross..."

Renee cringed and took a sip from her beer as she appeared as if the blood talk was a little much for her stomach.

"Still a great match. Blood didn't even slow you down..." I commented, finishing my drink and looking for the waitress to see about asking for another. Before I could locate her with my eyes however, Seth's face filled my vision making me focus on the Architect of the Shield.

"You've seen it?" Seth gaped at me, it was then that I noticed that he had completely turned his body in the booth to face me.

I paused to look at Seth incredulously for a second, "I called you Black the first day we met and you didn't think that was because I followed indy wrestling? You know I WAS an indy wrestler until like two weeks ago, right?"

Seth looked a little berated and a red flush seemed to creep up the front of his neck, he picked up his glass and was barely audible as he spoke into his drink; "I just didn't think you'd seen any of my stuff..."

Dean let out a chuckle, "If there's one person who knows about any of our indy matches its her. I've never seen anyone study tapes as much as Jay."

I felt a firm hand squeeze my thigh and I jumped slightly. Looking to Dean I noticed one of his hands missing from the table, and I felt my face get warm. But as quick as the hand was there, it disappeared just as fast. Dean looking like he was trying to focus anywhere but on my half of the table and I couldn't help the confusion that came over me. I didn't allow myself to dwell on the feeling however as the waitress brought me another drink – that I hadn't ordered yet so clearly she was on the ball, and I ordered a round of chilled Burt Reynolds shots for the table.

"Yes!" Renee exclaimed at my shot order. "Moustache rides for everyone!"

I laughed at her wording; I was liking her more and more as the night went on. The looks on the boys faces however almost caused me to snort at them. Their faces could only be described as screaming 'what the fuck...'

"Wait, what did you order?" Roman asked with wide, perplexed eyes.

"Burt Reynolds shots." I repeated taking a sip of my new drink.

"And what the hell is that?" Seth questioned, throwing his arm over the back of the booth.

"You guys have never had a Burt Reynolds shot?" Renee was taken aback. "I have been failing you as your Canadian ambassador..."

"Good thing I'm here to pick up your slack." I teased and her mouth dropping open in a show of pretending to be offended by my words. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed at me.

The waitress brought back a tray of caramel coloured shots and Renee and I passed them out; careful not to spill any of the liquid in the tiny glasses. Once we all had a shot in our possession we raised them up for a cheers,

"Pitter-Patter" Renee and I said in unison and giggled. The boys looked at us with a roll of their eyes at the two of us. Dean and I double tapped the shot glasses on the table in emphasis before we all tossed the shots down the hatch.

I smiled at Dean. "You remembered shot tradition!"

He shrugged slightly, "you drilled it into my head enough..."

"Why do you do that double tap thing?" Renee asked the two of us and I turned my smile to the blonde.

"It's a way to show tribute to absent friends or family." I explained. "I've been doing it for as long as I've been drinking."

Renee took my words in and I could tell that she wanted to ask who in my life I had lost. But as the class act that she was chose not to push the question any further.

"That was tasty as fuck.." Roman said, licking his lips slightly. "What was in that?"

"Spiced rum and Butterscotch" Renee answered.

"Why don't we drink this more?" Roman continued.

"Because Canadian drink recipes aren't very popular in the states... and no one talks about it?" I shrugged, sipping on my rye and coke.

"We should be telling everyone about these." Roman looked from me to Dean, "Go on! Tell Everyone!"

"But I don't know that many people..." Dean grumbled. "Basically everyone I talk to is right here."

"Well make some new friends and tell them!" Roman barked at him and we all laughed.

Once we all quieted down and Dean no longer looked like he was pouting into his whiskey glass. Seth raised his brows in curiosity, "and why exactly is it called a Burt Reynolds shot?"

Renee looked at me to fill in the answer this time but my mind blanked. "I honestly have no idea..."

Roman let out a burly laugh at our lack of answers and as the waitress came to collect the empty glasses he ordered us all another round of the shots in question, "Well maybe if we have a couple more we'll figure it out..."

Two more rounds of shots and we were all feeling a little tipsy. Renee was leaning into Dean and one of his arm was tucked around her, keeping her close – the other seemed to be having an existential crisis as it was either rested on the table while he held his glass or thrown over the back of the booth. Roman was leaning back laughing at something or other with his legs outstretched into the aisle for comfort and Seth no longer had his back against the booth but rather was leaning forward on his forearms and at some point managed to move his arm to rest atop my shoulders without me shoving an elbow into his rib cage.  
I blamed the amount of alcohol in my system.

Renee suddenly requested I join her in the bathroom and as per female code I nodded in agreement to follow her off to the ladies. The second we were behind the heavy door of the women's washroom, Renee rushed her heeled self into the first stall and slammed the door behind herself much to my amusement. I followed her lead and headed into the next stall myself, only now realizing that I actually did have to use the facilities and that my bladder felt like it was going to cry any moment.

"I'm so glad that I have another gal pal who gets my Canadian-isms!" Renee spoke loudly from the behind the strange olive coloured fixture between us. "It's been so long... not even Nattie gets some of my references... though that could be because she's from out west?"

I nodded in agreement before realizing that she couldn't actually see me so it was pointless, "Yeah, Nattie's been out of the Great White North for so long I wouldn't expect her to get half of my slang anymore either..."

We finished up quickly and washed our hands, I was drying mine off with some paper towel and sitting a top the sink, careful to keep my balance and not fall into the basin as Renee touched up her make up in the provided mirror. "I didn't know you and Nattie were close."

"Not close per-say – but I've known her for years now" I explained, "We've always kept in touch."

"And how far back do you and Seth go?"

"Oh we met on Saturday." I responded not really looking at her.

"Really?" She questioned, and I shrugged. "Could have fooled me. You two looked pretty cozy out there, I thought the pair of you looked like a cute couple."

Her words caught me off guard and if I had been drinking I'd have choked on my alcohol; but since I wasn't I merely fell back into the sink, I jumped back out and off the sink as quick as possible but the damage had been done: my ass was completely soaked: much to my dismay. So I began the task of rubbing paper towel against the denim of jeans trying to dry them off.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, reaching out to try to help me but I shooed her hands away.

"It's honestly fine, I was just surprised is all."

"Surprised? By what? You two look good together!"

The laugh that left my mouth was more of a scoff and I gave up trying to fix my wet pants and decided to take the blue flannel I'd thrown over my black tank top that evening off and just tie it around my waist to cover the mess. It was more cleavage than I wanted to show off that night but I couldn't exactly complain about the look. It was very 90's grunge and I was perfectly okay with it. When I looked up for her approval of my new outfit she didn't look like she wanted to meet my eyes. In fact, she looked discouraged and I feeling of guilt crawled into my gut.

"sorry... I didn't mean to upset you." I began, "I just..."

"no no... its fine... I didn't mean to pry." she still looked down but she was putting a smile on her face hoping I wouldn't notice that it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's not that... honestly" I tried again. "I just... uhm.."

She looked at me with curiosity in her caramel coloured eyes, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here if you want to... I don't know... basically no pressure?"

I let out a heavy breathe that I didn't know I had been holding. How do you tell a woman that the last romantic relationship you'd had – if you could even call it that - was over six years ago... and with her husband at that?

I shook the thought of just being honest with her out of my head – It wasn't my place to tell her. It was her husbands and he had said that he was going to tell her before anyone else did so clearly she'd find out soon – or maybe she already knew?

"I haven't exactly dated anyone... in a long time..." I said, testing the waters. Renee looked like she was almost relieved at my news.

"Is that all?" She laughed nervously, "I thought you were going to tell me you were a lesbian or something and that I'd read you completely wrong!"

_So clearly Mox hadn't said anything..._

"no no... nothing like that," I assured her, " I mean I've experimented..."

"Oh who hasn't." She waved a hand at me as if to say 'been there done that'

"it's actually been about 6 years since my last... I don't even know if I can call it a relationship to be honest..." I spilled to her, careful not to mention names in any way. "

"The life of a wrestler I guess." She smiled at me, "But you don't have to bounce between promotions anymore... you can actually have a relationship now..."

She then seemed to catch herself, "If you want one of course! I don't mean to push you!"

I had to think about it... Looking at her it was evident what she wanted me to say... The sparkle in her eyes was evidence that she was excited to fix me up with someone. Whether it was Seth specifically or not remained uncertain to me.. I didn't even know if I LIKED Seth in that way... But that wasn't the question plaguing my thoughts at the moment...

_Did I actually WANT to be dating? Or was my heart still hung up on the man formerly known as Jon Moxley?_

* * *

*** D * D * D ***

Our table had been quiet since the girls left and I could feel my leg bouncing under the table. Roman kept looking at me with a side eye waiting for me to stop shaking the floor but as soon as he looked away to focus on the basketball game on a nearby TV the shaking would continue. I couldn't even think clearly enough to stop myself from doing it. As soon as I wasn't focused on my leg staying still the bouncing would start up again.

There was just something about Renee and Jayna getting along the way they were that was itching at my brain. I needed a distraction. Badly.

"I'm gonna go get some air." I sighted as I stood and motioned for Seth to get up to let me out of the booth.

"Good then my beer won't be jumping out of my glass anymore." Roman said annoyed and I flipped him off quickly. It's a good thing he was like a brother to me or we'd have probably ended up in a scrap.

Once out from behind the table I moved to walk towards the door when Seth shouted behind me for me to wait up. I jerked my head around, not expecting him to follow me out into the street. I really just needed some fresh air to get my head on straight again...  
I was kidding myself if I wasn't trying to shake a certain old flame from my thoughts...

We made it outside and I found a good spot around the side of the building to lean against the brick of the bar. I closed my eyes to try to focus and had them closed for barely a moment before Seth spoke up.

"What do you think of Jayna?"

His words lit a fire in my brain – He couldn't know what was going on in my head could he? Before I could comprehend what I was doing I had moved to grab him by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him against the brick wall with a growl from deep within my throat.

"What the fuck man?!" Seth practically yelled in my face, holding up his hands in surrender. It was only at his hands up that I realized what I'd done and let him go, swiping my hands down his shirt to try and smooth out some of the wrinkles I'd caused. I mumbled out an apology and returned to my spot on against the wall. We were both quiet for a few minutes and I managed to control myself a little better in the silence.

"I was only wondering if you thought she'd be into maybe going out with me..." Seth spoke quietly, a sigh escaping him as the words left his mouth.

His words jolted something in my brain – something unsettling and I looked at him from the corner of my eye not saying anything. His head was down and he was solely focused on the rock that he was kicking around on the ground... when he did look up at me he had a look on his face that was almost nervous. As if he was genuinely unsure about talking to me about this. For a guy usually so confident in his words and actions is was strange to see him so... was it vulnerable?

"I just figured that you knew her best out of everyone here... so you'd know what kind of guy she'd be into, like what her type is..." Seth tried to run his hands through his hair, stopping when he realized that he had put it up in his signature man-bun style. He took a moment to pull it free from the elastic so he'd be able to actually run his fingers through his hair.

_Yeah... I know what her type is._ I thought to myself, mind again travelling back to that day we met and the way her eyes shone at me from the other side of the bar... _Me... I'm her damn type..._

But I couldn't tell the guy that.

I hadn't even told Renee that her new gal pal was someone that I'd once seen naked on a regular basis... and if I was to be honest with myself I couldn't figure out why I hadn't... I'd told Jayna that I'd tell Renee about our past and dammit I wasn't intentionally putting it off... but I still hadn't done it... Something was holding me back from speaking about it and if it's what I'm starting to think it is... I'm more doomed than I first thought...

Seth cleared his throat to get my attention again. "Well man? Do you think she'd go for me?"

The voice inside my head that I could describe solely as my inner wolf growled in anger, but I managed to keep it from escaping my lips. He could try... but Jayna wasn't very receptive to dates from what I could recall...

I nodded to myself absentmindedly... and Seth slapped me on my shoulder much to my surprise.

"Thanks man, knew I could count on your opinion!" He said with a grin and turned to head back to the bar before I could correct him on what my nod actually meant...

As I watched my brother go back to the front of the bar I let out a sigh...

"All he can do is ask..." I told myself, running my hand down my face, "Jayna will probably say no... And that will allow me to get my damn shit together and figure out how to be friends with her while being a married fucking man.."

Saying the words out loud was supposed to help. But they only seemed to increase the feeling of unease in the pit of my gut. A feeling that swirled with enough force to cause me to puke up the entire contents of my stomach onto the concrete...

Yeah...

I really was fucked... 


	6. Born For Blood

**Chapter 6**

I really didn't want to be at Smackdown that week.  
Where I wanted to be was at the gym swinging my fists and feet at a bag working out the emotions spinning around inside of me – while also preparing for my title bout at TLC in five days. But when the Bossman wants you to appear on both shows, you pull your ass out of bed at the crack of dawn; regardless of how mentally confused you are, and check out of your hotel to haul your ass up the I-5 to Seattle.

I made decent time on my journey – blaring every screaming and angry song I could think of through the speakers of the rental car – and even managed to check into my hotel before having to head to the KeyArena. I hadn't even gotten fully out of my vehicle yet when a stage hand greeted me, saying that Shane was expecting me as soon as possible. I quickly found the locker rooms to drop off my stuff, before I began my search for the heir to the McMahon empire in the maze of hallways that made up the arena.

I was almost at Gorilla, having still not located the member of the McMahon family, when a hand grabbed my arm, pulling me backwards.

I had no idea who had grabbed me and why they had done it, so I instantly went into attack mode. Turning quickly without looking at who had a hold of me, I placed my foot on the persons closest kneecap and shoved with as much force as I could while wrenching my arm back against my chest.

The person who had grabbed me was now on their back on the hallway floor and clutching their knee in pain. It was only when I focused my eyes on the person laying there that I noticed I'd just basically re-destroyed the surgically repaired knee of Seth Rollins.

"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!" I shrieked, covering my mouth with my hands. Seth was testing out the knee I'd kicked the shit out of, extending it out and bringing it back in to test the muscle.

"At least help me off the floor ya damn killer" He chuckled deeply, holding his hand out to me to help him up. I hesitated to help him, unsure if his knee would hold up. "Trust me, I'm okay."

"If you're sure..." I grasped his hand and went to pull him up but rather then get him off the floor he pulled me down to join him, making me land roughly on my hands and knees.

"Ow..." I said roughly bringing a hand up to look at my palms to check for scratches.

"So now you understand my pain," Seth laughed, I looked up at him and it was then that I realized that his face was inches away from mine. I had unknowingly landed almost entirely on top of him – Much to his amusement if the smirk on his face was anything to go on. His eyes had a mirth to them despite the fact that he should be feeling pain from his knee and his face had a slight redness to it – as if he was trying to hold back a note of nervousness. He reached out and brushed a piece of my hair that had fallen in my face and I refused to move.

_Was he going to kiss me?_ I thought to myself. His eyes seemed to scan my face for a moment, I noticed him gulp slightly and I it was this that helped me realize that he was silently asking me for permission. But the real question for the situation came into my head quickly... _Did I even want him to?_

"There's our rising stars!"

Shane's voice got me out of the flurry that was my thoughts instantly and I quickly scrambled to my feet as gracefully as I was capable of making myself do. My body was screaming at me to run away but I forced myself to stay where I right where I was and held my hand back out for Seth to get up. This time he took my hand, allowing me to actually pull him off the floor, the redness to his face disappearing as he smiled at Shane and greeted him with a handshake.

"Hunter filled me in on the plans that my dad has for the pair of you working together." Shane began, looking between the two of us with a slight twinkle to his eye, "So naturally it made sense to me for Seth to be seen with you when you're here on Smackdown."

I shook the thoughts of Seth so close to my face from the front of my brain as Shane's words sunk in, "Yeah I was wondering why you were here."

Seth kind of just shrugged with his hands up slightly, "Surprise!"

"I figured the more the audience sees the two of you together the better, right?" Shane grinned at the two of us. "So its basically been said now by both brands that wherever Seth goes; Jayna follows and vice versa. Think you two can make that work?"

Seth nodded with a smile and turned to me, holding his fist out for me to bump, "We got this."

I returned the Architects smile with one of my own and bumped his fist as well before I turned back to Shane, "So what you got for me tonight Shaney?"

Shane shook his head at my use of the nickname I gave him during my debut, "Naomi has come to talk to me..."

I knew where this was going, "and she wants revenge right?"

"Well you did kinda beat the hell out of her with a steel chair when her back was turned..." Seth added, as if I wasn't there. "It was kind of a dick move..."

"I'd have hit her in the face if I had waited for her to turn around." I explained, throwing my hands up in my own defence. "If anything I did her a favour!"

"Because that makes it better?"

"I'm just saying that it could have been worse!"

Shane started to laugh at my words, "The two of you are going to be a riot for the fans to enjoy, you're already fighting like a couple!"

The two of us quickly turned our attention from out slight argument back to the McMahon in our presence, his eyes had that twinkle to them again, as if he was just waiting for one of us to blush. But I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of doing so – not when it seemed like everyone around us wanted us to get together.

And especially when I still didn't know how to deal with my feelings for Mox.

"Yeah it's been said that Vince is all for the implication that we're dating." Seth responded to Shane before I could get out of my own thoughts. He had his arms crossed over his chest half way with one hand gesturing while he spoke and resting on his chin when he wasn't. "At this point I'm sure I can speak for Jayna when I say that if it happens, so be it. But she's focusing on where she stands in the company and if her instant reaction to the topic when Hunter brought it up to us the other day is anything to go on; she wants to make sure that the fans associate her with her abilities in the ring and not her personal relationships."

I gaped at the man for a second, the second I heard the words come out of his mouth I knew he was correct in saying so. Ever since Renee had asked me about whether or not I could see myself with Seth my brain had been struggling to put the pieces together of what exactly I wanted right now. But Seth had hit the nail on the head of what exactly my brain was struggling to tell me; I just wanted to make sure that my career got off on the right foot – I didn't want to jump into a relationship when I had more important things to focus my attention on!

"Exactly!" I agreed with him, smacking his arm a little, a smile on my face formed because of the relief running through my body. "My career is why I'm here Shane. I need to focus on making an impact."

"Was that a hint at your former company?" Shane asked, a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised at me like he was doing an impression of the Rock – I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Not at all!" I reassured. "A woman in this industry needs to be seen as a performer – not just the girlfriend or significant other of somebody else."

"And you are clearly all about making sure Woman in our industry are seen as equal," Shane nodded in approval of my statement. "Yes, you made that more than clear last night on Raw with what you managed to pull off in the main event."

"And that's precisely the plan McMahon. To shake up the roster." I smirked a little at my rhyme and thought back to the night before and the blood that pooled up from Braun's chest. I sadistically giggled a little much to the horror of Shane O Mac – whose eyes looked at me almost in fear.

"Anyways... " Shane shook the look from his face and refocused on the task at hand. "Yes, Naomi has requested in ring time to be able to call you out for attacking her on Talking Smack - so producers have also allowed time for you to respond – and knowing that you like to emphasis your words with actions we all felt it will be best for you're first match on the blue brand to be up against the Girl with the Glow."

"That's still okay with my match against the Miz on Sunday?" I questioned, making sure that we were, in fact, on the same page.

"Of course!" Shane assured me, "I've already talked it over with everyone in the back and Hunter agreed. We feel like it will really show that you don't care who you're up against - that you're a force to be reckoned with"

"Exactly! It doesn't matter who is standing across that ring from me; I'll be trying my hardest to win- regardless of gender." I grinned, and Seth placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you get that about me..."

Shane smiled sincerely down at me, "it's exactly why you were worth the contract disputes"

We spoke a little longer about his thoughts moving forward before he had to bid us a good show after a member of production came to fetch him to handle an issue that had come up while he spoke with us. I was going to ask Seth what his plans for the evening were while I was going to be indisposed but he merely gestured as if he was waiting for me to decide what the two of us were doing and I shrugged. It was about time to end up in hair and make up anyways – so that's where I led him.

I set up in hair and makeup to get ready for the show and ended up chatting with Nattie as she got her hair done by the Glam Squad. Seth had gotten bored of the non stop girl talk not soon after it began and left to find a snack – at least that's what he said he was doing, Nattie and I had made our own assumptions that he was going to find a guy to talk to in order to boost his testosterone levels.

"So you're really okay with being saddled with the Shield?" Nattie asked as the girl who was working on my makeup finished up the final touches for my war paint. "Aren't you more of a solo performer?"

"I wouldn't exactly say I was saddled with them." I quickly responded, "If anything they have to make sure that I don't fuck up their momentum..."

"You fuck up THEIR momentum!?" She asked incredulously, "If anything that little psychotic break that you and Ambrose had on Raw last night was the exact thing that got the three of them back fully into their hound mindset – twitter was on fire talking about it!"

"I didn't do that much..." I questioned the Queen of Hearts.

"Have you not seen the footage?" She turned to me, forcing the girl who was working on her hair to stop.

I shrugged a bit, "I haven't even seen my debut if I'm being honest."

The look on her face quickly changed to one of utter shock and confusion. "You debuted in the biggest company in our industry and you haven't even watched any of the footage of yourself yet?! I thought you liked to study tapes!"

"I do, but I haven't really had the time -"

"You're supposed to make time!" She practically shoved her phone into my hands and snapped at me to queue up the show. I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me one hell of a glare – a sight I hadn't seen since Summer Rae confronted her over bullshit on her damn doorstep – so I knew that if I didn't watch the episodes she'd probably try to kill me the nearby curling iron.

I found the footage quickly and hit play to appease the Diva of Doom.

My debut in the company came across on screen just as I remembered but when my Raw debut came on the screen I noticed a difference; I saw myself walking to the ring after my music hit to join Seth and Dean in the ring, saw the crowds approval of me joining them exactly the same as I remembered, but when the cameras panned away from me and showed the men in the ring again to show their reactions to the audience; I felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

The Miz naturally looked irritated and Sheamus and Cesaro looked more amused that it was me then they were worried or annoyed. But it was the differences in Seth and Dean's demeanor that I was noticing for the first time. Seth looked like he was a little shocked; as if he was seeing me in a different light and Dean... well...

The look on Dean's face was confusing to me. I couldn't quite fine the words in my head to describe it... I paused the video and turned to Nattie to ask for her opinion; "if you had to describe the way Ambrose looks in this moment, what would you say?"

She took a moment to look at the image, pausing the video and re-watching his entire reaction from the beginning of when the camera panned from Seth to him before giving me an answer; "I think it's a mixture of two things."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, now I'm just spit-balling here, but to me, the look in his eye says he's looking at his prey, like he's going to attack whatever it is at any second and devour it whole... but the look has an underlying feature too... Like it has a hint of awe, almost like..." She took a moment to figure out her words, "oh! The last time I saw a look like that in a mans eyes was when Daniel married Brie, it's the same look he gave her when she walked down the aisle... oh that was such a pretty wedding..."

My stomach dropped and my mouth went dry. _Did she just imply that Dean was looking at me with love in his eyes?_

"But that's just my opinion of course, and I don't make a habit of analyzing the looks on the Lunatic's face" She laughed a little, "So the only person who is going to know for sure what that look meant is him."

"I was afraid of that.." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was he looking at anyways?" Natalya went to hit play on the phone again and I quickly snatched it back out of her hands.

"Nothing." I answered, almost snapping at her but catching myself when her eyebrow creased in confusion. "Now let me finish watching the show."

She left me be after that, much to the relief of the Glam Squad members who were trying to finish up my braids as well as Nattie's hair and I replayed the reaction of the two guys I was now teamed up with a couple more times, taking in their faces and committing them to my memory. The relief I had gotten earlier from Seth's words to Shane faded away leaving me with more questions than I had before...

_If Dean Ambrose was in the ring looking at me like I was a meal he both wanted to devour and adore in front of a crowd of thousands as well as everyone at home... was I really crazy to be hung up on him?_

The woman from the glam squad finished my hairand put her hands down firmly on my shoulders causing me to jump a little and jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Just in time!" Seth said as he returned from his adventures, with a small plate of guacamole with pita chips – so he had in fact gone for snacks. "Was wondering if you were going to be all good to go when I returned or if we'd have to call in reinforcements"

I scoffed at his attempt to tease me and stood from my chair, stealing a few pita chips from his plate much to his dismay.

"Hey! I had to fight off Rhyno for these!" He exclaimed pulling the plate away from me, he turned around so that his back was to me and he could be hunched over his snacks. "Go get you're own."

"Some Teammate you are..." I muttered at him, and when he turned back to defend himself I grabbed another few chips off the plate. When his face fell into a pout I giggled a little, "Are you always this easy to rile up?"

"Mmm-hng-kkyy" He mumbled incoherently and I had to strain to hear him but still not able to understand him.

"Sorry what was that pouty face?" I teased.

"M-hngy-kkyy"

"One more time mumble-mouth."

"I'm Hungry! Okay!" He said a little louder than he expected himself to, causing another pout to form on his face. "I haven't eaten much today since my workout this morning..."

"Don't rub it in that you got a work out in before the show tonight. It's still weird that I don't get to work out everyday anymore..."

"You gotta make the time Jay," Seth reminded me.

"That's what I was just telling her!" Natalya added. "Did you know she hadn't even watched her debut until like two minutes ago?"

Seth looked at me like I'd just gained an extra head, "I thought you liked to study tapes?"

"I do..." I said sheepishly, "I've just been busy..."

"Well you gotta make time!" Natalya and Seth both responded in unison, and followed their mutual advice by both breaking out into laughter. I shook my head at the pair of them and excused myself to get dressed in my ring gear for the show. I returned to hair and make up to find Seth spinning around in one of the chairs there like a toddler in his dads office chair.

"Am I interrupting your childlike wonder?" I laughed at his antics and he stopped the chair fast enough to jolt him forward a little and for the chair to come up off the floor on one side momentarily.

"Quiet you..." He hushed me and gestured for us head off to the couch down the hall.

I followed his lead, "Where did Nattie get off to?"

"She has a tag match second thing with Tamina." He answered as he sat down, "Lana dragged her off spouting nonsense in Russian..."

"I do not envy Nattie..." I muttered. "That Lana seems..."

"I want to say intense but I know you mean something way worse..." He shook his head at me and the slight laugh that came out of my mouth when he spoke. "Please tell me you're laughing because I'm right and not because I have guacamole on my face or something."

"No you're good, guacamole free! But you were right; Intense is not the word I would have used..."

A stagehand came by then to turn on the nearby TV to show tonight's episode of Smackdown; which was just starting now with the opening credits. At the top of the show it was Daniel Bryan getting the crowd hyped up with a Yes chant in his home state. But he wasn't out there long before Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens ruined the mood and started bashing the General Manager of Smackdown. Seth and I got pretty distracted by the show for a little while while the show went on. Nattie teamed up with Tamina to take on Becky and Charlotte next. Lana doing her best to run distraction at ringside while Carmella and Ellsworth talked trash on commentary. When Charlotte got Tamina in the Figure 8; the Samoan tapped out to give Becky and Charlotte the win. As the two were celebrating Natalya went to attack Charlotte with a steel chair.

"Are you a bad influence on everyone you meet?!" Seth asked looking to me but pointing at the things going on in the ring.

I shrugged, "Maybe I just bring out everyone's inner Bad-Ass."

"Or their bad side in general..." Seth turned back tot he screen where Charlotte had blocked Nattie's chair shot with a well placed kick to the steel chair and was running defence on the attack. Natalya was removed from the ring by Tamina and Lana and the three of them scrambled up the ramp while Charlotte stood tall – arms outstretched in a 'come and get me' motion. The crowd going wild for the altercation. She then rolled out of the ring and took Becky's hand to hold it up in victory and the crowd gave them another roaring cheer. "Maybe you could show Nattie another few things to do with that chair... she might have better luck in her attacks next time."

"Yeah... Not everyone's a natural with a weapon like this killer." AJ interrupted before unceremoniously dropping down onto the couch and making me squish up next to Seth in the process. "Where you been Frosty?"

"You are well aware that I've been really busy for the past week ALLEN." I poked him in the ribs as I spoke, using his real name much to his annoyance.

"Only two people can call me that and still live, and you're lucky those two people are Wendy and yourself." He flicked one of the loose braids in my hair. "And even luckier for Wendy as she's expressed her to me that she would love it if you could join the family for thanksgiving next month."

I laughed, "Of course she forgets that I find American Thanksgiving unsettling in all aspects..."

"Why?" Seth butted into the conversation, looking away from Baron Corbin's match against Sin Cara – that was definitely not an open challenge for the US title as Corbin had made very clear earlier that night.

"Why what?" I asked him a little confused.

"Why do you find American Thanksgiving - as you so humbly put it – unsettling." He questioned again this time using his fingers to make little air quotes around the words 'American Thanksgiving.'

"Seth sweetie..." I placed my hand on his arm and looked at him with the most condescending look i could muster at the moment. "You really need to stop forgetting that I'm Canadian."

AJ let out a slight chuckle at my words. "She's super proud of her nationality there man, better remember that if you're looking to make a pass on the feisty gal."

I took the split second of AJ teasing Seth to punch the southern boy in the gut.

"What in tarnation was that for?" AJ sputtered, much to Seth's amusement this time.

"Maybe you shouldn't forget that she punches people... often for no reason." Seth explained to AJ's sour expression. "or for her own reasons that no one seems to understand."

I looked at Seth with a slight nod which caused him to smile; and then I promptly elbowed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and the smile off his face. "I have many reasons for smacking the shit out of someone. Including talking about me as if I'm not here."

"Fair enough..." Seth coughed out. AJ was on the verge of starting something up between himself and the Architect of the Shield again only for Naomi's voice to ring out from the television.

_"I just need a minute of Jayna Frost's attention!"_ Naomi snapped into the microphone as she stood in the center of the ring.

"And THAT is my cue." I said getting to my feet, with Seth following in my actions. "AJ, drinks, tonight. Hotel bar. Bring the rest of the guys?"

AJ nodded at me, "Sounds like a plan Frosty. Now go kick some ass."

I gave the Phenomenal One a two finger salute and turned my game face on; if the Glow Worm wanted the attention of the Ice Queen... Then she was going to get it.

_"Now I know I'm not the only one royally pissed at the actions of the newest addition to the locker room..." Naomi ranted, "I know Braun Strowman comes to mind – I'm sure he'd pretty ticked off after what happened to him on Raw. I mean who brings a shovel to a cage match?!"_

_"She's got a point don't you think Tom?" Byron Saxton nudged Tom Phillips with his elbow as he spoke. Much to the annoyance of Corey Graves._

_"No body asked you for your opinion Saxton!" Corey snapped at him._

_"The difference," Naomi went on, "Is that he gets his revenge at TLC on Sunday against The Shield. What do I get? I get smashed with a dang chair while my back is turned and I don't even get a chance for retribution?! What kind of garbage is that?!"_

_The crowd roared at the passion in Naomi's voice and she fed on the sounds, pacing the ring while nodding her head along."Now I'm a reasonable person – all I'm asking is for that pale, blonde, cold hearted bitch to get her ass down here so I can show her that my glow will NEVER be stifled!"_

" _Those are some harsh words from Naomi don't you think Tom?" Byron tried again._

_"We've never seen this kind of fire behind the former Smackdown Women's champ that's for sure." Tom agreed._

_"I don't think Naomi knows what she's bringing upon herself." Corey added, "Last night Jayna Frost decimated A MONSTER what do you think she could do to the likes of Naomi?!"_

" _Well she had a weapon..."_

_"And what makes you think she won't always have a weapon Saxton?!" Corey bit out at his fellow commentator. "Jayna Frost makes use of her surroundings! If there's a weapon to be found she's going to use it!"_

_"Unless of course the Ice Queen is scared-" Naomi was cut off quickly..._

_**YOU BETTER MAKE A MOVE! SOMEBODY MAKE A MOVE!** _ _The Icon for hire song hit to announce the presence of Jayna Frost and it was mere seconds later that the icy blond sauntered her way from behind the curtain, microphone in hand and Seth Rollins at her side._

" _Seth Rollins is here on Smackdown with Jayna Frost," Tom gave the play by play to the audience at home. "Rollins hasn't been seen on Blue Brand since the draft i n 2016!"  
_

_"Looks like Jayna was serious about her partnership with the members of the Shield." Byron commented._

_"You would do well to remember that Jayna does what she wants and ALWAYS says exactly what she means Saxton." Corey bit at him._

_Once the crowd piped down a moment, Jayna lifted the microphone to her lips:_

_"Oh you little glow worm... You're so cute!" She smirked, "I mean it's laughable that you think you'll be able to beat me down..."_

_Jayna turned to Seth who nodded and laughed along with her as they moved down the ramp to ringside. "I mean I'm just on a different level sweetie... So go ahead. Keep calling me names. Make yourself feel better."_

_"last week you couldn't even face me head on. You choose to hit me when my back was turned, I don't know what you would call it, but to me that's a bitch move if I've ever seen one." Naomi snapped into the mic, the crowd roaring at her use of words. "So I think the name fits."_

_"Its funny, you see I was just telling Seth here earlier," Jayna smirked and giggled a touch as she gestured to Seth standing next to her, "It could have been so much worse... I could have decked you in the face..."_

_Naomi scowled at Jayna as the Ice queen continued to speak, "Then you wouldn't even be here to call me out at all... You'd still be in the ICU."_

_If Naomi was angry before, now she was absolutely furious. She tried to scramble from the ring to attack Jayna but Seth stood in her way allowing Jayna to skip to the other side of the ring and climb up and between the ropes. Jayna was just getting situated in the ring atop a turnbuckle in her usual way when the Uso's music hit and Jimmy Uso came running down the ramp to his wife's aid. Making Seth back up and move to the opposite side of the ring._

" _Here comes Jimmy Uso to help his wife!" Byron spoke up, joy in his voice. "He's here to even the playing field that Rollins created. You have to love seeing a man and wife stand together!"_

_"Stop playing Valentine and watch the action Saxton!" Corey complained, "For Pete's sake its October!"_

" _I see we're all fired up now that you have your man at your side." Jayna mocked and Naomi practically growled at the Ice Queen as she spoke. "So how about the two of us settle this in the ring. Right Here. Right Now."_

_The crowd roared as the pair of women glared at each other, "That was the whole point of this little chat right?"_

_Naomi slid into the ring as a referee appeared out of nowhere. And instantly tried to tackle Jayna from atop the turnbuckle but the ref held her at bay. "You've got to wait for the bell Naomi"_

_She shook the referee off of her and composed herself long enough for Jayna to jump down and remove her jacket. But when the bell was rung the Glow was released on the Ice Queen. It looked as if she'd get the upper hand on the indy darling but Jayna was surprisingly ready for her..._

I knew Naomi was going to come at me the very second the bell rang so I had to be prepared for her. She ran at me just as I thought she would to meet me in the center of the ring with her arm outstretched to knock me on my ass. I pulled a matrix back bend on her so that she ran past me – but rather than get myself upright in preparation like most people who pull off a matrix, I stayed in the bridged position. When Naomi turned around to look at me I gave her a little wave much to her fury. Naomi came back sliding at me to try and kick me in the face while I was bent over, missing me when I righted myself back to my standing position – and promptly placed my foot into her throat knocking Naomi to her back.

I moved back away from her and ran at the ropes to gain momentum but Naomi got back to her feet and met me in the middle to lock up with me properly. Trying to manhandle me by putting her weight down on my shoulders – and gaining the upper-hand as she had almost a foot of height on me. She managed to pull me into a headlock that I struggled in for a second before moving so I could shove her off of me – making her run forward to hit the ropes. I met her in the center again, this time hitting her with a dropkick to knock her off her feet. But it didn't keep her down long.

I hit the ropes behind me to gain speed again but she hit me with a spinning heel kick and knocked me on my back before going for a pin. The ref hit the mat once before I kicked out and shoved her off of me to make it back up to my feet.

_"I think that was the first time we've seen an attempted pin on Jayna."_ Tom Phillips remarked from his seat at the commentary desk. " _Will Naomi be the first one to be able to keep the Ice Queen on the mat?"_

His words flowed over me and lit a fire under me. There was no way I was letting my first singles match in the big leagues to end in defeat.

I caught Naomi with several forearms causing her to stumble back before hitting her with a roundhouse kick to the face. Once she was on her knees I hit her with a shining wizard to knock her onto her back. She looked like she was down for a second and I wanted her to stay there so I poised myself for a flip and did a standing shooting star press landing with all my body weight onto her midsection. I heard her inhale sharply as I knocked the wind out of her and then pulled her legs up for the pin.

The referee hit the mat twice before Naomi kicked out so I transitioned to one of my submission moves: a version of an Anaconda Vice that had me twist up my opponents leg as well as their arm and neck – a submission I simply called the Icebreaker. Naomi squirmed in my grip, groaning in pain as the referee asked her if she was going to quit. She looked on the verge of doing so when Jimmy appeared in front of the two of us to help cheer on his wife to reach for the ropes that were closer than I expected. I let go of Naomi's leg enough to try and kick at the man and he jumped back away from the ropes to avoid my feet. But Naomi managed to get to the ropes regardless so the referee forced me to let her go. I gave Jimmy a glare and made sure to keep my eye contact as I hit Naomi in the face with a stiff kick making her cry out.

_"Well that was a cheap shot!_ " Byron yelled, " _She's already on her back!_ "

" _The Ice Queen does what she has to do so she can get the win Saxton. It's what she's known for._ " Corey shook his head in annoyance as he had to explain to his fellow commentator to basically do his damn research on the talent. " _Jimmy Uso shouldn't have gotten so close... he was just edging Jayna on."_

I tuned the trio of commentators out as I focused again on my opponent. Naomi was just coming up off the mat but I didn't let her get to her feet; instead I hit her in the face with another hard kick. Naomi stumbled back down to the mat and landed in the drop zone for the turnbuckle and I couldn't help the smirk that lit my face. Climbing the ropes quickly I turned myself around much to the hype of the crowd. I gave a wink to the camera and hit the move that AJ had passed to me as he left Impact: The Spiral Tap.

" _I don't care who you are, we all know that move!"_ Byron yelled.

" _I finally agree with you Saxton, The Spiral Tap is a thing of beauty!"_ Corey agreed to the fans shock as he rarely made a habit of enjoying anything Byron Saxton said. " _If that's not a win I'll be amazed at Naomi's endurance."_

I covered the Glow Queen and let the referee count while the crowd chanted along with him:

" _ONE! TWO! THREE!"_

As the third slap of the ref's hand to the mat was heard and the referee rang the bell, I felt myself being pulled from the ring only to look up into the eyes of Jimmy Uso as he held up his hands as if he was innocent.

"Really?!" I screamed in the man's face as I swiped a stray braid from the front of my neck, "Can't handle that I beat your wife?! Don't think she can fight her own battles?!"

Jimmy continued to back up away from me as if he was being scolded by his mother but he forgot about my ringside companion. Once Jimmy was backed up to the point I thought was good I turned away, and let Seth jump on top of the twin to take him down to floor and then hit him with punch after punch to keep him there. I on the other hand grabbed a microphone from a stage hand and climbed back into the ring to where Naomi was still clutching her stomach. Grabbed a fist full of the woman's pink and green streaked hair and pulled her up so that I was hissing directly into her ear and the microphone.

"Just know this... Raw was just the beginning; because I have a secret..." I spoke clearly and firmly as I bit my words out into the mic. "I learned a few things in the indies glow worm, You see... I miss the warm feeling of blood running down my face... I miss the metallic smell it leaves in my hair... But most of all I miss giving other people the same feeling... so remember that next time you try to reach my level in this ring."

I threw her back down to the mat and she slumped in a heap, but I continued, "I always conquer any obstacles thrown at me; and everyone would benefit from remembering that; be it male or female. Because at the end of the day..."

I turned to the camera and let them zoom close in on my face "I rule with a blood covered fist; and I don't care whose blood I'm covered in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys the chapter! I try to update weekly!


	7. Just Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayna Frost is nothing if not controversial. She's a hardcore Ice Queen from the Indy Wrestling scene with her sights set on the top of the WWE mountain. Her way looks clear; but will old flames and new encounters hinder or help her on her way? *planned out/eventual OC/Mox - lots to cover though*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know... I'm behind... this chapter was a BIG one... it's actually twice as long as my regular ones and trust me when I say I tried to cut it in half to get you this one sooner but there was no way... I hope everyone enjoys it! xoxo Grim.

"You are TERRIFYING sometimes you know that?" Seth exclaimed as he put his hands down on Jayna's shoulders. He squeezed a bit, putting a slight pressure into her pale skin and the muscles that laid there underneath. The two of them had just come backstage after their segment against Naomi and Jimmy Uso. "I mean you're brilliant of course, the crowd loves you – and your blood-lust, but my GOD am I ever ecstatic and relieved that you're not coming for me!"

Jealousy reared its ugly head and crawled up my spine. The thoughts came quicker than I had anticipated as I watched Seth throw his arms around the blonde who plagued my brain... Jealousy that made my skin crawl with the urge to remove Seth's arm from his body. That way he couldn't touch her ever again. I shoved that feeling back down in the Moxley part of my brain that had been dormant for years and took a deep breathe, looking away from the pair to compose myself again. I couldn't keep my eyes away long however. Jayna's almost musical laugh rang out through the area making me snap my eyes back to the two of them. As I returned my gaze upon them, a sliver of confusion and doubt swirled within me; Jayna hadn't shoved his arm off of her yet... Maybe I was wrong last night. Maybe she had changed what type of man she was attracted to since the two of us were... Wait. Would she have said we were dating? Or would she have merely said we were fooling around... I know I never said specifically that she was mine, hadn't exactly made a point even to put a label on whatever we had...

I really was a fucking idiot. God knows that my indy days were chock-full of completely moronic decisions. But this one took the cake.

I kept myself slightly hidden in the shadows of the gorilla position and continued to watch them as they spoke to Shane about the show. Jayna's face was flushed from her performance and the smile that lit up her face made my heart skip and my breath to catch in my throat. She spoke with such enthusiasm that she was using her hands to emphasis her point. There was a passion in her eyes that warmed my insides and I felt my face break into a smile of my own at the sight.

"Hey, are you ready to head out?" I shook my thoughts on Jayna out of my head and looked down at Renee who has appeared at my side while I was lost in my jealousy. My wife's smile was soft and endearing; her hazel eyes were alight with happiness as she looked at me, guilt hit me like a baseball bat to the stomach. How was I such a fucking asshole that I was focusing so intently on anyone BUT this wonderful woman?!

"What about Talking Smack?" I asked, trying to force myself to give the beautiful blond at me side all the attention she deserved. "Don't they need you?"

Renee shrugged a little, "We did a quick prerecorded thing with Styles and then production called it a day. Guess they're cutting back on the episodes... despite their popularity?"

She looked frustrated with her position and I could sympathize, sometimes the producers had no idea what the fans really wanted. I'm really the worst husband on the fucking planet for thinking of another woman while my wife is right here _..._ I focused all my energy on the woman in front of me and pulled her into my side for a hug before pressing my lips to the top of her head. "They'll get how great you are eventually, you'll see."

"Yeah..." Renee shook the frustration from her appearance, letting a smile break across her face; "and until then we can hang out with friends that make us happy while drinking until we can't feel our faces anymore!"

I returned her smile with one of my own and laughed slightly, "Seems like you already have plans. Girls invite you out?"

"Not the girls exactly. But you're invited too!" She smacked me on the chest softly and I feigned injury much to her amusement, "AJ said that he was told to get the group together for drinks. Told me that you and I should meet everyone at this place called Hula Hula? I don't know its supposedly a Tiki bar and frankly I'm in just for the fact that I may have a chance to get a decent rum punch outside of the Caribbean."

 _A night out with the locker room drinking booze should be the perfect thing to keep my mind off my past and focused on my future. I could do this._ I put my hand through her hair and ruffled it a little -and she took the second to swat my hand away and fix her blond locks. "You do love yourself a good rum punch."

"That I do oh man of mine, That I do." She grinned and I leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss causing her to let out a small giggle. She threw her arms around my neck and let me slip my tongue into her mouth and sighed.

"You two need to get a room, this is the worst possible place to make out."

Seth's voice broke the moment and I moved away from my wife's lips. I choose not to look at the guy though as I buried my face in her neck, making her let out a little yelp as I nipped the bare skin at her shoulder.

"Do you make a habit of knowing every spot in the arena that IS good to make out in?" Renee teased my tag partner as she ran her fingers through the small curls that had formed at the base of my neck. The feeling of her nails scratching the sensitive skin there was bringing back memories of my falling asleep in a different blondes lap during a particularly long road trip...

_The sun was warm on my skin as I felt her fingers running through the hair that fell across the nape of my neck. She always did have a strange habit of absentmindedly messing about with the curls that formed there, her nails always found them quickly after she began to play with my hair. Every time she did this I got to forget about all the aspects of my life that nagged on me; The long days and nights on the road, the aches and pains in my body. Even the darkest thoughts in my head; that I was wasting my damn life, that I'd never make the big-times ever, that everyone in my family was right and that I really was a useless waste of fucking space... None of it mattered when she had her hands in my hair... no, every little shred of doubt in my head faded away...  
If I was honest with myself I adored the feeling; it was the closest I think I could ever come to true bliss: But I was rarely honest with myself._

_Jayna had her nails softly scratching at my skin and it took all of my energy not to purr in satisfaction at the sensation. I couldn't let her know that I was awake – she'd stop and then I'd be back in my miserable brain._

_She hadn't been able to do this for awhile now, we'd been so busy with the shows and she had that Shimmer engagement that she couldn't miss - what with her being champ and all. I hadn't seen her in weeks; but I couldn't tell her that I had missed the feeling of her hands on my skin. That I had missed her smile and her laugh... That I had actually missed HER._

_No, I couldn't have acted like a decent human being for once in my damn life._

_Instead, I took her out for drinks when she'd come back. She'd said that she needed a night to wind down; I'd said she needed a night out after being fully booked for a month. Had it been an excuse to see her? Probably. Had either of us complained when we woke up entwined together the next morning in a heap of sheets, smelling of alcohol and sex. Not even a little bit. She had woken with her head on my chest, a small serene smile on her face. My arms were completely wrapped around her – but neither of us commented on it. We didn't talk about how she signed as she slept, every so often trying to move closer to me, or how about how I knew she felt my heart flutter when she did so..._

_And neither of us acknowledged that we had both slept in - several hours past our set alarms and had both missed our scheduled work outs..._

_I still remembered exactly how I'd awoken, I hadn't wanted to wake her then... I took in the sight of her there and committed it to my memory then... The arch of her back leading to the barely hidden skin peaking out from beneath the thin sheets that I kept on my bed. My hands firmly held her naked form tightly to my side. Her one leg hooked over my own, with her heel pressing softly into my calf. Her breathing was even and soft as she continued to sleep, as if she was fully content... even happy maybe..._

_I hummed a little in my throat at the thought of that morning and her fingers stopped moving. As if she was making sure that she wouldn't be the cause of waking me up before I was ready. But the smile that slid across my face as she tried to shush Sami while he drove along the highway gave me away and she shoved at me playfully, teasing me to wake up and get my fat head off her leg..._

My mind replayed the memory... as well as the memory within the memory and I let an involuntary growl escape my lips at the less than PG imagery floating around in my head of the woman who was definitely not my wife. I was beating myself up already and swore to over do it at the gym in the morning to punish myself for being such a fucking asshole, when Renee let out a small, flirty giggle and whispered in my ear, "Later babe... I promise..."

I stood up straight and still, removing myself from Renee's shoulder as she and Seth continued to tease each other. Renee assumed that my growl was directed to wanting to have sex with her at that exact moment; and it made the guilt in my gut a hundred times worse. There was a time in my life when guilt wasn't even something I had the ability to feel: and now I was making myself feel guilty so often that I had no idea how to deal with it and it FUCKING SUCKED.

There were still moments of clarity in my brain; moments where I knew that Jayna was part of my past and that I'm happy with my life as it is right now. With Renee. With being married to Renee. But then Jayna would appear and all of these memories would flood back into my head... and remind me that I was always a fucking idiot when it came to the her; how from the day I left for WWE I tried to ignore her existence. I didn't call or text or keep in touch like I'd said I would when I left. I had known then that I had to wipe her from my brain and for fuck's sake I had TRIED. It wasn't until the day I had met Renee that I stopped dreaming about Jayna. And that was when I had succeeded in forgetting about the Ice Queen.

But that should have been my hint there, right? Renee had wiped Jayna from my brain. MY WIFE had done the impossible and shaken her from my head when literally nothing else had... So why was I suddenly faltering now? Why was I feeling jealousy over a friend pursuing a girl that I had successfully forgotten about?

 _Because you didn't really forget her did ya? Just shoved her back inside your Mox brain and called it a fucking day._ I could hear my old self criticizing my decisions; as if Mox was a second personality inside my head. No wonder everyone thought I was fucking insane. _You can't really think you ever got over this girl? Jayna Frost was the only girl EVER to make you second guess the ring rat bullshit that you seemed to be fucking obsessed with. But by all means; pretend you don't give a shit. I'll wait for you to let it all sink in again. But I won't wait for fucking long..._

I tried to shake him from my head but he clung to the inside of my skull like barbed wire stuck to my skin. It was this analogy that started the death match in my head. It was as if my brain was fighting against itself. Like the new Ambrose side of me and the old Moxley side were waging a fucking war in my head with every weapon they could pull out of their arsenal.

I inwardly groaned as I felt a headache coming on from the fighting; Trying my best to refocus on the conversation happening in front of me. Seth and Renee were still chatting, I picked out a few words here and there. Turns out Seth was coming to this shindig tonight as well. But then my eyes fully came back into focus and I realized that Jayna was now standing in front of me. A smile playing at her lips as she added in new information to the conversation; like how it had been her who had requested that everyone get together for the evening.

My inner Moxley growled in anticipation of being in close proximity to her. In a bar at that; a familiar atmosphere for him. That's what had happened last night. Moxley had been out and I hadn't even fucking noticed until my hand was on her thigh. Mox reared his head the second Seth had squished Jayna between us. Mox still had her scent memorized after all.

He could practically smell her now; and even purred in delight. _This girl is end game for us. When are you going to remember that?_

The death match inside my head raged on as Ambrose came back with a vengeance; smashing Moxley over the head with the blade of a chainsaw; but Moxley didn't go down. Just turned around with a sinister grin on his face; the face that was now dripping in blood...

 _That all you got?_ He bit out and pulled two forks out of his back pocket; attacking Ambrose in the face with both. The pair of them rolled around together – grunting and screeching in agony as one got another hit in on the other...

The match raged on as the conversation in front of me continued but I tried to tune out both. That was until Mox kicked Ambrose into the back of my head long enough to pull something out of his bag of tricks...

An image of a blonde in white wrapped in my arms as we danced to a familiar tune slipped into the forefront of my mind. My eyes widened at the realization that the blonde was Jayna – and not Renee. She looked up at me with those bright, sparkling eyes and a wide smile on her face before she placed her forehead against my chest and sighed happily...

 _I've got shit up here that would scare even me..._ Mox spoke carefully, less angry and more clearly than he ever had before – _You chose that girl a long time ago... you just have to fully remember that without me reminding you..._

Ambrose crawled back out of the pit in my head to tackle Mox with a fist full of barbed wire and it was only then that the image of Jayna in white removed itself from my head.

I looked across to the girl in question and her eyes smiled at me, "You good Mox?"

The Mox in my brain purred in appreciation of her use of his name and forced me to nod. I let my lips form a small smile at his approval and it fell just as fast as Renee slipped her hand into my own. Ambrose laughed at Mox's disapproval of my wife's movement and the battle raged on. Barbed wire and blades flying in a fury like that out of a cartoon.

Yeah... this war raging in my head just might be the end of what little sanity I possessed...

* * *

When I had asked AJ to get the guys together I hadn't expected him to invite half the roster – or forgo the hotel bar and decide on possibly the strangest bar I'd been to in awhile. But I should have figured he'd might. AJ was always a social butterfly, wanting to mingle with everyone and anyone.

Plus he loved any place that had a ridiculous assortment of coconut rum stocked on their bar.

AJ had gone head and invited Tye and Bobby just as I'd expected him to, but he'd also invited Seth, Nattie and Tyson, Dean and Renee, Becky and Charlotte, Dolph Ziggler and The New Day.

And almost all of them had invited more people. It was safe to say the bar was packed with superstars this evening. Tye had grabbed Breeze and Fandango while Xavier Woods had practically joined the Hype Bros as he didn't have to persuade either Zack or Mojo much to get them out on the town that night. Charlotte and Becky had grabbed Carmella and Naomi on their way – and in turn she had brought her husband and his twin who had also grabbed Baron Corbin. I'd definitely have to see if Naomi and I could coexist outside the ring despite kicking the shit out of each other...

Looking around the bar I took in what could possibly draw people to the place... Hula Hula (which was a ridiculous name) was a Tiki themed bar that offered bamboo decor, pub food and flaming cocktails. But that's not what drew most people in Seattle to the spot. No, no...

The bar also featured Karaoke.

At the exact moment that we had walked in there was a particularly nasally sounding woman taking her best stab at a Madonna song while her group of friends pretended to be screaming fans of hers at the stage front. I had laughed at the spectacle, but not in a teasing way – more like an amused way. Any friends willing to make a fool of themselves for you were great people to keep around in my books.

I ended up at a long rectangular table with Nattie sat next to me, Tyson Kidd naturally at her side. Seth had taken the head of the table at our end and AJ the opposite. Dean sat across from me and Renee was naturally on his other side while Bobby sat next to her. Next to Tyson was Becky and she and Renee were chatting aimlessly away about some vinyl that Renee had acquired the other day. I tried to keep tabs on the several conversations going on around me but it was a lot to take in at once. Instead I focused my attention on the karaoke singers and just enjoyed the night out with my friends.

"Thank you Holly! What an interesting rendition of Ray Of Light..." The guy that was running the event said into the microphone at his station with a hint of humour and sass. "Tonight's Karaoke night here at Hula Hula is one of our favourites! When you sign up you don't get pick to the songs – instead they get picked from the hat that we filled with the most popular songs from last month! Surprise song pick every time!"

His voice was musical in the way he described the hat – a simple black top hat with purple and green question marks cut out of card and glued onto the thing. It reminded me of the Riddler; and now that I thought about the comparison I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me as I realized the man – who had just referred to himself as Luis – began to look more and more like the Jim Carrey version of the character I knew and loved.

"Whats so amusing Jay?" Tye asked, taking a sip of whatever he had chosen to drink out of the Tiki head cup he'd been served. He was sitting at the next table over with The New Day, Tyler Breeze and Fandango but Xavier Woods was off at the next table trying his best to convince the Hype Bros to sign up for Karaoke with him and his tag partners. Something about wanting the two of them to join them in forming a karaoke boy band.

I shook the idea of the three of them dancing like NSYNC from my head and smiled at Tye, "The host of Karaoke reminds me of the Riddler."

Tye took a glance at the man in question before turning back to me with a raised eyebrow, "You mean like the cartoon or did you have a version in mind?"

"Jim Carrey."

"Oh! I see it now! That's uncanny!" He laughed a little before pointing it out to Breeze and Dango who also got a kick out of it themselves. The three of them talked animatedly about the merit of Batman Forever as film. I shook my head as they seemed to tune out everyone else and turned back to my own table as Seth nudged me with his elbow to get my attention.

"So you gonna get up and sing?"

I thought for a second, I hadn't sang karaoke in a few years now, but it was always a good time in my books. I gestured to my glass as I spoke,"I'll consider it after a few more of these."

Seth laughed a little, "I hear that."

He raised his glass in a toasting motion and I clinked my cup against his. Just as we were about to order another round Xavier Woods came up to our table with a new idea. He was now on a mission to try and convince anyone who would listen to join Karaoke so he could put the event up on his YouTube channel. Now this had my attention in an instant.

"Xav, What are the stakes?"

He turned to me with a light in his eyes and a grin forming on his face, "You're in?!"

"Once you tell me the terms of this competition I will be." I responded, taking a sip from my Tiki head glass – my glass boasting a simple rye and cola mixture. Xavier laid out the rules pretty quickly as they were quite simple. He'd record everyone's performance of their random song; each person going head to head in a bracket style battle. The group would vote out of ten how the person did. The winner of each match would move on and the winner of the final would be crowned the Up-Up-Down-Down Karaoke Champ.

"Well?" He asked, almost looking as if he would beg in a moment, "Are you up for the challenge?"

I finished what was left in my glass in one big gulp before I answered, "Oh, I am more than up for it. I'm going to win."

"Well if Jayna is up for Karaoke then I better give her a run for her money." Seth smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ice Queen is going down."

"Seth and Jayna are in? Well then sign me up too." Renee grinned at our end of the table. From there everyone was either instantly willing to join in the fun or was convinced to do so best on pressure from the rest of our group – Renee even managed to get Dean on board despite his protest. Xavier was in his glory. He quickly took off towards the Riddler look a like to sign everyone up. Once he had everyone set up with the host he made a quick bracket on a piece of paper gifted to him by one of the bartenders.

"Who all is judging?" Becky asked in her thick Irish accent, "Surely there are too many of us to all have a say..."

Xavier thought it over for a second and then began to write out everyone's name on a bit of napkin. Once all names were written down, he grabbed the Snap-back off of Jimmy's head and threw the slips into it. Picking out names as he went he began filling in the bracket as if he hadn't quite heard Becky's question. It wasn't until he got down to the last five names that he answered the Irish Lass Kicker.

"Okay last five names are pulling double duty as both judge and competitor. They are: Mella, Corbin, Tye, Ambrose and Mojo – Everyone good?"

The five of them nodded their agreement, with Carmella tossing her hair over her shoulder and Corbin raising his glass in acknowledgement. Once everything was finally set up the Host began to announce our little competition to the rest of the bar, much to the other patrons amusement as he pointed out that we were all in fact wrestlers about to make fools of ourselves.

 _That's what you think Riddler man._ I thought while he went over the rules in earnest and announced the first match up:

Kofi vs Charlotte.

Kofi was up first and he pulled a classic song out of the question mark hat: Waterloo.

He took the microphone from the host and struck a pose as the familiar beat began to stream out through the speakers. Arm up and knee slightly dropped to make use of the disco sound of the classic ABBA tune. He rolled his hips as he sung, surprisingly not needing the screen in front of him as he sang. He danced across the stage with all the pizzazz of a seventies diva even including spins at certain points and pulling out kicks to the double beats during the verses. By the time the song was coming to a close I actually had my mouth open in shock.

I honestly didn't think Kofi could move his hips that way; and if the group of judges faces were anything to go by then Charlotte had her work cut out for her.

The Wrestling Legacy that was Charlotte Flair was called up next and she pulled Single Ladies by Beyoncé out of the hat – and she was quite vocal about how she wasn't going to be able to live up to the high bar that Kofi had set.

She tried her best, working in some of the well known choreography into her performance but you could tell that her heart wasn't really in it. When the song was over we got to experience the judges. Tye and Carmella were both judging on overall performance and Mojo was basically acting like Randy Jackson from his time on American Idol. This was a sharp contrast to Corbin and Dean who were basically throwing out random numbers when asked. Either way they declared Kofi the winner by over twenty points, and Charlotte congratulated the man. She shrugged her shoulders absently as she made her way back to the table to reclaim her drink from Becky.

"I was hoping for a 90s pop song if I'm honest" Charlotte explained when Becky asked her why she didn't look like she was trying. I understood completely. I didn't know if I'd have faired much better myself if I'd picked that Beyoncé song to do next to Kofi's enthusiastic disco track.

The Riddler called up Naomi next, and the Glow Worm was ecstatic to pull out Aretha Franklin's "Respect'; Seth was less than thrilled to find out that he would be going against her when she picked such a crowd pleasing song that she had the vocals to rock.

And rock it she did: Pulling out the pipes that everyone knew she had to sing the song perfectly in almost every aspect. She belted the song out to her husband – even if he did slide down in his seat to avoid the musical beratement from his wife. She was kidding of course, but it was more than amusing to watch her sing the song using him as target.

When Seth got up to pull his song after she was finished, he laughed excessively at his choice and refused to tell anyone what it was until the familiar beat rang out through the speakers.

"Uh huh – this my shit – all the girls stomp you're feet like this!" Seth chanted into the microphone in his usual raspy voice as Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani played through the speakers.

Seth could have let his amusement fade easily to his embarrassment of having to chant out the spelling of the word Bananas; but instead he let our cheering and laughter fuel him through the song. Stomping around the stage as if he wrote the song himself and working the entire room of bar patrons – pointing and making them join in as he did so. He ended the song with his fingers to his lips as if he was trying to sensor himself for saying 'shit' what had to be a hundred times..

He took a bow as we all laughed and cheered for him. The judges made the call. It came down to Mojo's score and he edged Naomi over Seth by just one point – letting Naomi move on in the bracket. Seth pouted profusely at his loss until I placed a shot in front of him – which he took and grinned at me in thanks.

The host let another patron sing their version of Believe by Cher before continuing on in our little competition – Calling out Big E vs Jey Uso.

Big E picked out Firework by Katy Perry much to everyone's continued joy. Watching the big guy try to sing the song's higher notes with his deep voice was everything anyone could have asked for in a karaoke moment. He did his best to work the stage, rolling his hips and thrusting more than any man should ever while Katy Perry is playing over the speakers.

Jey's pick was more up his alley – and way more in his vocal range. He even jumped a little when he read the words on the little slip of paper. He started spitting lines of '99 problems' the second the first beat rang out through the speakers and he never missed a single word as the song went on. Rapping his face off as the song had the regular patrons vibing along to the beat.

Again the judges struggled to decide. This time coming down to Corbin – who had a better appreciation for Jey's ability to not miss a single word of the rap track then he did for Big E's dance moves.

The next match up was Tyler Breeze vs Jimmy Uso.

Prince Pretty picked out a Jackson Five classic with 'I Want You Back' and he sang the whole song with the same attitude that he put into his ring entrance – as if he was too good to be there – and maybe he just really didn't want to sing. So when Jimmy came up and pulled out 'This is How You Do It' by Montel Jordan we knew he was going to get an easy win – even though he would have own anyways seeing as his twin got up and danced with him as if the two had been practising the choreography to the song since they were kids. During which Seth was trying to keep in his laughter as he recorded the entire performance on his phone 'to send to Roman' as he sighted when I asked.

The judges naturally awarded the win to Jimmy Uso and Jey cheered on his twin with a loud 'whoop!'

We all got another round of drinks – I myself was working on my fourth drink if I'd been counting correctly – as Riddler again called up another regular bar patron to sing their pick – Fly by Sugar Ray. They guy was pretty good actually – Renee and I even told him so and bought the older guy a Burt Reynolds shot for a job well done – not forgetting to get one for ourselves of course.

Becky went next and pulled out another disco karaoke classic with 'Its Raining Men.' The Lass Kicker choose to perform the song as a dance number – even though her dance moves were erratic at best. Her Irish accent was almost too thick for the words of the song but she pulled the song off pretty well. Unfortunately for her however she was up against the karaoke megastar Xavier Woods.

Woods practically strutted to the question mark hat to plunge his hand in and pull out a slip of paper; and was more than pleased with his choice of song. When the familiar – yet slightly overplayed – opening chords of One Directions 'What Makes You Beautiful' came through the speakers it was obvious that Xavier was going to pull out the win. He began the song with some hip thrusts to the beat and focused his attention on one of the bar patrons: singing directly to the woman who had to be at least forty. The woman was blushing as red as a tomato as he sang to her while dancing sporadically around her. He held her hand and knelt before her to sing the slower part of the song before jumping back up and flipping his hair around like he was in fact Harry Styles.

The man had skills.

When he was done, Carmella gave him a standing ovation – granted she had been on her feet for most of the performance dancing along to the song. Dean and Corbin threw out another couple random numbers – not really paying attention as they didn't particularly enjoy the boy band tune. Mojo and tye gave their numbers and my gut was correct. Xavier had pulled out the win by a mile.

Tyson Kidd vs Zack Ryder was the next match-up on the bracket. Tyson pulled a classic karaoke hit with Don't Stop Believing. The song was easy enough to pull off – I mean it had been done to death by every person who had ever sung karaoke anywhere in the world – Plus you know, Glee happened. But it didn't help that Zack basically got to do a striptease. He pulled out Pony by Ginuwine from the hat; and the only way to perform the damn song is to channel your inner Magic Mike. Carmella gave the man from Long Island a perfect ten and fanned herself with both hands after focusing so hard on the way he ground himself against the floor. Mojo also gave his fellow Hype Bro a perfect ten and at that point with the random numbers from Dean and Baron and an uncomfortable 7 from Tye, Zack had the win in the bag.

Renee slammed back another shot and squealed a bit as her name was called to come pick out her song. My fellow Canadian was a little drunk by the time she got to pick her performance song. She kissed Dean atop his shaggy head and ruffled his hair up even further. He tried shoving her hands away from his naturally curly hair – as if her messing it up was going to ruin it somehow. I caught his eye as he chuckled while Renee spun off to pick out her song. He turned to focus on his glass as soon as he noticed me looking and I scrunched up my face a bit in confusion. Was he trying to ignore me?

I shook the thought from my head, I hadn't done anything to warrant him ignoring me, and I was probably imagining it; I refocused my attention on the stage and took another sip from my Tiki head as Renee began to sing a Canadian karaoke staple: Man I feel like a Woman by Shania Twain. The spunky blonde began the song off by stealing a random hat from a guy sitting at the bar and clapping along with the guitar riff. She sang the song pretty well considering she was several drinks in and attempting to line dance as she sang.

She'd clearly sang this particular tune before; as she was quite confident in her usually slightly clumsy dance movements. But again, that could have been the alcohol flowing through her system.

"I feel like a WO-Man!" Renee belted out as the song ended; giving a little bow and handing the microphone off to Nattie – as she was up next in this match up. Renee tackle hugged me as she came back to the table and almost knocked my out of my chair in the process.

"How'd I do?" She asked as she took a seat in my lap with her arm around my shoulders in a half hug.

"You did Canada proud." I laughed and put my arm around her hip to stop her from slipping off. Nattie was up on the stage now and doing her best to perform Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer' but her vocal capabilities unfortunately weren't meshing well with the powerful rock song – but she was trying her best.

"Good! That was the plan!" She took a sip from my glass before I could stop her and the look on her face was priceless as she didn't seem to like the taste. "What IS that?"

"That was Jay's whiskey and not your punch..." Dean responded for me before passing Renee her Tiki cup. "Guess that's the downside to these themed things."

Renee gratefully took the offered cup and chugged it back quickly to rinse my drink from her mouth. I giggled a little as her punch dribbled down the side of her mouth as she drank. When she put the cup down she wiped the back of her hand across her face and grinned at me wide.

"Better?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Much." She smiled before turning her face away from me and letting out a loud burp just as Nattie finished up her song. Dean gave Nattie a five and Renee a 9 which, added to the other judges scores gave his wife the clear win.

"Okay! We've got another battle of the sexes coming up next!" Riddler host announced in his cheerful voice, checking the bracket that Xavier gave him, "We have Jayna vs Tye!"

"Finally..." I mumbled slightly before gently placing my hand beneath Renee's legs so that I could remove her from my lap before carefully placing her back down in my chair to go and pick my song. I put my hand in the hat as Riddler man held it out to me, giving me a once over and wagging his eyebrows at me much to my disdain. I snatched the slip of paper and handed it over to him without even looking at it before taking a large step away from the man towards the microphone.

I took the mic out of the stand and waited for the music to start to see what song I'd picked for myself...

* * *

She was up next.

I couldn't not watch her sing.

I remember how Jayna's voice sounded when she sang aloud. Sami used to call for monthly karaoke nights back in the indy days and Jayna's voice was one of the few reasons I'd show up. She told me once how her mother used to make her go to vocal lessons around her gymnastics training. It was one of the few things about her childhood that she enjoyed – she loved to sing.

Avoiding her throughout the night was more difficult than I'd expected it to be but I'd managed for the most part; if you don't count watching her from the corner of my eye every time she so much as shifted in her seat. _Yes let's pretend that none of those stolen glances count..._. I mentally slapped myself and turned towards the stage. For the first time since leaving the arena I fully focused my attention on her. She was standing still; watching the screen. Waiting for the lyrics to come up and the song to begin. Her hair was a little bushier today than usual – after letting her hair out of the braids from the show her blonde hair had taken on a mind of its own. Her brow was furrowed and her plump red lips were pressed into a line – as if she was annoyed at something.

What could she be annoyed at? She's been smiling all evening... _So much for pretending you didn't notice..._

The beat to a song that was familiar began to play – but I didn't know the name. Jayna's face seemed to calm and she smirked into the microphone. The song was clearly familiar to her.

"Oh I love this song!" Renee exclaimed, bringing her hands up to her face in excitement. She even mouthed the words as Jayna opened her mouth to sing.

"Well, sometimes I go out by myself – And I look across the water..." Jayna's voice rang out through the bar as she sang, her voice was clear and soulful as she easily hit the notes of the song. She was bouncing on one foot as she sang, her weight shifting to the upbeat tempo of the song. She was poised and graceful and her vocal abilities only accompanied her fluid movements.

I was mesmerized by her dancing as she sang the jazzy sounding song.

Her face was alight with happiness as the words flowed out of her mouth, her hair was flying back and forth as she bopped her head to the beat – I couldn't not smile at her... it was a natural reaction to the sight before me...

_She really is perfect, isn't she?_

"Yeah she is..."

"What was that man?" Seth asked and it was only after he did so that I realized I'd answered myself out loud. I did my best to keep my face calm and waved off my tag partner as if to say 'Never Mind' – refocusing my attention on the stage (and ignoring the sideways skeptical glance from Seth) as Jayna belted out the song that I could now recognize as 'Valerie'.

"And since I've come on home, Well my body's been a mess... And I've missed your ginger hair, And the way you like to dress..." She was finishing up the song now, I tried to look away from her but I really couldn't – it was like watching a lightning storm in an open field – too gorgeous to not watch – but dangerous to do so... I tried shutting my eyes and focusing on her voice but even that was a struggle.. "Won't you come on over - Stop making a fool out of me..."

 _Yeah stop making a fool out of her... like you did way back when..._ I finished my drink in one gulp of straight whiskey to shut up the Mox voice... I never make a fool out of her...

Did I?

"Oh, Why don't you come on over Valerie?" Jayna finished the song and took a slight bow, replacing the microphone on the stand and doing a quick bridge kick-over off the stage – much to the enthusiasm of the host of Karaoke who's eyes seemed to follow her every movement. When Jayna came back to the table she took the seat next to me – seeing as Renee was still in her original spot – but as she pulled her glass to the side of the table she now resided on , she didn't look very pleased. As everyone around us gushed about her performance, she didn't seem to really hear them – of course she noted their words and acknowledged them but she didn't seem very enthusiastic. She looked back towards the stage and the scowl on her face returned. I furrowed my brow slightly before following her line of sight – and that's when it finally clicked.

"What did he say to you?" I asked, swirling the ice around the bottom of my empty glass. She didn't fully register what I had said for a moment or two, but when she actually looked at me and I gave a nod towards where the Host was now setting up Tye with his song, it dawned on her.

"He didn't say anything." She waved me off, but an anger began to build in my gut at her words. Why wouldn't she just tell me?

_Maybe because you used to talk to HER about everything and now you're relearning who she is..._

"Come on Daisy..." I let the pet-name slip out and she snapped her head back to look at me with a telling blush creeping up her neck. "You've never not told me something before..."

A small, but genuine smile lit her face this time – reaching those bright green eyes that caused the anger in my gut to cease in favour of a familiar warmth that reached down into my toes. She placed a hand on my arm and the warmth rose into my chest, "You can't use that name against me forever..."

I shrugged a bit and returned her smile with a wink – the warmth rising ever further, and then crashing back down into nothingness the second that Renee spoke up, "Why does he call you Daisy?"

Jayna's creeping blush ceased in an instant and she turned towards her fellow Canuck. "I honestly have no idea... He's never told me, no matter how many times I've asked him... "

Renee then turned her reporter eyes on me as she sipped from her Tiki Head. "Spill the beans Jon!"

"Ambrose! What's your scores for Tye and Jayna?" Xavier interrupted, saving me from answering my wife. It dawned on me that I hadn't paid a lick of attention to Tye's performance. I gave him a six because I had to give him something; then I gave Jayna a 9 – and she again turned that glorious smile on me in thanks.

"Next up we have Ambrose versus Roode!" The host called out and I quickly stood up – further ignoring the request for me to explain the origin of my nickname...

Strolling up to the stage I made eye contact with the Host – who didn't seem to want to make eye contact with me as I picked my song out of the hat. Looking at the scrap of paper and reading "Sweet Caroline." I smirked to myself. A crowd pleaser and a song I'd sang before. I handed the slip over to him so he could queue up the song and he nodded at my pick.

"Should be an easy one for ya!" He acknowledged; and I narrowed my eyes at him: cautioning him to keep talking. He went to put the song into the system but didn't seem to want to continue his conversation with me, just motioned for me to move towards the mic.

The beat of the song came through the speakers and Renee 'Whooped' from our table as I began to sing... "Where it began – I can't begin to knowing; But then I know it's growing strong."

"Was in the spring; And spring became the summer - Who'd have believed you'd come along. Hands, touching hands... Reaching out, touching me, touching you..."

The whole bar got behind me as began the chorus, "Sweet Caroline!"

"BA! BA! BA!"

"Good times never seemed so good...

"SO GOOD! SO GOOD! SO GOOD!

"I've been inclined..."

"BA! BA! BA!"

"To believe they never would... But now I..." My voice was gritty at best and I knew I didn't have the greatest singing ability but dammit I was singing this song and making everyone's damn night. You couldn't not love this song after all. I looked towards the table where my friends were swaying back and forth to the beat of the music...

 _Give that girl your best..._ I actually listened to my inner Moxley for a moment – letting myself enjoy the song. Allowing myself to enjoy the look in the sparkling green eyes that spoke to me from across the room... I grinned ever wider as the song continued...

* * *

Mox was never the greatest singer. His voice was like gravel but dammit he always tried his best. At least 'Sweet Caroline' was a quick and easy song for him to just belt out.

"Look at the night and it doesn't seem so lonely... We filled it up with only two..." His verses weren't as powerful as the chorus but I still adored to see him with that easy grin on his face – And of course he practically barked with laughter as he reached the next chorus – especially with Renee and I screaming the crowd bits at him and banging on the table – my problem with the host forgotten in my mind.

Bobby got up to do his own song and when he managed to get 'Glory Days' by Bruce Springsteen, it was AJ's turn to laugh. How fitting for the Glorious one. Dean returned to the table during the first chorus of Roode's performance after making a pit stop at the bathroom – and then the bar – returning with a waitress holding a tray of shots for the group that looked like caramel. When I took one off the tray the girl had decided to just leave on the table, I sniffed it and gave him a look of uncertainty. He gave me an innocent enough look – and the shot didn't smell like anything too terrible, so I tapped it on the table twice and tossed the liquid down the back of my throat. The burn that accompanied the bitter taste of tequila hit me first – even if it was masked slightly by the almond flavor of amaretto. I still couldn't manage to hold in the cough that built instantly.

"What... Was... That..." I demanded from him between coughs trying to regain my composure.

Dean grinned innocently at me and took two of the shots off of the tray after Renee outright refused to take one once she saw my reaction. Seth looked concerned by the shot in his hand as he handed thrown it back just yet. Dean tapped both glasses on the table and threw them down the hatch one after the other before winking at me. I shook my head at his antics and looked at the what was left of the shots – most of the group had taken theirs and were in the same boat as Seth – staring concerned at the glass. It wasn't until Bobby came back from his performance and tossed one of the shots back without thinking that the rest of the group did the same. A good chunk of my fellow wrestlers reacted as I did – coughing slightly at the unexpectedness of Tequila in the caramel colored shot. Then there were the few who apparently enjoyed the burn of the beverage – mostly just Carmella and the Uso twins.

"It's called a Soul Taker Shot." Dean finally explained, "They have Tequila, Vodka and Amaretto."

"Fucking Tequila..."

"Not a fan of Tequila Jayna?" Seth asked, putting his empty shot glass back on the tray.

"Not even a little... Too many bad memories..."

"Wait you have memories from drinking tequila?" Tye laughed, shoving me playfully.

"I never said I drank it..." I shoved him back, nearly knocking him out of his chair as he was perched precariously on the edge. "I did work in a bar once, or did you forget?"

"You used to work in a bar?" Renee asked, curiously. "How was that?"

"Interesting to say the least – I worked there sporadically between wrestling shows." I explained, "Its how I met Mox actually... well... other than kicking his ass in the ring..."

Seth turned to his tag partner with a wild grin on his face, "You let her kick your ass?!"

"Who said he let me?" I snapped at him. Seth turned to Dean for help but only got a smack on the back and a look that said 'you dug the hole; you better lay in it'

I raised my brow at the Architect of the Shield, crossed my arms over my chest and turned fully towards him, ready to strike if necessary. But Seth just bit the bullet and put his hands up in surrender instead of trying to defend against the attitude that his words had built up in me. When the waitress came back over to collect the tray Seth ordered me another drink on his bill. Once the glass was placed before me, I nodded in approval at him and he sighed in relief.

"You're lucky... That only works so many times," Bobby remarked, "One of these days you won't be able to tame the crazy in her with alcohol."

"Still works on Jon..." Renee laughed and he shot her a look of fake offense at her implying he was crazy. But I laughed too.

We both really were unhinged at best...

Since he performed, Ambrose didn't have to give a score for this bout – but he still managed to pull out a win over the Glorious one. Even after Bobby cited the shots as bribery.

The next performance was between AJ and Mojo. With AJ singing a surprisingly well rounded rendition of Living La Vida Loca while shaking his hips and pretending to be able to salsa dance. I tuned out Mojo's performance of 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' however. Once the song started and he ripped his shirt in half I had to look away from his antics. It didn't go much better after AJ was declared the winner. Fandango and Corbin were up next and when the familiar tune of Right Said Fred's 'I'm Too Sexy' came on and Dango started to roll his hips suggestively at the women in the crowd, I again turned away.

I instead focused on the man who had returned to the seat next to mine. Dean was chatting away to his wife and tag partner in an animated way that made me smile. We never got back to the conversation about why he called me Daisy. I suspected that was what he wanted. He never would tell me way back when and I doubt he'd ever tell me now that he was married.

It was probably for the best. He was focusing his attention on anything but me; again going back to pretending that I wasn't sitting next to him, as if I couldn't feel the heat radiating off his skin.

As the night went on, Charlotte, Becky, Nattie and Tyson all decided to call it a night shortly after Corbin's rendition of Billie Jean won out against Dango. Even though they would miss Carmella singing N'sync and Ziggler pulling out his best 80s Rockstar with Talk Dirty to Me by Poison. Nattie hugged me before she left – told me she was rooting for me, but that her hubby needed a pillow. Which was fair – at this rate the bar was going to be staying open late just for us to finish the competition.

Tyler Breeze and Fandango didn't stay much longer either; Tyler complaining that he needed his beauty sleep and dragged his tag partner back to the hotels.

Carmella bowed out before anyone could vote on her performance; explaining that she preferred to just be a judge and sing from the crowd. Letting Ziggler take the win which brought us to round two.

I tuned out the next few performances – vaguely hearing the sounds of Naomi singing Baby Got Back and winning over Kofi's rendition of 'Kiss From a Rose'. The Twins battling it out against each other – with Jey coming on on top with his performance of Poker face and Woods belting out Eye of The Tiger to move on to the next round against Zack. Seth had moved to the vacated seat next to mine and Bobby had moved to sit next to Tye and AJ once Nattie and Tyson bailed. Again I was sandwiched between the Raw Tag Champs giving me a bout of déjà vu. This time however Seth was doing his best to keep conversation going with me about my plans for the week, I kept catching AJ's eye over Seth's head – and he kept wagging his eyebrows at me in a suggestive manner – as if he knew that Renee wanted to get me and the Architect to date. I shook my head and discretely flipped off AJ when Seth turned towards Bobby to answer a question I hadn't heard.

"Our next battle is an interesting on!" The Riddler man called out, "We have the Battle of the Blondes!"

"That's got to be us!" Renee grinned, hopping out of her chair and swaying momentarily after getting up too fast. I finished what was left in my glass and joining her in heading towards the stage. Renee would go first. She pulled another song that she said she adored and when 'Come On Eileen' came over the speakers she taunted me:"You're going down Frost!"

I laughed at her and shook my head, depending on my song choice, she could be right but I wouldn't be giving her the satisfaction. Renee was doing her thing, singing her heart out and I was clapping along to her hoedown-esque movements that she was pulling out of her arsenal. The Riddler leaned forward to get my attention – placing the question hat in front of my face in order to do so. I looked at it and again did everything in my power not to engage the guy. Picking my slip and handing it off – again without looking at him or the song I was about to sing.

When Renee was finished, she took a slight bow and Dean let out a yell of appreciation – which she laughed at. She pulled me into a quick hug, wished me luck with my own song and headed on back to the table to sit across fro her Dean. I went to take my spot at the mic when I noticed Riddler Host muttering to himself and eyeing me.

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't catch that." I furrowed my brow at the man as I spoke.

"Just that it's good that the shaggy haired guy's not with you..." He smirked at me suggestively and I stepped away from him towards the microphone stand; keeping myself as far away from him as I could. He was making me uncomfortable again. I took a deep breathe and tried to block the guy from my mind. I was here to sing and have fun with friends. They were just words... and looks... If he tried to touch me I'd just kick his head off. It would be fine.

The screen lit with the name of my next karaoke song and it was going to be a tricky one. I didn't have much time before the lyrics flowed across the screen but dammit I was going to give this one my all...

"It's been – One week since you looked at me... Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry..."

* * *

"Five days since you laughed at me saying – Get that together come back and see me." Jayna was having to really focus on the lyrics of the song she'd picked. 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies was more of a tongue twister than a song. But if anyone knew the Ice Queen well, they'd know that she loved those Canadian bands.

She'd do great so long as she focused on those words.

"Hold it now and watch the hoodwink – as I make you stop, think- You'll think you're looking at Aquaman. I summon fish to the dish, although I like Chalet Swiss – I like the sushi 'cuz its never touched a frying pan" She spoke quickly, brow furrowed in concentration. The microphone firmly in the stand as she spoke with her hands as the verse went on. She barely paused to breathe throughout and one point her eyes seemed to be looking for the words in the back of her head but she persevered to the chorus where the song slowed a little bit...

"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad..." She was emoting the song as she sang – acting out the words where she could. I chuckled at her antics as she continued, sipping from my glass. Blinking my focus away from her for a moment I noticed Renee and Tye were both trying to lip-sync along with the song and were failing miserably. - causing me to outright laugh at the pair of them. Both were clearly drunk and not giving a fuck about what they looked like. They were just enjoying themselves at least. Couldn't fault them for that.

I could however fault Seth for the look of complete admiration in his face while he was staring at Jayna...

Not that I could say as much out loud.

 _But you want to..._ Moxley growled in my head. _You want to walk over to that stage, pick her up and kiss her in front of the whole bar – claiming her as yours – like she's always been._

Looking back to where Jayna was singing – and almost finished the very quick song actually – She caught my eye and winked causing that warmth to flare up again...

_Yeah... that's exactly what you want to do..._

Jayna sang the last few lines of the song and took a slight bow, turning back towards the table but stopping suddenly as the host said something to her that turned her carefree face instantly sour.

_Or maybe beat the fuck out of that guy..._

I turned my neck to the side quickly, feeling the slight crack as I stretched out the muscles there – my usual way of loosening myself up before a brawl. I was seconds away from standing to defend her when I felt a hand graze my back. Hers. She'd run her hand over the muscles in my shoulders as she passed to plop herself down in the seat next to me. Her body being this close to mine seemed to dampen my inner rage long enough for me to regain control over that Mox part of my brain.

Tye, Seth and Renee all turned to talk to her about her performance, but only Renee seemed to know something was wrong with her this time.

"Are you okay?" Renee asked concerned. Jayna responded quickly saying that it was honestly fine, she was used to dealing with creeps. She was just going to avoid him the best she could. But Mox began to growl again and that rage returned almost in full force. I had to grip my glass and clench my jaw to stop myself from getting up and destroying the man in the booth who was now setting up an older guy from the bar for his time up at the mic to break up our little competition a bit.

"I should go say something..." Seth stood before anyone could stop him. Heading towards the booth and my head growled in protest.

 _That should be you defending your girl and you know it, you used to do it all the time..._ I let my jaw release as the waitress brought me a refill that I hadn't even managed to ask her for – I downed it fast and reminded the Mox in my head that she wasn't mine.

My girl was in fact sitting in front of me – careless as ever swaying back and forth as she sipped her latest glass of rum punch. She smiled at me and winked as she caught my eye. I smiled back and raised my new – and now empty - glass in her direction. Seth was seriously giving it to the guy in the booth while the older guy was singing that 'Do You Remember' song by that one disco band I could never remember the name of. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jayna staring into her glass – not looking at the booth, the host or Seth sticking his neck out for her.

Seth returned while the old man was just about finishing up and sat stiffly back down. He shot a glare at the host as he tucked his chair further under the tables edge. "He swears he won't be a dick anymore – and he knows what will happen if he does."

Jayna nodded at my brother in arms and smiled – though I noticed that the form of her lips had no effect on her green eyes, "You really didn't have to do that."

"It's honestly fine Jay, someone had to tell him off." Seth picked up his beer and took a long swig.

 _That should have been you..._ Mox said in sing-song in my head, I looked down at the glass in my hands, begging it not to shatter as I squeezed out my frustrations.

"He can't be treating you like that." Renee chimed in.

"Or anyone else for that matter" Tye chimed in, he had appeared next to her, ruffling her hair slightly. "Let the Architect stand up for you!"

"Are you saying that I can't stand up for myself?" Jayna bit back and Tye ignored the attitude in her voice to wrap her in a hug from behind in an attempt to make sure her arms were pinned enough that she couldn't swat at him.

I bit back the wave of jealousy that crawled up my back from seeing Tye embrace her so easily. As If I could ever hug her that freely...

_You wouldn't want just a hug... You'd want to take her out into the alley behind the bar like you used to; pin her up against the brick wall, press your lips into her neck and growl... You remember how you used to leave bite marks on that neck of hers..._

"Scores for the two ladies Ambrose? You're the tie breaker." Xavier asked pulling me from my inappropriate thoughts.

"Jayna gets a 10. No contest."

"Ouch!"

I snapped my head to Renee who looked offended and realized my error. I was desperately looking for an excuse as to why I didn't just give my WIFE the high score when she started to laugh.

"I get it!" Renee babbled, waving me off. "There's no way I could hold up next to that tongue twister that Jayna dealt with! Of course she gets the win!"

The relief that hit me felt like a ladder to the gut. There is no way that I could keep doing this safely...

 _Then maybe you should just admit defeat..._ The Mox in my head grinned in satisfaction; like he knew that I was up a creek without a paddle... _Finally... You'll realize what I've been dealing with for fucking years while you ignore my very existence..._

* * *

The night seemed to just go on and on.  
And if I kept getting to feel the heat that was coming off of Dean next to me then I'd be okay with it lasting as long as possible. I was letting myself enjoy his closeness – even though it was clear that it was only going to be more and more detrimental to my damn brain – I just couldn't fucking help myself.

I had to be a fucking lunatic...

Great. Thanks brain. Add another notch of Mox to my thought process. It's not like you haven't been thinking about him ever since Renee brought up dating Seth... and OF COURSE Seth had to be the one to go and confront the Riddler – as if he needed the damn brownie points...

That meant that Renee was correct... right? That he was interested in me? Why else would he stick his neck out for me like that? But could I let myself enjoy the fact that this attractive, athletic man was sticking up for me?

Of fucking course not. Because that would have made sense...

and heaven forbid my feelings made sense.

I ended up off in my own head, for the second time that night. Trying to get back into that part of my brain that didn't think about him. That hadn't thought about him for all those years. I'd been fine. Been able to focus on my matches and working without thinking about how he left without saying goodbye... Been able to dream about my future without putting him into the picture.

How on earth had I managed it? Had I just been distracted the whole time?

That had to be it right? Let myself get fully distracted by work. Too much to do with no time to dwell on the guy who hijacked my heart..

Yeah. I could do that.

"Jayna you're up next!" Tye broke me out of my thoughts and I realized I'd been off in my own world for so long that I'd missed everyone else in the second round of the competition AND most of the third round... Xavier Woods was up to the mic again. Singing Wonderwall by Oasis much to my annoyance - the damn song had been played to death in my teen years and I honestly couldn't stand it...

"You sure you're good to go back up there?" Seth asked, he placed a hand on my forearm and the look of concern in his eyes could have melted a girls heart. Not mine of course... My heart was clearly made of ice... Especially if I couldn't seem to bring myself to care for this guy who was putting in so much effort... "That guy gives you any trouble just let me know..."

I nodded at Seth and turned away from him – the smile on his face becoming too much to look at knowing that I felt nothing in doing so.

 _Maybe I'm just dead inside..._ I thought as I shifted my weight to get up from the table for the third time that evening. I bumped into Dean's chair on my left as I stood. He looked up to me with a raised eyebrow, as if he was confused my klutzy movement.

"You good? Have too many?" He asked, a look of slight concern in his eyes – a look that had my heart thumping in its chest – almost completely out of control. I shook my head at him and turned away to head to the stage again. _So only alive inside when its Mox... fuck my life..._ The Riddler didn't look at me this time. Just let me pick out my song from the hat and queued up the song - that I again didn't bother to look at - for me without making any comments either. Seth's words must have actually worked.

The music of my karaoke song began to start up and it was a slow one. A Jason Mraz song: "I Won't Give Up."

 _Fuck..._ I took a deep breathe... this one might hurt me...

"When I look into your eyes... It's like watching the night sky... Or a beautiful sunrise... there's so much they hold..."

* * *

Her voice got me again... I didn't seem to be the only one as the entire bar had quieted down to listen to her sing... Her voice brought out something in my gut... But this time the song she was singing was hitting me in a different way...

"And just like them old stars... I see that you've come so far... To be right where you are... How old is your soul?" Her voice was clear and soulful as the song went on, the words of it making that familiar warmth creep back in... "I won't give up... on us... Even if the skies get rough... I'm giving you all my love... I'm still looking up..."

 _What if she was singing this song to you?_ My inner Moxley spoke softly, trying not to miss a single second of her voice.

"And when you're needing your space... To do some navigating... I'll be here patiently waiting... To see what you find..."

 _See! She could be waiting for you to make a move._ I shook my head and focused back on Jayna as she sang. She didn't move, just let her voice flow out into the microphone that she held firmly between both hands as it sat in its place on the microphone stand. She wouldn't be waiting this long...

"Cause even the stars... they burn... Some even fall... to the earth... We've got a lot... to learn... God knows we're worth it..." She looked over at the table and locked her eyes on mine, unable to look away from the green eyes that haunted my thoughts, "No I won't give up..."

She continued the song, eyes locked onto my own as the words continued to fall from her lips... "I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make..."

"Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got, yeah we got a lot at stake..." Her eyes stayed on mine – making the warmth rise further and hotter than ever before as the words she sang sunk deeper into me. "And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend for us to work – we didn't break' we didn't burn! We Had to learn – how to bend – without the world caving in. I had to learn – what I've got – and what I'm not; and who I ammmmm"

_Tell me again she's not singing this to you..._

"I won't give up... On us. Even if the skies get rough... I'm giving you all my love... I'm still looking up..." She blinked to look away from me and I saw it... a single tear seemed to fall from her eye as she sang... she made no move to wipe it away, just continued the song... "Still Looking up..."

Her voice seemed to get quieter as the song began to end... " I won't give up... on us... God knows I'm tough enough... We've got a lot to learn... God knows we're worth it..."

When the song fully ended the bar seemed to be in a trance. She finally took the back of her hand to her cheek and wiped away the trail that the single tear had left behind – putting a smile back on her face – one that again didn't reach her eyes... When she reached the table again she went straight for Woods. I didn't know what she was saying – I was too focused on her eyes.

"That was beautiful, don't you think?" Renee asked, I shook her green eyes out my head and looked back at my wife. My inner Mox was irritable about looking away from the Ice Queen but the Ambrose side of me pushing me to focus back on my wife; for the first time all evening Ambrose was winning.

"Completely so..." Seth practically whispered. Renee seemed to get giddy at his words.

"Oh I knew that I was right in mentioning you!" She squealed in delight. Seth looked at her confused and I joined my tag partner in said confusion. When Renee noticed him looking she elaborated. "I may have mentioned to Jayna that you and her would make a cute couple! You two were practically cuddling in the booth at the bar in Portland. I couldn't not meddle!"

Seth seemed to appreciate my wife's actions. My brain however returned to its pre-alcohol state. Moxley drop kicked Ambrose off the edge of the cliff in my mind in retaliation and screamed into the abyss of my thoughts in anguish. I gripped my drink a little too firmly this time and the glass finally shattered in my fist – causing Renee to jump in surprise.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed at the broken glass now littering the table, "Are you okay?!"

I looked down at the blood beginning to pool in my hand. And waved my non-injured hand at her. "Nah I'll be fine. I'll just go clean up."

Standing up to head to the bathroom I found Jayna looking at me curiously. Her eyes focused on my fist in concern. I motioned to the bathroom to show her that I was going to get it taken care of and forced myself to look away from her pools of green.

Slamming the bathroom door open I used my free hand to turn on the tap, the warm water poured from the faucet and I sighed as I stuck my hand under the water – inhaling sharply at the sting of the water on my bloodied palm. I watched the flow of pink tinted water as it swirled around the sink and down the drain. Regaining my composure the best that I could. I focused so hard that I didn't even notice anyone else enter the bathroom... But I did notice the scent change in the room.. a wave of vanilla mixed with something floral hitting me and drowning out the scent of the bathroom itself. But I didn't have to look up to see who was there...

"You didn't have to check on me... I'm fine..."

"He says as he washes the blood off his hands..." Jayna chuckled and the noise made Moxley purr in my head... "Don't be a stubborn ass like always and let me pick the glass out of your skin like I used to..."

I turned my head slightly as she came up next to me at the sink,, gesturing for me to give her my hand. "I'm not stubborn..."

"He says stubbornly..." She rolled those green eyes at me and raised one of her brows; no longer waiting for me to give her my hand – instead she took it. Eyeing the little cuts in my skin carefully as Moxley continued to purr in delight at her touch. "You did a number here Mox..."

I shrugged slightly, refusing to speak anymore. Relishing the feeling of her careful grasp and the slight pain as she slowly picked out piece after piece of glass from my hand. Moxley practically giddy now. She barely looked at me as she continued, only speaking again when she was about to finish.

"How'd you even manage this?" She looked up at me as she pulled the last bit of glass from my hand and dropped it unceremoniously into the sink. Jayna pushed my hand back under the water and let the liquid finish cleaning out the wound. Her fingers were still on my wrist as our eyes locked and my breath hitched in my throat. She seemed to swallow slightly as she stared; her tongue making a short appearance to lick her bottom lip and a growl bit off in my throat. The sound escaped a little and her eyes widened. "Mox..."

I had her pinned against the door before she even finished speaking. Her hair fisted in my wet hand and my body pressed flush against hers. Our breathing matched in heavy gasps as the two of stood stock still with her hands resting carefully on my chest – feeling it rise and fall with each breathe I struggled to take. My eyes were closed and I tried my damndest to regain myself... despite Moxley revelling in the feeling of her body against mine. My head lowered, and I pressed my forehead to hers -letting her intoxicating scent fill me entirely as the warmth in my gut returned full force as a burning.

"Jon..." Her voice spoke carefully... breathy even – using my first name cautiously... and I opened my eyes to look at her in curiosity.

Mistake.

Her green eyes filled my vision and I growled in appreciation of the way her lip was placed between her teeth in an inviting way... I took a deep breathe and she followed suit – letting her hands press against my chest... pushing my away in the softest way possible. Slapping me out of my trance.

I pulled myself away from her and stamped the throbbing in my chest and groin down.. turning away from her and heading back to the sink to stare at myself in the mirror...

 _You can't..._ Ambrose finally spoke in my head. Moxley seemingly distracted. I looked past my reflection to see the reaction in her face and I saw the blush in her neck... the tinting of blood in her hair... the heavy breathing as she looked at me with one hand on her chest... and the look in her eyes...

Those green eyes that screamed at me to come back...

But I could have imagined that one.

She turned and left a moment later without a word.


	8. Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I am SOOOO Sorry for the delay!  
> Unfortunately, October is SUCH a busy month for me and I can never get anything done outside of work - pandemic or no pandemic. 
> 
> So here is chapter 8! I hope you all enjoy it!  
> xoxo Grim

I was a zombie as I left the bar that night.  
My movements were stiff and I don't even recall how I'd gotten back to the hotel.  
I'd already planned on leaving after my last performance... That Jason Mraz song had got me too emotional not to bail on the rest of the evening – I'd even approached Xavier to tell him I was giving him the win. I just couldn't pretend any longer. Being that close to Mox was effecting me as much as it usually did – enough that I couldn't ignore it but I was good at shoving the feeling back down to the pit of my stomach. But singing that particular song? I was still reeling from realization of exactly how much I still wanted him to be just as effected by my presence as I was by his...

And then the incident in the bathroom happened...

Needless to say I didn't sleep that night.

How could I?!

I couldn't wrap my head around how I felt from performing that song... So how was I supposed to process what had happened in the bathroom?! How was I supposed to sleep when I couldn't even get the moment out of my head? There was even a few minutes when I swore I was having a fucking heart attack but it turned out to just be a bad panic attack.

That was super fun to deal with at four in the morning...

I don't even know how it started... I'd just been cleaning out the glass from his hand like I'd done a hundred times before. But something had changed. It was like a switch had gone off in his head or something. One second he was being his stubborn ass self and trying to pretend that he didn't want my help even though he was never ever able to get glass out of his skin with his own fingers. His hands were too big – glass picking was a dainty job. There was one time in CZW where he was right pissed at me for getting a win when he had failed during his match. In fact he had ended up being thrown through a plate glass window instead of picking up a victory. So his grumpy ass just completely refused to let me help him. He'd suffered for a week – not in silence mind you, he was an irritable bitch the whole time. But when he finally caved and let me help him, he'd practically purred in response... Even though I'd had to cut his skin back open with a pair of medical scissors I found in the first aid kit in the car, and then I couldn't even dig the glass out with my fingers. I'd had to use the tweezers from my makeup bag. But the sound that came from him while I worked... That was engraved in my head forever. It was... intoxicating.

Hell even the memory of the sound that escaped his lips from my touch was enough to get my blood pumping again...

Not that I needed that particular memory to do so... oh no... Not when I had last night to think about.

The moment just kept replaying in my head... His muscular body pressed into mine... his rough hands on my skin and fisted into my hair... his hot breathe – the smell of whiskey and beer on my face... my heart ready to leap out of the confines of my chest... his knee parting my legs ready to have his way with me right then and there...

My god had I ever wanted to stay...

There was a time when I'd never have hesitated. I'd have never pushed him away- just pushed myself further into his hands. Pressed my own hands into his chest and melted into his embrace. I could practically hear him growling into my mouth as I moaned into his.

We'd have been ravenous in our actions... Not caring that we could probably be heard in the next room... Not caring that we were in a public bathroom...  
Fuck I couldn't count how many time the two of us had gone off into an alley to quench our thirst for one another. But that was then...

And now... well... Now was a different set of circumstances...

I'd forced myself to speak up... Bit back the longing and made myself do it... All because a few words had gone through my head in surround sound as he pressed me into that door... And it was those words that brought me back to reality...

The last thing I will ever become is a homewrecker.

The words played over and over as I tossed and I turned... It wasn't until my phone dinged from its place on the table by the bed that I gave up on attempting sleep.

Which was fine as it was officially day light and I should probably just start the day.

I grabbed my phone to see that the ding was not the only notification on the screen – but it was the first one I hadn't tuned out apparently. My phone had an abundance of messages from Tye, AJ and Bobby asking if I got back okay – or asking where I'd gotten off to. As well as a slew of texts from a number I assumed was Renee's; the number wasn't already in my phone and the messages from the unknown number contained quite a few Canadian-isms. There was also a message from Seth; A longer text expressing concern that I hadn't returned or said goodbye but that he'd see me soon.

The ding itself was an email from Hunter reminding me of my flight this afternoon – not that I'd forgotten – he had also included a list of things I had to do in Minneapolis before the PPV on Sunday. I rolled my eyes at the reminders and turned my phone off in retaliation to give me a bit of peace for the rest of the morning.

I groaned as I pulled myself out of the bed that I'd been laying in for hours – trying to knock the feeling of Mox's muscles pressed into my body from my head to no avail. Having a flight to Minneapolis later this afternoon meant that I needed to be presentable. I had vowed early in my career to not be the person in the crowd that smelled like B.O. - there always seemed to be one - and that meant showering... and getting rid of the blood staining my blonde hair... His blood. Blood that when I looked at it, a burning rolled through my stomach...

"Yeah you brought this on yourself with that gory promo... you absolute idiot..." I muttered to myself as I dragged my ass to the bathroom in my hotel room. Looking at myself in the mirror didn't help my mental state. The blood in my hair was a more vibrant red under the fluorescent lights surrounding the vanity than it was in the subtle light coming from between the curtains in my room. I hadn't taken my makeup off the night before and the left over war paint that I'd adjusted into eyeliner after Smackdown had officially taken on a mind of its own – smearing itself across my face overnight. I sighed and rubbed some makeup remover into my face before turning on the shower.

I stood under the hottest water I could stand for what felt like an hour just off in my own world... scrubbing absentmindedly at my skin and my face... when it came to my hair however, I had to change my usual shampoo for a concoction that I put together early in my wrestling career. It was a mix of regular shampoo with baking soda and a touch of vinegar. It seemed to be the only thing that stripped the natural hue of blood from my blonde locks.

I stared at the drain to see the pinkish tint of the water as the blood washed out. Mesmerized by the swirls it made on the tiles of the shower floor. I sighed when the water began to run cold and turned the taps off. Grabbing the hotel provided bathrobe and a towel from the rack for my hair I wrapped myself up in the cozy fluff of the fabrics.

Today was one of those days where I didn't want to face the world. Where I'd much rather ignore everyone on the planet just to lay in bed and do nothing...

But I unfortunately couldn't miss my flight.

'Hopefully its a quiet trip...' I muttered to myself as I began to repack my belongings back into my suitcase – struggling to find my favorite pair of black motorcycle boots at one point even though I'd worn them out the night before. I pulled myself together once I'd found them (kicked off beneath the one side of the bed somehow) managing to get myself out of the fluffy confines of the towels and bathrobe and forcing myself into a pair of black leggings, tank top and zip up hoodie. I was just putting my boots on when I noticed the black and red smear of blood and make up that I'd left on the sheets during my lack of sleep. The two colors clashed against the clean white of the bedding and put me in a trance – Until my watch beeped at me causing me to notice the time for the first time since my four am panic attack.

I was already running late.

I cursed under my breathe and threw my still damp hair up into a messy bun. Zipping up my suitcase and heaving the thing down off the bed, I took one last look around the room before grabbing my duffle and yanking the suitcase towards the door. I pulled open the door and shoved the suitcase out into the hallway before making my way down to the lobby to checkout of the hotel.

"Jayna! Jayna Wait up!"

I was halfway across the parking lot when I heard my name being called out behind me. I turned my head to see Seth jogging up behind me with a bag over his shoulder and his suitcase pulling behind him. I flashed him a small smile as he caught up with me. "Hey, Whats going?"

"You headed to the airport?" He asked, returning my smile and adjusting the bag over his shoulder.

"Yep, you?" I responded quickly, continuing towards my rental.

"Course, gotta get to Minneapolis." I gave him an look of confusion in return. Everyone had to be in Minneapolis on Sunday for the pay per view... But he should have time off now so why was he going already?

My curiosity ate at me so I asked him as such, "Are you stalking me?"

Seth laughed in his gritty -almost evil- cackling way, "Of course not."

"Then why are you going?"

"For TLC. Obviously." He answered as if he wasn't going to be ridiculously early. I gave him another look of confusion and he laughed. "What part of 'Where you go – I go' did you not understand Frosty?"

"OH you do not get to call me that!" I pulled the handle up on the back of the SUV that was my rental to throw in my bags – but he beat me to it. The second the hatch was opened up he picked my case up and tossed it in as if it weighed nothing.

"But Styles can?" He tossed in his own bags as he spoke. "Whats the difference? Why can't I use the nickname?"

"Trust me, Styles only gets away with it because he taught me how to do – and then let me steal - his finisher back in Impact."

He nodded his head in understanding, "So that's how you got that Spiral Tap to be so perfect..."

I flashed him another smile and chuckled a little, "Also you know, I practiced a bunch so..."

"Right, I forgot..." He shrugged and gestured for me to get into the drivers seat. "You're a child flipping prodigy"

I looked at him for a second before asking, "Were you trying to swear there or do you mean I'm good at back flips?"

It was his turn to chuckle a bit this time, "Back flips obviously"

I climbed into the drivers seat and closed the door behind me. Once he was in the passengers seat I spoke again, "And here I thought it was the Midwest in you that was preventing you from cursing."

"Offense taken." Seth scoffed at me and I shoved him playfully. Starting up the engine and getting the SUV pulled out of the parking lot. Ten minutes into the drive however Seth tried to play with the music but I slapped his hand away; much to his annoyance.

"In the words of Dean Winchester, " I began, glaring at him slightly but still trying to keep my eyes on the road, "Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his pie-hole."

"Isn't it cake-hole?" He questioned.

"Great, so you do know the rule." I grinned a little, "And yet you tried to touch the music... tsk tsk..."

"You know you're probably the only person I know who still had an old school Ipod with a damn click wheel." He picked up the ancient Ipod that I had tossed into the cup holder of the rental. It was attached to the stereo with an old aux cord. "How old is this thing anyways?"

I shrugged a little as I turned a corner "Who knows, I've had the thing forever."

"and you keep it because?"

"If you are this butt-hurt over an Ipod you would cringe at the sight of my CD collection." I stopped at a red light as I spoke and managed to turn my head to look at Seth in time to see him full on gawping at me. "What?"

"You know that it's 2017 right?" He was cautious in his chiding of me but the meaning came through.

"Am I not allowed to collect things? Are you policing my personal life Mr. Rollins?" I feigned hurt and he laughed at me – meaning I had to shove him a little. "Yeah, I am well aware of the year."

"So then why the old school music choices?"

"If you think CDs and an Ipod are old school then wait until you hear about vinyls buddy..." I could practically hear him roll his eyes at my comment this time and I couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped from my lips.

"No seriously. Why not switch to Spotify or something?" He pressed on.

"If you must know, I genuinely enjoy CDs."

"That doesn't exactly explain the Ipod though..." He held up my ancient music player, waving it slightly around as if to say 'tell me more'.

"I was getting there Mr. Impatient." I teased. "As I was saying, I genuinely enjoy CDs. So I take the time, and put them all on my hard drives back home. Then I put those files on my Ipod."

"You've been doing this for over a decade haven't you?"

"I have indeed. I find it really soothing if I'm honest." I went on, "It's something I was actually allowed to do when I was younger. It was the one thing that got my mind away from the extra curriculars that mother dearest put me in and let me do something for my own enjoyment. I can't see myself ever not getting my music this way..."

"Well I'll be damned."

"What?" I asked, taking a second to look at him with a furrowed brow.

"I just honestly didn't think anyone enjoyed getting their music that way. It was always so frustrating to me that I never really bothered."

"Well apparently you have the patience of a starving toddler."

"You starve toddlers?!" Seth asked appalled. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny." My sarcasm was practically dripping from my lips. "Now shut that cake-hole and let me listen to my music or I'll crank the volume so that it drowns out your voice."

He scoffed and shoved me a little but conceded and let my random ass music playlist continue on through the speakers. He did however give me looks of insanity whenever the random rock covers of Disney songs came on.

"What is this?" He asked confused when a cover of "I2I" from the Goofy Movie came on. "And why do I know it?"

"Because it's iconic and you should?"

"Okay, but what song is it?"

"Its I-2-I"

"Why do I know this song though?" He was genuinely confused – but from the corner of my eye I could see his head bopping to the beat as well as him dancing slightly in his seat.

We pulled up to a stop sign and I turned to him with a smile - "Because you clearly had a bright childhood."

He looked back and returned my smile, before it fell quickly; replaced by another look of confusion, "But you didn't... so how do you know it?"

"Hey, Hey, I had a bright childhood – just not a happy one." I corrected.

"Of course, my bad." He grinned at me in response and I flashed him one of my own in response. I let the music run through me as the song changed to an 80s ballad. I focused my eyes on the road after that, letting my smile fade and my face go blank.

We were silent for the rest of the trip – I even stopped myself from singing aloud when one of my favorite songs by The Arkells came on a few minutes later. Seth probably didn't mean to make my mood sour but its not like I was trying very hard to keep positive. I shouldn't be taking out my anxiety on him, but the silence stretched on for the entire trip to the airport – only ending when a particular song began to play through the speakers as we made our way into the parking structure for the airport.

The familiar guitar strumming began and I forgot my mood instantly. Losing myself in the lyrics and beginning to sing to myself... Even though I had an audience of one at my disposal.

"You never thought that I would make it this far..." Seth looked at me strangely, not recognizing the song – not that I expected him to. "Drove me to the road, then you tossed me out of your car..."

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as we paused in traffic. I continued to sing the familiar tune to myself – and to Seth. Not that he had much control over my doing so, "For fear of the traffic I walked through a forest of trees... It started getting darker as the city disappeared behind me..."

The lyrics continued to pour from me as we seemed to be stuck in traffic. But I changed up my tactic as the song quieted slightly, "and then I hear your voice yell... You're calling me... You said the bad mans coming... He's following me..."

"What is this?" Seth questioned but I cut him off and turned to look at him as I belted the words out as the chorus struck:

"So run, run, run; the wolves are coming for you! Be quiet as the wind cause he's tracking you..."

I continued singing the song aloud – allowing the sound of JJ and the Pillars to envelop me. "Run, run, run – remember what he said... You better tiptoe through the snow or you'll end up dead."

I let the song finish and then turned the music off. That particular band always put me at ease. I could feel my mood lifting. The tension I'd been feeling from the incident with Dean releasing from my shoulders and my body finally seemed to relax – making me yawn.

"Tired?" Seth questioned as the line of cars in front of us actually began to move.

"Very, didn't get much sleep last night." I answered honestly, shaking the exhaustion off to focus on the task at hand. We finally made it far enough into the parking garage and were able to handover the rental to the guy in the booth. "May have to take a power nap on the plane."

"Always a good choice." He agreed. "I get most of my sleep during travel days if I'm honest."

I did a final once over through the rental, making sure I didn't forget anything like I had once in my indy days during a weekend of shows in Atlanta; I never did get that Our Lady Peace hoodie back. I stashed my Ipod and all my cords in my carry on and went to grab the rest of my bags. After heaving our luggage out of the back of the rental – and Seth insisting on taking my duffle as well as his so I only had to drag along my suitcase through the airport – we began our trek through the maze of tunnels leaving the parking garage towards the main area of the airport. Making our way over to the automated check in kiosks, we checked our bags without much hassle and made our way towards security.

We were half way through the security line when Seth broke the silence, "So who was that last band? You seemed really into that song."

I smiled to myself, "I mean I dated the drummer once..."

"That explains why you knew all the words" He conceded and I laughed a little.

"But that's not why I love them."

"Oh?"

"It's JJ's band."

"Yes, of course." He nodded carefully, pausing for a moment before continuing: "And who is JJ?"

"You know for someone who is supposed to be seen by the fans as dating me, you really didn't do any homework at all, did you?"

Seth's face tinted a shade of red and we stepped forward as the line moved closer to the metal detectors. But he broke the tension by joking with me, "You're right, I'm the worst fake boyfriend ever."

The fading red on his cheeks combined with his joking manner caused me to laugh a little as I took my turn through the detector without issue. I waited for him as he took his turn and we picked back up our belongings from the security agents.

We were walking down a hallway towards where the gates were situated when he spoke again, "So are you going to tell me or?"

"Tell you what?" I responded feigning ignorance.

"Who is JJ?"

"Oh! No, yeah – he's my brother."

"What does that mean?" He laughed with a look of confusion on his face.

"What does what mean?" I questioned, not understanding where he could be lost by my words. "What could you possibly be confused by?"

"You said both no and yeah... So is he your brother or is he not?"

"Sorry, that's another Canadian-ism" I laughed, finally getting where I misspoke. "JJ is my brother. I call him Jesse though, even if he hates it."

"Gotcha. So JJ is your brother. That was his band we listened to in the car and 'No Yeah' means yes." Seth recapped. "You may as well be teaching me Canadian as a second language at this point."

"You keep following me around then you'll pick it up in no time."

"I told you, I'm not stalking you!" He was a lot louder than he expected himself to be with this statement and we got a few strange looks from a few people that we passed; much to my amusement and Seth's embarrassment – if the redness on his face was anything to go on. I laughed at his embarrassment and shoved at him to break the tension. When he looked down at me next with a look of annoyance in his eyes I shrugged at my actions. He changed his expression to a smile again – which helped to ease the red tint to his face – before he took the moment to adjust his hold on his carry-on bag. We turned another corner and he got a little closer to me as we walked. A moment later he pulled me flush against his side and put his free arm around my shoulders. When I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow at his actions he smirked, "Have to better sell that fake boyfriend thing..."

I was having déjà vu.

My first night on Smackdown Mox had done the same thing- putting an arm around me, pulling me against him. It brought back the feelings that JJ's music had washed from me...  
That anxiousness about Mox pinning me to that door was back in full force. I could feel my heartbeat quicken, my face heat up and my mouth go dry at the thought of Mox's body pressed into mine...

Which was the worst possible reaction to have with Seth's arm around me. He grinned down at me and I knew he saw the flush in my face when the same redness appeared on his neck. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea... I wasn't interested in him like that...

It wasn't that Seth was unattractive - far from it actually... He just, wasn't what I wanted...

He wasn't Mox...

Maybe I was being stupid... Pining after a man I couldn't have... A married man... An old flame at that... But there was just something about him... About Mox or Dean or whatever he needed to be called theses days; that I just couldn't shake... Like he was supposed to be in my life and I'd fucked it up by not telling him exactly how I felt.

Still Feel.

The universe was clearly punishing me by throwing his best friend at me...

I tried to shake off my anxiousness over the situation by putting a smile on my face. I looked up at Seth and he returned my expression; but my smile didn't last long. As we rounded another corner, we were accosted by paparazzi. The group of photographers came up to us in a flurry of loud questions, quick clicks and flashes of light.

"How does it feel being in the WWE Jayna?"

"Seth how is your partnership with Dean Ambrose going?"

"Are you gonna turn on him again Seth?"

"Wait! Are the two of you a couple!?"

"Jayna, is that how you got your top spot in the company?"

"Seth! How long have the two of you been dating?"

"Is Jayna's championship match on Sunday because of your pull with the company?"

"Or did you actually manage to change the minds of the higher ups in the WWE?"

"Seth! How did you get Jayna free agent status in the company? Are you still teamed up with Triple H behind the scenes?"

The questions didn't stop until we managed to weasel our way away from the group of them and into a secure area of the airport where photographers and paparazzi were not allowed to enter.

I was absolutely fuming.

I'd stripped Seth's arm from my body as soon as we were out of their site. Storming over to the airport bar, I ordered myself three shots of tequila and silently slammed them back one after the other with a cringe.

"Fucking pricks. Absolute fucking assholes." I muttered under my breathe and motioned for the bartender to poor me another.

"Uhm... I thought you hated tequila," Seth put his bag down next to where I'd haphazardly thrown my duffle by the base of the bar.

"Yeah well I kind of want to forget the last twenty minutes, and frankly Gin just doesn't get the job done." I grumbled, taking the next shot so fast that the bartender barely had time to set it down in front of me. "Keep 'em coming thanks."

"I don't think she needs that." Seth spoke to the bartender and he looked between us like he was unsure who to listen to. I turned my iciest glare on the Kingslayer and watched as his Adams apple bobbed slightly as he gulped. I motioned for the bartender to listen to me and he placed a fifth shot in front of me on the bar top. "Do you think you maybe want to slow down a little?"

"Do I want to slow down? Hmm let me think about that..." I bit out my words at him and took the new shot that was before me in one fluid motion. He sighed at my actions but pulled up a stool next to me regardless. He took a second to look down at his phone before attempting to run his fingers through his hair; and failing when he realized it was up in a bun.

I turned my attention away from him. I couldn't look at the concern in his face whenever I noticed him looking at me from the corner of my eye. I knew he didn't deserve the sass that I'd thrown at him. Especially when I know he was only concerned; but I couldn't help it. Vince wanted me with Seth and from the very start I knew how it was going to look. That it was going to come across like I didn't earn my spot in the company at all. It was infuriating how right I was.

I stayed stewing in my thoughts for a little while longer, and after another two shots it clicked.

When I was going through the process of ironing out my contract with WWE there was always a little whisper in the back of my head - one that told me that I'd eventually have to deal with my history with Mox. But on the day that I signed that contract I hadn't been thinking about reuniting with him – or even how I felt about him in general...

I'd been thinking about how I could use my platform in the company to change the game. To work the system from the inside. To prove to the damn world that a woman could hang with the top competitors in the industry. That a woman my size, could succeed in this business without being a piece of fucking ass.

And the fact that the world seemed to think that I had done nothing in my life to earn my damn position and that I'd slept my way into the company.

That thought alone had me absolutely seething.

I took the next shot that was in front of me, and practically slammed a handful of bills onto the bar to pay for my drinks. Seth looking startled by the sound – and confused by my actions but wasn't complaining. I didn't give him any words for my choice to stop drowning out the memories of the paparazzi. Hell, it's not like I had a reason for my decision. I just knew it wasn't going to help my situation.

I continued to ignore Seth's confused expression and didn't say a word. Just grabbed my bag up off the floor and practically marched my tipsy ass towards the gate for our flight. I was just about there, hell I could even see the gate number ahead, when another photographer appeared.

Perfect timing.

"Jayna! Can I get a comment about the speculation going around that your match on Sunday is just a one off?" The balding man flashed his camera in a rapid fire motion, completely blinding me. The tequila in my system had my brain a little fuzzy and the light wasn't helping the situation. I had to pause to regain my vision. The man continued to click the camera in my face – making it impossible to do so.

"Hey man, if you want a comment you're going to have to let her breathe for a second." Seth's voice came from my left and as much as I wanted to praise him for getting the man to stop blinding me for a damn second – doing so in front of the guy wasn't going to help my case.

"I've got this." I shook the flashes from my vision and put my hand up to silence Seth as he looked like he was going to speak again. But he took my hint, and put his hands up in mock surrender and let me continue. I blinked slightly, and then turned on my wickedly heelish smirk on the pudgy paparazzi before speaking, "As for your question, If you did any damn research on me you'd know that what you asked is a very stupid question. Because if you'd done so, then you'd have known that I've earned everything I've ever achieved. Oh, and I've done so by kicking the absolute shit out of anyone that has ever stood in my way; regardless of my opponents gender. In fact! I started in this industry by beating up men. So this Sunday I'll be proving to the damn world that I could care less who is standing across the ring from me – I will always put up one hell of a fight."

The man looked taken aback at the way I was speaking to him, but the tequila in my system was fueling my attitude and had completely taken over at this point. I took a step towards him with what could only be seen as an absolutely sadistic smile on my face, my eyes alight- I'm sure I looked a little crazy – but I continued to talk to him as if he was everyone who had ever doubted me in my entire life. "I plan to decimate The Miz. I will hold that Intercontinental title above my head – and then you – and the rest of the world will realize that I can do whatever I set my damn mind to – REGARDLESS of what everyone thinks of me; or what stands in my way."

The man's balding head was visibly sweating now, the stubble on his neck moved as he gulped. He wasn't much taller than me and I was definitely being more than just rude at this point.

"Have you not figured out that you are, in fact: In. My. Way." I accentuated my words very carefully and it finally clicked in the mans head that he should move. I watched as the guy scurried off around the next corner and I tilted my head as he left my vision – taking a deep breathe. Seth took a step forward to stand next to me and it was only then that my in ring persona turned off. I looked at him expecting the worst but he surprised me by having a full grin on his bearded face.

"You went full heel on his ass." He laughed and a small smile broke my face. "You know someone probably got all that on video right?"

I shrugged a little, "And you're point?"

"Oh I'm not saying it's a bad thing – hell if no one recorded that and it's not out on the internet by tomorrow morning, you should try to recall everything you just said so that you can use it for pre-show interviews on Sunday. That was pure gold."

I agreed with his thoughts, but I also had one major concern about my actions; "You don't think Vince and Hunter will be mad that I basically cut a promo without company cameras?"

He nodded and threw his arm back around my shoulders, guiding me towards the gate that looking about ready to begin boarding. "Oh I'm sure Vince will be more mad that we won't control the narrative. But Hunter seems to freaking adore you so you'll be golden in his eyes regardless. Plus if it goes viral that you snapped and went crazy on a paparazzi then the media coverage for Sunday will be astronomical. So in the end it will all work out for the best."

"Bossman does like me more than you." I acknowledged.

Seth pulled his arm off me just to cross his arms across his chest and pout. "Well if I pulled my finisher on his brother in law he might like me too."

"No he wouldn't."

"How do you know?" He questioned, moving forward in the boarding line.

"Your finisher is a pedigree Seth – so I'm sure Hunter would rather hit Shane with that himself. Besides when you're not using that one, you pull out that weird ripcord high knee thing that you stole from Kenny Omega."

He rolled his eyes at me as he handed his boarding pass and ID to the woman guarding the gate, just as I thought he'd dropped the subject altogether he grumbled out: "I did not steal it from Omega."

"Sure you didn't." Sarcastic as ever I let my words trail off at the end and finished with the boarding process. I began my trek through the jet bridge towards the plane without another word. I'd just stashed my bag in the overhead and was pulling out my headphones from my hoodie for the flight when Seth seemed to appear behind me. He stepped right up flush against my back. The heat from his body permeated the air around me as he practically hovered over me. I stilled completely, not sure if moving was even an option for my tequila addled brain. I stood like that for seemingly far too long when I heard the overhead compartment click shut and he jabbed my in the side with one of his fingers.

"You gonna sit sometime today or did you expect for the plane to take off with you still standing in the aisle – and in my way?" His words seemed to light a fuse in my head and I shook the feeling of the heat from my body.

I moved myself forward and into the window seat and he took the seat next to me. It was a smaller plane so there was only the two seats in each row, meaning he could stretch his legs out into the aisle if needed. Being the smaller person in the row I was used to giving the aisle seat to someone who could benefit from the extra leg room.

"You good?" He asked, placing a hand on my forearm once the two of us were situated. The spot where his skin touched mine seemed to light with fire. What the hell is wrong with me right now? "You look a little flushed, are you a nervous flyer?"

I pulled my arm out from under his hand and pressed my palm to my forehead. I was rather clammy all of a sudden."Not usually."

"Told you those shots were a bad idea." His deep, guttural laugh ringing out.

"Just because there is tequila sloshing around in my gut, doesn't mean you were right. Besides, if you've never been drunk on a flight before, I really can't stress how much you need to live a little." I responded as I adjusted my seating while plugging my headphones into my Ipod for the flight.

"Hey now." He chuckled but was clearly trying to change the tone of our conversation. "I was only trying to look out for you. We have interviews later today, think you can shake off those shots before then?"

"Fuck..." I groaned, shutting my eyes and slamming my head back against the seat in annoyance. "I may or may not have forgotten about those..."

"Seriously though, I was only trying to make sure you were relatively sober for work. Don't want you to screw yourself out of your spot. You know you earned that, and I'd hate for you to fuck it up because some paparazzi assholes ruined your day." Seth's tone reminded me of the way Sami used to talk to me whenever he was trying to get my stubborn ass to see his side of things.

When he was legitimately trying to look out for me. Callihan always did have my back – even when he was being a right prick about things. So if Seth was anything like Sami... Well... I'd be better off if I actually paid attention to what he has to say.

I sighed and conceded to him that he was in fact right – and was rewarded by him pumping his fist in the air in a show of victory. His smug reaction had me punching him in the leg before I could stop myself.

"What was that for?!" He rubbed his hand over the spot on his thigh where I'd hit him. "You gave me a charlie horse!"

"Maybe calm the smug attitude Sethy."

"Sethy? There's a new nickname..." He seemed to be mulling the name over in his head for a second, before scrunching up his nose in distaste. "I don't think I like it."

"All the more reason to use it." I grinned at him and he shoved at my shoulder slightly in retaliation and I stuck my tongue out at him. I didn't get another word out though because my brain choose that moment to force a massive yawn out of me.

"Someone needs a nap" He teased.

"Someone needs to shut up." As the flight attendant began the security demonstrations I tuned out the world. Pulling my headphones on and preparing myself to take a power nap to sleep off the tequila as the thoughts beginning to return to my brain. I quickly squashed the flashes of Mox's face so close to mine with the noise of music. Seth gave me another look but I tuned him out too. Shuffling down in my seat a bit I focused on the flow of music into my ears and let my body relax. The lack of sleep from the night before finally allowing brain to stop overthinking every little thing. There was a warmth seeping through me despite the cold coming off the window and I tried my best to ignore it as my eyelids began to get heavy.

I waited until we were in the air before I fully let myself succumb to the sleep that I had missed out on the night before...


End file.
